Mercure
by Tacitamura
Summary: UA. Scool fic. Le jour où Kanda se réveille après un étrange rêve, un nouvel élève est transféré dans sa classe au moment où un orage éclate.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très sérieux quand on sait que les deux autres sont à peine commencées... mais disons que j'aime faire plusieurs choses en même temps et que celle ci me plaît bien.**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de -Man sont à K. Hoshino. A notre plus grand plaisir ! **

* * *

><p>La seule chose que je voyais c'était le mercure liquide dont étaient constitués ses yeux. Il me lançait un regard glacé, impression renforcée par la couleur métallique de ses iris. Ce regard m'avait marqué, d'ailleurs c'est tout ce que je pouvais voir de lui. D'ailleurs comment savais-je que c'était un homme ?<p>

Une sonnerie stridente m'arracha au sommeil profond dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je jetais un coup d'œil rageur au réveil sur ma table de chevet, pestant contre le malheureux appareil qui termina sa vie contre le plancher de ma chambre. Je me levais à contre cœur, me préparant pour aller en cours.

Alors que je fermais à clé la porte de mon appartement où je vivais seul, l'éclat gris de ma clé me rappela mon rêve. Je secouais la tête pour effacer ce regard de mon esprit et me mis en route sans plus attendre vers les grilles de mon lycée, mon sac à l'épaule.

A peine arrivé dans ma salle de cours qu'un bruit de cavalcade me fit me retourner et éviter juste à temps l'arrivée importune d'un certain rouquin de ma connaissance. Il finit étalé au sol, sous les rires amusés de nos camarades. S'empressant de se relever, il se frotta le nez en me lançant un regard larmoyant :

- T'es pas gentil Yû ! fit-il d'une voix accusatrice.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! sifflais-je, agacé par son acharnement.

Nous nous connaissions depuis le primaire et chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il me collait comme ce n'était pas permis, à mon plus grand énervement. Il ignora la manière dont je l'avais rembarré et s'approcha de moi avec un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

- Tu ne devineras jamais, chuchota-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule.

- Non, et je n'ai pas envie, répliquais-je en me dégageant. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder baka usagi !

- Mais Yû !

- La ferme !

- D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça je ne te dirais rien, na ! bouda-t-il en se comportant comme un gamin vexé, c'est-à-dire en me tirant la langue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. La journée commençait bien ! J'allais m'asseoir à mon bureau, au fond de la salle proche de la fenêtre, au moins là personne ne venait m'ennuyer, sauf cet imbécile de lapin qui s'était installé comme à son habitude à ma droite. Devant moi, la place était vide et je veillais à ce qu'elle le reste. Je sortais mes affaires de cours quand la coqueluche du lycée entra dans la classe, en souriant.

Lenalee Lee avait un an de moins que nous mais affichait déjà tous les atouts qui lui valaient l'admiration des garçons du lycée. Brune, les cheveux courts, pour ne pas parler de coupe garçonne, elle avait de beaux yeux aigue marine et un sourire enjôleur. Sans parler d'une superbe paire de longues jambes fines qu'elle mettait en valeur en portant des minijupes affriolantes. Toujours de bonne humeur, elle s'entendait avec tout le monde et à mon grand dam, cherchait toujours à vouloir me dérider. Chose étrange, malgré sa beauté, elle était toujours célibataire. Enfin, non pas vraiment étrange en fait, si l'on considérait que son frère aîné, professeur de science dans le lycée, était atteint d'un sister-complex sévère et qu'il attaquait tout individu masculin qui avait l'étourderie de vouloir conter fleurette à sa précieuse petite sœur.

Alors comme à son habitude elle vint me voir pour me dire bonjour. Je grommelais une vague réponse et elle me regarda avec un air interrogatif. Je l'ignorais mais Lavi en profita pour répondre à ma place :

- J'sais pas c'qu'il a… Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Sinon comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Au fait t'es au courant à propos de la nouvelle ?

- Quelle nouvelle ?

Je vis du coin de l'œil Lavi reprendre un air conspirateur et il lui demanda de se rapprocher, en jetant des coups d'œil de tous côtés pour éviter qu'importun ne les surprenne. La chinoise se pencha, attentive.

- J'ai entendu dire… de la part d'une source de confiance… (Il baissa le ton). Un nouvel élève devrait arriver aujourd'hui !

- Oh ! s'exclama Lenalee. Mais comment tu as pu être au courant ?

- C'est un- se-cret ! fit Lavi en tapotant le coin de son nez du bout de son index.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Fouineur comme il était, il avait probablement réussi à trouver l'information dans les dossiers des secrétaires, qui d'ailleurs ne résistaient pas beaucoup au charme de Lavi. Je soupirais : qui dit nouvel élève signifiait nouveaux ennuis. Je me détournais rapidement de leur conversation qui dérivait sur "à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le nouveau" et autres suppositions du même ordre. Mon reflet sur la vitre renvoyait mon regard ennuyé tandis que je regardais le ciel s'assombrir et passer rapidement à l'orage. Un éclair déchira le ciel.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser passer notre professeur et aussitôt tout le monde regagna sa place. Comme l'avait dit Lavi, il nous déclara :

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter un nouvel étudiant qui nous arrive tout droit d'Angleterre. Tu peux entrer, fit-il à l'adresse d'une personne dans le couloir.

Au moment où le garçon entra dans la pièce, le tonnerre nous déchira les tympans alors qu'un autre éclair plus violent que le précédent nous aveuglait. Au moins l'arrivée du nouveau ne passerait pas inaperçue avec les éléments qui se déchaînaient au dehors. Le silence se fit soudain dans la classe, même les murmures étouffés qu'avait déclenchés l'orage s'étaient tus. Nous regardions tous avec effarement le jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant nous.

Aucun doute désormais, ce dernier passerait tout sauf inaperçu. Tout d'abord il était plus jeune que nous, ensuite son apparence n'était pas des plus anodines. Il portait son uniforme comme nous tous, mais il avait pris la liberté de porter des gants blancs, qui lui donnaient l'air de vouloir passer la revue. Mais c'était son visage et ses cheveux qui retinrent plus l'attention : ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que la neige et il arborait une fine cicatrice rouge du côté gauche de son visage, partant de la joue, traversant la paupière avant de s'épanouir en une étoile renversée sur le front.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber avec violence et je contemplais ses yeux avec surprise. Ils étaient gris comme les yeux de mon rêves, aussi froids que de l'argent aussi fuyants que le mercure ; ils reflétaient les ténèbres du ciel. Rien à voir avec le sourire éclatant dont il nous gratifia en se présentant d'une voix chaleureuse :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Allen Walker et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Un silence perplexe lui répondit et le professeur finit par lui désigner sa nouvelle place. A ma plus grande horreur, il avait désigné la place libre devant moi et l'Anglais alla s'y installer sans faire attention aux regards qui le suivaient. Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, comme s'il s'amusait des réactions des élèves. A vrai dire, ce ne devait pas être la première fois que cela arrivait et il devait y être habitué.

- Hum, bon, fit le professeur en toussotant pour récupérer l'attention des élèves. Nous allons donc continuer notre chapitre sur la révolution industrielle en Europe au 19ème siècle.

Dehors l'orage faisait toujours rage et l'on pouvait entendre le vent hurler dans les hauteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas encore quelle tournure cela va prendre car je me suis rendue compte que j'avais plus d'inspiration en faisant de l'impro qu'en ayant longuement réfléchi sur un scénario. Peut être que ça tournera dans l'Angst ou le fantastique, je sais pas encore... Mais dans tous les cas j'attends vos avis avec impatience et j'écouterai avec attention les propositions que vous pourriez avoir sur comment ça va se dérouler...<strong>

**Alors rewiews s'il vous plaît ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kicou ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Cette fic semble avoir un plus grand succès que les précédentes alors je vais essayer de faire un effort dans la publication. Merci à mes deux rewieweuses Meilin 07 et Nalys et à tous les anonymes qui sont passés jeter un coup d'oeil !**

**Ici c'est le POV d'Allen que j'ai noircis parce que je me dis que cette facette de lui n'est pas souvent développée...**

**Disclaimer : au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, les persos de -Man ne sont pas à moi (dommage ?) mais à K. Hoshino**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas travaillé son jeu d'acteur. Cela l'amusait un peu. Il regarda les regards effarés qui le dévisageaient sans scrupules alors qu'il se présentait devant toute la classe.<p>

S'ils savaient combien c'était douloureux pour lui d'être observé comme une bête curieuse. Mais comme toujours il fallait qu'il fasse avec et pour ne pas froisser quelqu'un il souriait doucement. Oh, un observateur aguerri aurait pu voir que ce sourire était factice mais dans cette classe, il n'y aurait personne pour le remarquer. Quoique… peut être ce garçon à l'humeur sombre au fond de la classe… Après tout il s'en moquait bien, que quelqu'un le perce à jour, il n'était là que pour obéir aux ordres. Son sourire amusé s'élargit quand il alla s'asseoir sous le regard attentif des élèves avant que le professeur ne réclame leur attention. Le 19ème siècle ? Oulà ça commençait à dater c't affaire !

Après avoir fait semblant de suivre pendant un petit quart d'heure il laissa son regard errer au dehors. Il aimait bien ce temps, il s'accordait souvent à son humeur. Tristesse et colère. Un sublime mélange où la Nature montrait qu'il ne fallait pas la sous estimer. Lui non plus d'ailleurs il ne fallait pas le sous estimer mais ça, personne dans cette classe n'avait besoin de le savoir. Il ferait comme s'il était un bon garçon, avec une histoire un peu triste, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on le laisse effectuer sa mission tranquille et après il rentrerait. Mais pour faire quoi ? La même chose encore et encore, sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accéder au repos éternel. Il retint un rire cynique. Il en faudrait du temps avant qu'on ne le laisse se reposer à sa guise !

La sonnerie retentit soudain, le cours était terminé. Allez encore sept heures comme celle là et il reviendrait à ses moutons. Non, mais franchement quelle idée de l'avoir envoyé, lui, pour faire ce genre de boulot ! Ils n'avaient plus de personnel à ce point ? Il jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé au nouveau professeur, une charmante vieille dame, qui venait leur enseigner l'anglais. Misère ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se tape ce boulot de merde ? Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel et aussitôt lui demanda de se présenter.

Avec toute la politesse qu'il avait acquise au cours des années, Allen répondit à la demande de son professeur et se rassit alors qu'elle commençait son cours. Elle le tint à l'œil pendant toute l'heure et il fut forcer de trouver un semblant d'intérêt à la conjugaison au gérondif. Arg ! Cette lenteur lui était insupportable, surtout qu'il maîtrisait cette langue sur le bout des doigts puisqu'il était lui-même d'origine britannique ! Les autres élèves paraissaient eux aussi batailler contre l'engourdissement qui les gagnait, alors que ce cours passait à la vitesse d'un escargot au galop. Il parcourut d'un doigt pensif la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, attendant désespérément une échappatoire à ce qu'il était en train de vivre à cet instant. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel mais l'orage était maintenant partit au loin, laissant quelques dernières gouttes de pluie éparses derrière lui.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, libératrice. C'était l'heure de la "récréation". Il vit un groupe de garçons qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui mais finalement, avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste dans leur direction, ces derniers repartirent dans un autre coin de la salle.

- Salut ! fit une voix enjouée à côté de lui.

Il se retourna pour regarder la jolie jeune fille qui lui faisait office de voisine. Que lui voulait-elle ? Probablement des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

- Bonjour, répondit-il à son tour.

- Je suis Lenalee Lee, mais tu peux m'appeler Lenalee ! Alors comme ça tu viens d'Angleterre ? T'as dû trouver le cours de Mrs O'Brien très ennuyeux alors…

- T'as tout à fait raison ! s'exclama-t-il en la détaillant attentivement.

Curieuse peut être mais ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine à son égard comme il en avait l'habitude. Ca changeait un peu. En plus elle se voulait sympathique alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Elle sourit doucement puis lui présenta le rouquin borgne qui se trouvait derrière elle, Lavi, et le japonais derrière lui :

- Celui qui se trouve derrière toi est le charmant Kanda Yû, fit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le dit Kanda grommela quelque chose entre ses dents qui ressemblait plus ou moins à "Occupes toi de tes affaires je n'ai jamais demandé à être présenté à une pousse de soja !"

- C'est Allen, répliqua le blandin aussitôt.

L'autre le fusilla du regard, espérant probablement l'impressionner. C'était raté. Lavi sourcilla puis demanda :

- Excuse-moi, c'est une vraie cicatrice ? Pas du maquillage comme les jumeaux ?

Ah ! Ca faisait longtemps. Il répondit cependant aimablement :

- Oui c'est une vraie.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? reprit-il.

Ok, celui là était bien trop curieux. Autant lui répondre le plus évasivement possible.

- Je ne sais plus, je l'ai depuis tout petit.

Néanmoins la mention de jumeaux avait attiré mon attention, ça, ça pourrait être intéressant.

- C'est qui ces jumeaux ?

- Les Jasdavid ? Ils sont dans une autre classe mais ils passent pour de véritables punks. Les profs ne les aiment pas…

- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il obtiendrait de bonnes informations. Puis il décida de lui renvoyer la politesse :

- Et toi, ton œil tu t'es fait ça comment ?

Son sourire laissa place à une grimace et il vit Lenalee s'assombrir du coin de l'œil. Ah, sujet sensible. Mais Lavi n'ayant pas fait preuve de beaucoup de considérations à son égard, il ne voyait pourquoi il en ferait autant. Néanmoins ce n'était pas le personnage qu'il était censé jouer, alors il afficha un sourire désolé et s'excusa.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lavi en reprenant son sourire.

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question. Lenalee détourna la conversation.

- Ca te dirait de déjeuner avec nous ce midi ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit Allen avec un grand sourire.

Il en apprendrait peut être plus à ce moment là.

Deux heures plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre sur le toit, encore un peu humide après l'orage de la matinée. Lenalee sortit un petit bentô, preuve d'un appétit d'oiseau, tandis que Lavi et Kanda sortaient des bentôs de taille normale. Pour sa part, Allen sortit trois boîtes de taille respectable et observa, amusé, la réaction de ses compagnons. Lavi le regardait avec des yeux ronds et la miss Lee paraissait très surprise. Kanda, quant à lui, n'émit aucun signe indentifiable.

Ils attaquèrent leurs repas en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Allen, ayant déjà fini la moitié de sa ration, ne se décide à lancer la conversation :

- J'aimerais savoir, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Yû et moi sommes amis d'enfance, répondit Lavi en souriant à son ami qui répondit par un "Tch" rageur.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, imbécile ! siffla le japonais.

- Je les ai rencontrés lorsque je suis arrivée au lycée, ce qui va faire deux ans maintenant, repartit Lenalee.

- Je vois, fit pensivement Allen.

Finalement ils finirent leurs repas qu'Allen n'était pas plus avancé. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, notamment des cours, dont il se souciait comme d'une guigne, mais rien de personnel ni même de rumeurs intéressantes sur les alentours. Décidemment ce rôle n'était pas le plus facile à jouer pour soutirer des informations. Il allait falloir qu'il attende un peu pour que les autres se sentent en confiance avec lui.

Il quitta le toit en dernier, esquissant un rictus désabusé. Avant que quelqu'un ne sente confiant à son égard il allait falloir qu'il revoie son rôle… Levant la tête vers le ciel gris, il eut une pensée amère pour lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voici ce deuxième chapitre. Finalement je vais faire dans le style fantastique et un peu angst. <strong>

**J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !**

**Rewiews, siou plaît ? (yeux de cocker)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre tout beau, tout chaud ! Vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur Allen et ses mystères même si j'ai peur d'avoir négligé un peu le suspens quant à cette partie. Du moins au début.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant (j'ai été stupéfaite lorsque j'ai vu les stats de visite sur cette fic ! J'ai dépassé de loin mes deux autres fic O_O ce qui m'a fait très plaisir).**

** Je tiens donc ici, à remercier toutes mes lectrices (y a-t-il encore une chance pour tomber sur un lecteur ?) anonymes ou rewieweuses !**

**Disclaimer : vu l'histoire que je concocte, les persos de -Man doivent être bien contents de ne pas m'appartenir...**

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'arrivée d'Allen dans son nouveau lycée et il n'avait toujours pas obtenu d'informations satisfaisantes. Oh bien sûr il avait déjà détecté quelques personnes susceptibles de remplir les conditions mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il soupira, le menton dans la paume de la main, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il repassa dans sa tête les étudiants qui avaient le profil recherché.<p>

D'abord ses trois amis. Étrangement il s'était attiré la sympathie de ceux qui remplissaient le plus de conditions pour ce qu'il en avait vu dans ce lycée. En fait c'était même ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier chez eux, comme la plupart des personnes qu'il croisait en fait.

C'était son don et sa malédiction. C'est ce qui faisait de lui un élément essentiel dans son "métier". Exorciste. Depuis qu'il était petit il pouvait voir les auras de morts qui entouraient les gens, tout comme il pouvait voir ce qu'on appelait communément les fantômes. C'était ce qui lui avait valu sa cicatrice. Il grimaça à ce souvenir, qu'il préférait de loin envoyer au fin fond de sa mémoire. Grâce à cela il pouvait savoir si la personne en face de lui avait eu des décès dans sa famille, que ce soit récent ou non et, si la mort avait traumatisé, il pouvait même connaître quelques détails.

Dans le cas de ses amis, c'était assez flagrant, tous étaient orphelins et avaient perdu leurs parents en bas âge, ce qui les avait profondément marqué et expliquait en partie leur comportement. Lenalee, par exemple, avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans. Quelqu'un avait dû se charger d'elle et pour ce qu'il en avait appris c'était probablement le frère aîné de celle-ci qui s'en était chargé. Donc elle faisait tout pour ne pas paraître un poids et souriait tout le temps pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Classique.

Lavi avait perdu sa mère à six ans, emportée par une maladie. A cette même époque il avait perdu son œil dans des circonstances qu'Allen ignorait encore. Son père était mort peu de temps après avoir été porté disparu en Europe. Donc sous ses airs bravaches et bon vivant, le rouquin cachait une blessure profonde. Pas vraiment de quoi fouetter un chat, en dehors de la perte de son œil qui le rendait plus intéressant. Allen grimaça à cette pensée : il était devenu trop cynique.

En revanche Kanda était celui pour lequel Allen avait le plus d'intérêt. Il avait huit ans quand on avait retrouvé ses parents assassinés à l'arme blanche. Le jeune japonais avait été témoin de la scène, caché dans un placard. L'assassin n'avait jamais été retrouvé et depuis lors le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même, à la manière d'une huître. C'était aussi celui qui aurait le plus de chance d'être pris, si Allen devait faire un choix.

Il y avait aussi un prof d'Allemand. Un certain Arystar. Le personnage en lui-même était assez discret mais très dépressif. Il semblait qu'il avait perdu son unique et premier amour (une certaine "Eliade") dans des conditions pour le moins suspectes. En dehors de ceux là pas grand-chose. Souvent le décès d'un grand parent ou d'une vieille tante. Il avait aussi vu une fille qui pleurait la perte d'une jumelle en bas âge mais ce ne l'avait pas tant marquée et donc elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Ah, si ! Il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer les jumeaux Jasdavid… Pour une certaine raison, Allen était persuadé que ces deux là avaient un rôle majeur à jouer dans cette mascarade. Le prof de sciences le rappela à l'ordre et il se mit à écouter un peu plus attentivement le cours.

Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il n'aimait pas le lycée. Pas à cause des brimades, des remarques ou des chuchotements auxquels il avait droit chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part à cause de son apparence. Ca il s'y était habitué même si de temps en temps ça continuait à lui faire un peu mal. Non, ce qui faisait qu'il détestait venir en cours, c'était qu'il voyait chaque jour une vie simple qui lui était à tout jamais interdite. Il haïssait ces jeunes qui vivaient dans l'insouciance la plus totale, qui n'avaient rien à craindre ni rien à penser alors que lui devait se battre depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait perdu toute sympathie à l'égard de ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher, car lui-même ne pouvait pas pleurer la perte des siens. C'est comme ça qu'il était devenu aussi cinglant et cynique. Enfin, son maître y avait une bonne part aussi mais ça, c'était accessoire…

* * *

><p>Kanda observait Allen depuis qu'il était arrivé. Celui-ci semblait souvent ruminer de sombres pensées mais dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, l'anglais affichait toujours un sourire candide. Ca l'agaçait au plus haut point, car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le blandin.<p>

Il se figea un instant "Depuis quand je m'intéresse à lui ?" se demanda-t-il soudain. En fait il le savait et savait même pourquoi. Depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, ce regard gris, aussi froid que l'acier. Ce regard qui avait hanté ses rêves et qui, depuis, ne le lâchait plus. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que l'anglais le dévisageait souvent mais qu'il ne faisait aucun commentaire. Il n'essayait pas de se rapprocher de lui comme Lenalee ou de l'asticoter comme le faisait Lavi. Non, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était l'observer pensivement sans jamais rien dire de ce qu'il pensait. Ca avait le don de l'agacer.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit soudain, comme une délivrance. Il rangea ses affaires en vitesse et leur petit groupe de quatre partit de la salle en même temps. Lavi faisait des plaisanteries inutiles à propos du cours qui venait de passer, ce qui faisait sourire Lenalee qui marchait à côté de lui. Kanda se tourna vers Allen et remarqua que ce dernier était de mauvaise humeur.

En effet, le garçon aux cheveux blancs marchait sans se soucier de rester au même niveau que ses compagnons, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au portail, Kanda remarqua immédiatement le jeune homme blond qui avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. L'individu en question avait de longs cheveux blonds soigneusement nattés tandis qu'une frange peinait à masquer deux étranges points alignés à la verticale au beau milieu de son front. Il affichait une mine sévère qui s'accentua quand il vit arriver le petit groupe.

Enfin, non, plus particulièrement quand il vit arriver Allen. Ce dernier afficha alors une expression dénotant du plus royal désintérêt qui se serait apparenté à de l'insolence si son regard ne s'était pas brusquement éteint. Allen s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit rejoindre ce drôle de personnage.

Kanda le regarda partir d'un air songeur, qui n'échappa pas à Lavi qui lui fit de grands signes pour attirer son attention :

- Youhou ! Yûu !

- Tch, m'appelle pas comme ça, stupide lapin ! répliqua immanquablement Kanda.

Lavi ignora la répartie grinçante et continua sur sa lancée :

- Dis, puisque tu sembles drôlement t'intéresser à notre petit nouveau, à ton avis c'est qui ce type avec qui il est partit ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache, grinça Kanda. Et je ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça à ce Moyashi.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot en y mettant tout son désintérêt. Lavi fit une moue pensive et croisa les bras derrière la tête tout en marchant devant Kanda et Lenalee, dos à la route.

- J'sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais, même si ça ne fait q'une semaine qu'il est là, il y a beaucoup trop de choses qu'on ignore sur lui…

- Arrête Lavi, décréta Lenalee. C'est normal s'il ne veut pas se confier à nous si facilement. Après tout il est plus jeune et la vie n'a pas dû être tendre avec lui…

- Quand bien même, moi je le trouve trop fouineur, répliqua le rouquin.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? fit remarquer Kanda.

- Ben quoi ?

- Et toi peut être, tu ne fourres pas ton nez n'importe où ? reprit le japonais. Avec tes manies de vouloir toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde…

- Justement j'ai fait des "recherches" sur Allen et…

- Tu as fait quoi ? s''exclama Lenalee, sachant parfaitement les méthodes d'investigation de son camarade.

Lavi grommela indistinctement sous le reproche à peine voilé de la jeune fille mais continua :

- Bref, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et, malgré son dossier scolaire, impeccable soit dit en passant, je n'ai rien trouvé. Il est trop lisse, trop parfait. La seule chose que j'ai apprise c'est qu'il vit avec un tuteur, un certain Cross. En dehors de ça, nada, nichts, niet !

- Et alors ? demanda Kanda, peu intéressé par le sujet.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal ! explosa le rouquin. Enfin, pour être exact, reprit-il plus posément, c'est que les appréciations de ses professeurs sont identiques et que j'ai rien trouvé qui remonte à plus de deux ans. Normalement le dossier scolaire nous suit depuis la maternelle (1).

- Tu te rappelles qu'il vient d'Angleterre, c'est peut être normal que tous ses dossiers n'aient pas été fini d'envoyer…hasarda Lenalee.

- Si effectivement il vient d'Angleterre alors il a du vivre avec un japonais, parce qu'il connaît très bien la langue et du peu que j'ai vu de ses prises de notes, la rédaction est parfaite, fit remarquer Lavi.

- Et après ? Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte ? fit Kanda en haussant les épaules. Si le Moyashi s'en sort en langue tant mieux pour lui…

- Rha, vous m'agacez à la fin ! s'exclama le borgne. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre, qu'il cache quelque chose ?

- Si, mais… fit Lenalee avec hésitation. Mais tout le monde n'a-t-il pas des secrets à cacher ? Qu'est ce qui t'intrigue tant que ça chez Allen ?

- Il à l'air de chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas vu faire attention aux cours mais en revanche il porte un grand intérêt à tout ce qu'il peut entendre comme rumeur dans le lycée. Et ça j'aimerai savoir ce que c'est…Vous comprenez ?

- Non, firent Kanda et Lenalee en même temps.

Enfin pour être exact, Kanda voulait le savoir, mais il n'avouerait jamais l'intérêt qu'il avait pour son cadet.

- D'accord j'abandonne, déclara Lavi, déçu. Bon je vous laisse, reprit-il alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à un carrefour.

- Ok, à lundi alors ! répondit Lenalee.

- Bye ! fit Lavi en s'éloignant.

Kanda et Lenalee firent encore un bout de chemin ensemble puis finalement se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté.

Tout en marchant un rythme plus soutenu, Kanda réfléchissait à ce que Lavi lui avait appris. Il devait bien l'avouer, ce n'était pas grand-chose et ça n'allait pas l'amener bien loin. A moins d'interroger directement le Moyashi, ils auraient du mal à trouver des informations si Lavi avait échoué aussi vite. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui une nouvelle inconnue venait de s'ajouter à l'équation : qui était cet homme qui avait attendu Allen à la sortie du lycée ? Et pourquoi Allen avait paru si lointain quand il avait vu l'autre ?

Arrivé devant son appartement Kanda n'avait trouvé aucune réponse et il n'était pas du genre à s'inventer des théories abracadabrantes comme l'aurait fait l'autre imbécile de Lavi. Il laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et partit se rafraîchir les idées sous une douche glacée.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur comment fonctionne l'administration au Japon alors je fais avec celle que je connais, c'est à dire, la française. Si au passage vous trouvez que je suis pas beaucoup les règles de vie du Japon c'est que je ne m'y connaît pas trop et je fais un peu au feelling. Donc les remarques à ce propos sont bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer.<strong>

**Voilli voilou, en espérant ne pas trop versé dans le mélodrame et rester dans l'idée que je m'étais fixée. Pour moi les fantômes c'est du fantastique alors...**

**Rewiews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis inspirée aujourd'hui alors j'en profite pour publier tout de suite ce nouveau chapitre ! Honte à moi je devrais plutôt réviser pour ma colle de ce soir. Bref.**

**Merci encore pour les rewiews que je reçois, ça me touche énormément et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : je crois pouvoir affirmer sans problèmes que les persos de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Bizarre, non ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>- Walker voulez-vous cesser de fumer en ma présence ? s'exclama Link en chassant le nuage de fumée qui émanait de la bouche moqueuse de son vis-à-vis. Ca va vous tuer, un jour…<p>

L'autre partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors qu'il tirait plus intensément sur la cigarette :

- Je suis déjà mort, je ne vois pas en quoi cette malheureuse chose changera quoi que ce soit, répliqua Allen. Qui plus est, c'est auprès de mon Maître que vous devriez vous plaindre, car c'est de lui que je tiens cette manie…

- Kof, kof, toussa Link les larmes aux yeux en essayant de garder un air digne et les yeux sur la route. Vous êtes dans ma voiture Walker, alors jetez moi cette saloperie par la fenêtre !

Allen s'exécuta en soupirant, laissant la fenêtre ouverte un peu plus longtemps pour aérer l'habitacle. Link respira plus librement et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'on lui avait confié une mission. Et pas des plus faciles…

Link secoua la tête à la pensée que son cadet était vraiment perdu pour tout le monde. Pourtant alors que c'était lui le plus âgé des deux, c'était Allen qui avait vécu le plus longtemps cette drôle de mascarade que lui faisaient jouer les Grands Maréchaux. Ce jeu de dupes avait fini par ronger l'anglais qui ne faisait plus que maintenant enfiler le masque qu'on lui demandait de porter, ignorant qu'il avait déjà perdu son propre visage au profit d'un autre que lui.

Vraiment Link n'enviait pas la vie d'Allen, parfois il avait presque pitié de lui mais le jeune homme lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas en se montrant particulièrement désagréable. Comme à l'instant par exemple, il fumait alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Link ne supportait pas l'odeur, et encore moins la fumée, des cigarettes.

* * *

><p>Allen avait fini par se faire détester de Link et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Depuis longtemps déjà, il s'était rendu compte que tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près finissaient par en pâtir. C'est pourquoi il avait patiemment érigé un mur entre lui et les autres pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent. Après tout il était entouré par la mort : il était le dieu Mercure, l'Hermès trismégiste, celui qui accompagnait les morts en enfer. Ici on l'aurait appelé Shinigami, mais il n'était pas réellement un faucheur d'âmes. Il ne se souciait pas de juger les âmes, encore moins de décider la mort de quelqu'un. Non. Il était seulement un exorciste, apportant le repos à des âmes perdues et plus ou moins tourmentées.<p>

Aujourd'hui encore, on l'envoyait s'occuper de goules. Elles étaient redoutables car elles aspiraient l'énergie vitale des mortels en croyant pouvoir revivre. Qui plus est, elles avaient souvent l'aspect de cadavres en putréfaction, ce qui n'était pas très agréable à voir. Les autres exorcistes s'en souciaient peu, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer autre chose qu'une vague silhouette dans la brume, mais pour lui, le spectacle n'invitait pas à vouloir regarder.

Rien à voir avec les âmes errantes, simplement ignorantes de leur propre disparition ou les âmes en peine, qui s'évertuaient à vouloir rester, persuadées qu'elles pourraient faire quelque chose encore. Les esprits frappeurs n'étaient pas non plus déformés comme les goules, mais ces guignols étaient coriaces car ils avaient plus de ressource que les autres. Chaque stade pouvant dégénérer au suivant.

Il avait eu l'occasion, une fois, de voir un zombie. C'était ce que devenait les goules qui avaient réussi à aspirer suffisamment d'âmes. Eux étaient visibles à tous et c'est ce qui rendait leur exorcisme plus compliqué mais aussi plus prioritaire. Pas qu'ils soient franchement dangereux puisqu'ils étaient complètement abêtis, mais leurs attaques terrorisaient la population. Aussi les goules devaient être éliminées au plus vite avant qu'elles n'évoluent.

Ce qui, généralement, était une tâche confiée aux exorcistes les plus aguerris, c'est-à-dire les Maréchaux. Allen n'était pas un maréchal, et serait loin de l'être au vu de son comportement face à ses supérieurs mais il pouvait les voir et son bras armé de la justice divine était particulièrement efficace.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allen grimaça en frottant sa main gauche où il pouvait sentir à travers le gant, le crucifix qui y était inséré. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Link, mais il se retint de faire tout commentaire qui lui aurait valu une réponse acerbe de la part de son interlocuteur.

* * *

><p>Link replongea dans ses pensées, non sans quitter la circulation des yeux. Ce qui faisait que la mission d'Allen était devenue dangereuse, était l'apparition récente de personnes qui voulaient employer ces fantômes pour une cause encore ignorée. Le problème c'est qu'ils tuaient sans scrupules les exorcistes qui s'occupaient des âmes restées sur Terre. Or Allen s'était déjà retrouvé face à l'un d'entre eux et avait subi de lourds dégâts, certains disaient même qu'il en était mort. Et que depuis la nouvelle de la présence de ces ennemis, on envoyait toujours les exorcistes par deux ou trois. Mais pas Allen. Pour une raison que Link ignorait, ses supérieurs estimaient qu'Allen devait se débrouiller seul. Ce qui arrangeait probablement le blandin.<p>

En revanche, ce que Link n'avait pas compris, c'est que si Allen était précieux à leur organisation, appelée Congrégation de l'Ombre, c'était à cause de sa capacité à voir les morts et l'auras des morts au travers de leurs proches. Alors pourquoi l'envoyer comme ça, à l'abattoir ? Sans compter qu'on lui avait donné une autre mission à remplir.

En effet il devait trouver de possibles exorcistes pour remplacer ceux qui avaient été tués. Et pour ça il devait se fondre parmi la masse d'étudiants qu'il y avait dans cette ville. Et plus particulièrement dans ce lycée où il semblerait que de nombreuses rumeurs faisaient état de spectres plus ou moins effrayant et d'élèves disparus.

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée dans une ruelle sombre proche des bas quartiers de la ville. Allen descendit de la voiture sans daigner jeter un regard vers son chauffeur et disparut rapidement dans les ténèbres, laissant Link seul avec ses réflexions.

* * *

><p>Link n'était pas un mauvais bougre, loin de là. C'était juste un gamin trop soucieux d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Allen avait appris que c'était par admiration pour son oncle, Malcom Leverrier, qui était l'un des piliers les plus importants de l'organisation, que Link avait choisi cette voie. Étouffant par la même occasion tout espoir d'une vie normale. L'anglais se demandait encore ce que Link pouvait apprécier chez son oncle, lui-même ne supportant pas cet homme arrogant à la moustache trop bien cirée.<p>

Sa réflexion s'arrêta là quand il sentit l'air autour de lui de se refroidir. Il ajusta sur son dos la grande cape blanche qu'il portait lorsqu'il était en mission, enfilant par la même occasion le masque gris acier qui cachait ses traits si jamais quelqu'un venait à le voir. Il retira ses gants et les rangea soigneusement dans l'une de ses poches, laissant entrevoir sa main gauche d'une noirceur d'encre et dans le dos de laquelle était insérée une croix. Son bras droit, à côté était d'une affligeante banalité.

Un mouvement rapide se fit sentir derrière lui et il se retourna prêt à riposter. Rien. Mais du coin de l'œil il perçut le déplacement d'une figure floue. Bientôt ce qui restait d'une jeune femme l'attaqua. Il mit son bras gauche devant son visage pour parer l'attaque, sa main s'étant dotée de griffes aussi longues et aussi tranchantes que des poignards. La goule repartit en arrière en sifflant, ennuyée de trouver de la résistance en face d'elle.

Allen pouvait clairement distinguer le visage éploré d'une demoiselle derrière le masque grimaçant des chairs en décomposition. L'aura violette autour de la goule indiquait qu'elle n'en était pas au premier stade. Il eut pitié de cette pauvre fille, qui souffrait tellement qu'elle voulait faire payer les autres et revenir parmi les vivants.

La goule repartit à l'attaque, cette fois ci préférant une approche frontale qu'Allen para sans sourciller. Le ballet qu'ils avaient commencé à danser prendrait un moment, l'énergie de la goule devant diminuer avant qu'Allen ne puisse lui donner le coup de grâce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, essoufflé et en sueur, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs décida de mettre fin à ce combat et d'un mouvement agile, immobilisa son attaquante. Elle se débattit furieusement tandis que du bout d'une de ses griffes, Allen dessinait une croix sur son front. Il y eut alors comme un souffle puissant et la ruelle retrouva son calme : la goule était partie.

Soupirant, Allen défit son masque et remit ses gants, tournant le dos à cette ruelle malfamée pour revenir vers la voiture où Link l'attendait pour le ramener chez lui.

Il ne vit pas les deux yeux dorés qui le suivaient dans son dos, accompagnés du gloussement cristallin d'une petite fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouf ! Fini ! Mais je m'amuse comme une folle à dépeindre le côté noir d'Allen, alors j'espère que ça vous plait tout autant. <strong>

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Suffisamment bien pour me laisser une petite rewiew ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors voilà le cinquième chapitre, que j'aurais pu vous mettre hier soir si mon pc n'avait pas bugé avec la connexion internet... **

**J'ai décidé de reprendre un petit moment le point de vue de Kanda pour y insérer quelques réflexions de ce dernier. Pas de grandes révélations dans ce chapitre un peu court mais j'espère que ça plaira autant.**

**Je continue à remercier tout mon lectorat, je suis flattée de voir l'intérêt que cette fic a reçu alors qu'au début je ne pensais pas du tout l'écrire...**

**Disclaimer : à force vous devriez avoir l'habitude mais les persos de -Man ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. En fait j'ai pas encore trouvé les formulaires pour pouvoir me les approprier^^**

**Place à la lecture !**

* * *

><p>Du sang. Il voyait du sang partout autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de réveiller sa mère qui gisait dans cette grande flaque rouge poisseuse après avoir échoué auprès de son père. Les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues lui faisaient voir flou, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que sa mère le réconforte dans ses bras si doux et si chauds. A cet instant il remarqua que la main de sa mère était glacée et il comprit enfin avec désespoir qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus. Perdu il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses larmes roulant sans fin sur son visage éploré. Il entendit alors un mouvement derrière lui et il tourna la tête.<p>

Il changea de point de vue, se voyant, jeune enfant de quatre ans en train de pleurer la mort de ses parents, alors que lui-même regardait stoïquement la scène, 16 ans plus tard. Mais ce qui attira son attention n'était pas le petit garçon orphelin mais le visage d'un autre garçon, plus âgé, qui arborait une tignasse aussi blanche que la neige, tranchant avec l'écarlate du sang. Il reconnut avec surprise Allen, qui regardait avec une tristesse infinie la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux gris. Il leva son regard, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues, en sentant celui que Kanda lui lançait. Alors il le vit s'avancer, évitant soigneusement les corps et le gamin en pleurs pour le rejoindre. Là il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Kanda qui le regardait faire, silencieux et immobile.

Allen leva la main pour caresser avec délicatesse la joue du japonais puis l'embrassant au coin de la lèvre il lui murmura :

- Pardon.

Alors la scène bascula et Kanda sombra dans un gouffre noir en une chute interminable.

C'est en sursaut et le visage en sueur que Kanda se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. S'étant rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il passa une main sur son visage pour en effacer les derniers lambeaux avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant au bord de son lit. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable (le réveil n'ayant pas survécu à son dernier vol plané) et l'appareil lui indiqua 3:34.

Il soupira en se levant. Après un rêve pareil, il risquait fort de ne pas arriver à se rendormir avant un moment. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour calmer ses nerfs et au passage remettre ses idées en place. Sous le jet brûlant, Kanda se hasarda à se remémorer son rêve. Il avait commencé par un souvenir, celui de la mort de ses parents puis il avait vu le Moyashi qui semblait avoir assisté à la scène. Ce dernier n'arborait pas son sourire moqueur, ni même son air indifférent, mais il paraissait particulièrement bouleversé par ce dont il avait été témoin. Pourquoi diable le Moyashi s'inquiéterait-il pour lui ? Pourquoi son subconscient lui faisait voir de telles choses ? Autant de questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver une raison à tout cela.

Finalement il sortit de la douche et se décida à aller méditer, cette activité ayant toujours eu sur lui un effet apaisant. Surtout après avoir supporté le babillage incessant du lapin, qui mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. ..

Le lendemain matin, Kanda se décida à aller en cours un plus tôt que son habitude même si sa nuit avait été écourtée sans ménagement. On était lundi, ce qui impliquait qu'il avait de fortes chances de ne croiser personne de si bonne heure avant que 7h30 n'arrive, lui donnant l'occasion de profiter du calme plus longtemps.

Le lycée était ouvert quand il arriva et il n'hésita pas à aller directement dans sa salle de cours. Alors qu'il faisait coulisser la porte de la classe, il constata avec surprise qu'une personne s'y trouvait déjà. Sa surprise augmenta lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu qui jouait distraitement avec un couteau. Allen, la joue gauche soutenue par sa main, faisait tenir en équilibre à la verticale sur son index droit, la pointe d'un couteau. Kanda prit le temps de le dévisager : l'air morne, les yeux dans le vague, le blandin ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de l'intrusion du Japonais. Alors que les yeux de Kanda dérivaient lentement sur le visage de l'anglais pour atteindre ses lèvres, le japonais se remémora brusquement la fin de son rêve et rougit violemment.

Cherchant à effacer cette image de son esprit, il secoua la tête en tous sens, ce qui eut pour effet de signaler à Allen sa présence. Ce dernier rangea alors promptement son arme dans sa manche et il s'efforça d'afficher un visage souriant alors qu'il saluait Kanda :

- Ohayô ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui !

Kanda rentra dans la salle sans répondre et alla directement s'installer derrière sa table. L'anglais se retourna attendant une réponse. Kanda préféra répliquer :

- Qu'est ce qu'on devrait dire de toi alors ?

Allen esquissa une moue mi figue mi raisin.

- Mauvaise nuit, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Pareil, répliqua Kanda.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, aucun ne daignant donner plus d'explications. Kanda en profita pour franchement observer son vis-à-vis tandis que ce dernier préférait s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait au dehors.

Allen était décidemment quelqu'un de très fuyant. Aussi lisse que de l'eau, mais le japonais savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas plus traître que l'eau qui dort. Pour Kanda, il émergeait d'Allen une sorte de magnétisme intense contre lequel il peinait à lutter : si ce n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait déjà embrassé l'anglais à pleine bouche avant de le forcer à avouer ses tracas.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à Allen, qui détourna les yeux de sa contemplation du ciel pour poser sur le japonais un intense regard aussi dur que de la pierre. Kanda n'était pas du genre impressionnable, non, mais ce regard là lui provoqua un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne. Un frisson d'excitation.

A n'en point douter Allen était dangereux, après tout qui venait au lycée armé si ce n'était pas quelqu'un dangereux ? mais ce danger même qu'il représentait attirait Kanda comme le papillon s'approche de la flamme d'une bougie. Allen, de son côté n'avait pas plus bougé si ce n'est qu'il avait repris un regard lointain. Le japonais se demanda ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper le blandin de cette manière et il se rappela le blond qui avait attendu le Moyashi la semaine passée. Allen avait paru subitement déconnecté quand il l'avait vu et s'était tout juste donné la peine de leur donner congé.

Le japonais se reprit, se fustigeant lui-même d'un tel laissé aller au niveau de ses pensées qui ne cessaient de se complexifier en présence du jeune garçon. Il sortit un cahier de son sac et fit semblant de s'y intéresser.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver et la journée de cours ne tarda pas à commencer, obligeant plus ou moins Kanda à laisser ses réflexions pour plus tard.

A la fin de la journée il n'avait pas échangé un mot de plus avec l'anglais qui partit aussitôt après les cours sans se soucier de dire au revoir. Ce qui intrigua fortement Lavi et fit s'inquiéter Lenalee. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à partir dans des théories plus ou moins fumeuses sur le pourquoi du comportement de leur jeune ami, qui, cela va sans dire, agaça Kanda au plus haut point.

Ce fut Komui, le grand frère de Lenalee qui vint les sauver, Lenalee et lui-même, d'une énième hypothèse bancale en insistant pour ramener la jeune fille chez elle et Kanda en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement, laissant encore une fois Lavi continuer seul dans ses recherches.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations amoureuses, alors ne vous attendez pas trop à des miracles entre Allen et Kanda. Bien sûr je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne vous garantis pas la qualité du résultat...<strong>

**En attendant, si vous avez des remarques à me faire (en négatif comme en positif...) n'hésitez pas ! Il y a en bas un petit bouton un peu discret mais ne soyez pas timide il n'a encore mangé personne à ce jour et moi non plus, alors rewiews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konbawa mina-san ! **

**Voici donc le chapitre 6 qui a un peu tardé à venir... Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs qui prennent le temps de voir ce qui peut bien sortir de ma petite tête !**

**Disclaimer : -Man est la propriété exclusive de K. Hoshino**

* * *

><p>Lavi était du genre curieux. C'était probablement dû en grande partie au fait que son grand père, qui l'avait élevé, était un historien et qu'il avait passé sa passion à son petit fils. Vouloir tout savoir sur tout, dans tous les domaines possibles afin d'obtenir le plus d'objectivité possible sur les événements qui se déroulaient, aussi bien passés que présents.<p>

Lavi lui, voyait cela plus comme un moyen de ne plus être pris au dépourvu. Il n'aimait pas les mauvaises surprises alors dans un effort pour pouvoir tout contrôler autour de lui, il faisait des recherches sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Or le profil qu'il avait fait d'Allen comportait trop de zones d'ombre pour qu'il soit satisfait. Mais pour en apprendre plus sur l'Anglais, il allait devoir se rapprocher plus de lui ce qui impliquait aussi prendre plus de risques et ça, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire au regard des informations qu'il avait déjà.

En effet, rien que de voir le physique de l'Anglais, on comprenait tout de suite que son passé n'était pas très reluisant. De même son caractère ombrageux lorsqu'il se croyait seul n'incitait pas à vouloir trop creuser de peur de déterrer un cadavre de trop. Ajoutez à cela des informations parcellaires concernant son cursus, son adresse et sa famille sans compter les étranges fréquentations qu'il pouvait avoir, et vous comprendrez sans peine le dilemme du rouquin.

Trop de choses inconnues mais aussi beaucoup de dangereuses. Pas qu'il soit peureux ou lâche, non, les risques faisaient le piment de la vie, mais il savait qu'en fouillant dans le passé d'Allen il s'aventurait sur une pente très glissante, qu'il aurait grand mal à gravir s'il venait à déraper. C'avait été pareil avec Kanda.

Quand il avait rencontré le japonais, en primaire, ce dernier n'avait pas du tout apprécié que Lavi se soit permis de fouiner. Surtout en ce qui concernait ses parents. La seule chose qui avait fait que Lavi était toujours en vie après cela, avait été son statut d'orphelin dans des circonstances assez tristes aussi. Sans compter que Lavi s'était fait un devoir après cela de ne plus se mêler des affaires du brun, si ce n'est pour le taquiner de temps en temps, quoiqu'au risque de se prendre une trempe s'il allait trop loin.

La douce Lenalee, elle, désapprouvait complètement ses méthodes mais ne disait rien quant à la fin. C'était celle envers qui Lavi se sentait le plus à l'aise. Sans compter qu'elle était particulièrement jolie, ce qui n'était pas à négliger quand on savait que Lavi appréciait particulièrement la gente féminine.

C'est sur cette réflexion que le rouquin se rappela ce qu'il était en train de faire : il avait décidé de suivre Allen, sans que celui-ci ne le sache évidemment, et se trouvait maintenant dans un quartier résidentiel simple. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Lavi se tâtait pour savoir s'il oserait le prendre en filature ou non, et comment il le ferait.

Il ne s'était décidé que le matin même après avoir regardé une énième fois l'anglais se désintéresser complètement des cours (où il arrivait cependant à obtenir des notes correctes voire très bonnes, ce qui faisait rager le roux). Au repas de midi Allen avait essayé de les faire parler à propos des rumeurs sur le lycée et le rouquin s'était rendu compte que depuis qu'il était là, le blandin cherchait à en apprendre plus à ce propos, de toutes les manières détournées possibles. Aujourd'hui cependant il l'avait demandé directement, ce qui indiquait clairement que l'anglais avait perdu patience. La question qui se posait était de comprendre pourquoi ce sujet intéressait autant Allen. Celui là et la question des jumeaux aussi.

Ce second sujet n'était guère développé parce qu'aucun des trois ne connaissaient les Jasdavid, comme on appelait les frères David et Jasdero, et qu'ils étaient maintenant absents depuis plusieurs semaines. Le rouquin tiqua à cette réflexion, comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir ? Les jumeaux avaient disparu au moment où Allen était arrivé ! Et ce dernier s'intéressait de bien près aux disparitions qui faisaient le terreau des rumeurs qui courraient sur le lycée.

Lavi les connaissaient bien ces rumeurs, il faisait même partie de ceux qui étaient les mieux informés. Seuls quelques superstitieux pouvaient parler de fantômes même s'il était vrai que ses disparitions laissaient matière à conjectures…

Cela avait commencé en début d'année. Un nouvel élève chinois était arrivé au lycée un matin et le soir n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il s'appelait Chaoji Han et ses parents avaient signalé sa disparition rapidement. De lui, aucune trace, alors qu'on l'avait vu aller en cours pendant la matinée. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu c'était à la pause du déjeuner alors qu'il s'éloignait pour répondre à un coup de téléphone.

La deuxième "victime" avait été un jeune laborantin, Bak Chan, qui assistait les professeurs de physique-chimie lors des travaux pratiques pour surveiller les élèves et apporter le matériel. Le prof ce jour là avait envoyé Bak chercher de nouveaux tubes à essais, pour remplacer ceux qu'un élève maladroit avait cassés. Il n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'au labo et semblait s'être évaporé dans la nature. Des personnes étaient allées jusques chez lui mais son appartement était fermé à clé et les voisins affirmèrent ne plus l'avoir vu depuis.

Même rengaine pour une autre personne. C'était une nouvelle surveillante, Mlle Lotto. La pauvre femme, un peu dépressive, était particulièrement maladroite et s'était perdue à de nombreuses reprises quand elle était arrivée. On lui avait donné des dossiers à amener à la scolarité et dans le court trajet entre les salles, elle s'était évaporée. Aucune trace chez elle ni même ailleurs.

Le dernier disparu était un jeune professeur de sport, M Dark. Il avait disparu après avoir fini de ranger les équipements de sport un jeudi soir, juste à la fin d'un cours d'athlétisme. Les élèves affirmaient qu'ils n'avaient plus vu le professeur quand celui-ci était allé dans la réserve. Ses affaires personnelles étaient restées au lycée jusqu'à ce que la police intervienne dans cette affaire.

Bien entendu, ils ne trouvèrent rien malgré deux mois d'investigation et l'affaire avait fini par être classée, sans qu'aucun élément nouveau n'arrive. Enfin, maintenant il fallait compter sur la disparition des jumeaux aussi…

Lavi se rembrunit à cette pensée et se rendit soudain compte qu'il venait de perdre la piste d'Allen. Il regarda alentours pour tenter de le repérer mais le blandin avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Le rouquin songea que vouloir suivre Allen c'était comme vouloir attraper de la fumée avec les mains… Lavi soupira avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, histoire de voir si Allen ne réapparaissait pas.

* * *

><p>Allen ricana doucement en regardant le rouquin qui rebroussait chemin. Ce dernier n'était pas assez discret pour pouvoir échapper aux sens aiguisés du blandin qui avait facilement réussi à le ballader. Même s'il était vrai qu'il avait pris plus de temps pour réussir à lui glisser entre les mains. Heureusement pour lui, Lavi s'était perdu dans ses pensées et Allen en avait profité pour se soustraire à sa compagnie. Faut dire qu'il était collant le lapin !<p>

Vérifiant une dernière fois que le roux ne le suivait plus Allen se dirigea vers un tout autre quartier de la ville, pris le métro aérien et partit en direction de la campagne. On lui avait ordonné d'aller enquêter sur un éventuel esprit frappeur et il avait apprécié pouvoir quitter un peu l'oppression qu'il ressentait en ville. Si Lavi venait à savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, sans nul doute que le rouquin le prendrait pour un fou voire même un psychopathe.

Un sourire amusé échappa à Allen tandis qu'il regardait le soleil se coucher au travers de la vitre du wagon. Il colla son front à la paroi de verre et ferma les yeux, l'air soudain triste : quelles que soient les personnes avec qui il se liait, ces dernières finissaient toujours par le rejeter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà un chapitre de plus de bouclé ! J'espère ne pas trop vous perdre en changeant continuellement de point de vue mais j'avais besoin de Lavi pour donner des infos sur les disparitions. Je suis un peu overbookée en ce moment alors je ne garantie pas une suite dans l'immédiat...<strong>

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je compte bien continuer à explorer le côté sombre d'Allen !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Bon, alors comment dire ? Je suis navrée de poster si tard mais j'ai de plus en plus de boulot alors ne vous attendez pas à des miracles dans la publication qui va probablement se faire plus erratique... Mais dans tous les cas je remercie tous mes lecteurs qui suivent avec intérêt le développement de cette fic. Encore une fois merci !**

**Disclaimer : les persos sont à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>- Debout, baka deshi ! beugla Cross en soulevant le matelas sur lequel je dormais l'instant d'avant, m'envoyant valser au sol, empêtré dans mes draps.<p>

- Nande, shisho ? grommelais-je d'une voix pâteuse avant de voir l'heure affichée par mon réveil. Non, mais ça ne va pas de venir me réveiller à cette heure ‼? Il est à peine 4h20 du mat' je vous signale et je me suis couché y a à peine 2h !

- Peu importe j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, répliqua impassible Cross en allumant une cigarette.

Je me frottais la tête en me levant tout en lui lançant un regard assassin qui l'affecta peu.

- Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez au juste ? demandais-je sans tenter de cacher ma mauvaise humeur.

- Est-ce que la mission que nous t'avons confiée, avance ?

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Vous m'avez pas réveillé juste pour ça, j'espère ! Parce qu'autant que vous retourniez voir vos maîtresses, j'ai rien à vous donner !

Mon maître fronça les sourcils, non pas sur ma remarque peu voilée, mais sur le fait que je n'avais rien. Il souffla un intense nuage de fumée avant de demander posément :

- Alors que fais-tu de tes journées ?

- Ce que vous m'avez demandé tiens ! Sans parler des éventuelles missions que l'Administration centrale m'ordonne d'exécuter…

- Missions ? reprit Cross en accentuant son froncement de sourcils.

- Ouais, grommelais-je en remettant en place mon matelas et en lançant mes draps en désordre dessus pour m'asseoir. En solo, s'il vous plaît. Mais peu importe, je doute que vous soyez venu ici juste pour me demander ça, surtout après avoir disparu pendant plus de trois mois…

- Les imbéciles ! murmura dédaigneusement mon maître en reprenant une bouffée de tabac avant de me faire un sourire qui en disait long. Je crois que les choses vont commencer à bouger à partir d'aujourd'hui…

Je soupirais. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour moi lorsqu'il disait ce genre de chose en souriant de la sorte. Je réprimais un bâillement et demandais :

- Et qu'est ce que cela peut bien me faire que vous me disiez ça maintenant ?

- Soit plus sur tes gardes, répondit-il en esquissant un geste pour quitter la pièce.

- Non mais attendez un instant ! m'écriais-je furieux. Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici et vous m'avez réveillé juste pour ça ?

- Un peu plus de respect, baka deshi ! répliqua-t-il. N'oublie pas ce que tu me dois…

- Ca je ne peux l'oublier, fis-je maussade. Je ne pourrais jamais m'acquitter de cette dette… Mais cela ne justifie pas que je doive avoir le moindre respect à votre égard ! alors que vous disparaissez sans justification en me laissant vos dettes…

Il me coupa dans ma tirade pour me dire :

- A partir de maintenant soit plus prudent, imbécile. L'ennemi s'est décidé à se montrer et nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire. Pour le moment, préoccupe-toi principalement de recruter quelques nouveaux membres sur lesquels tu pourras compter le moment venu. Et ne soit pas prétentieux au point de croire que tu pourras toujours tout supporter sur tes propres épaules.

Il me planta là, refermant la porte de ma chambre et quelques instants plus tard, celle de l'appartement, ne laissant derrière lui que l'odeur de ses cigarettes. Frustré, je lançais mon oreiller contre la porte de ma chambre en pestant les plus horribles sorts que je connaissais à son encontre.

Après m'être un peu calmé, je me levais pour ramasser mon oreiller et je le contemplais pensivement en murmurant :

- L'ennemi va se montrer, hein ?

Trop épuisé pour réfléchir plus loin à ce que pouvait bien signifier cette simple phrase, je me recouchais sans songer à refaire mon lit. Il serait bien temps d'aviser le moment venu, d'autant plus que pour le moment je devais aller en cours à 8h ce qui ne me laissait que trois petites heures pour finir ma nuit. Je me rendormis sans plus me soucier de rien.

* * *

><p>Kanda observa Allen toute la matinée. Ce dernier semblait peu attentif, aussi bien aux cours qu'à ce que disait Lenalee ou Lavi, et il paraissait être tombé du lit ce matin. S'il n'avait pas eu cet air aussi déprimé, sa tête aurait pu prêter à sourire mais en ce moment Kanda se disait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec le blandin. D'ailleurs les deux autres n'insistèrent pas non plus quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne tiraient rien du jeune garçon aux allures de zombie. Il finit même par s'endormir en cours d'histoire au grand énervement du professeur qui ne parvint pas à le réveiller.<p>

La sonnerie y parvint, indiquant par la même occasion l'heure du déjeuner. Kanda regarda l'Anglais se faire réprimander par le professeur à la sortie du cours avant que celui-ci ne daigne le laisser partir pour déjeuner. Nous nous dirigeâmes comme à notre habitude vers le toit et au passage nous croisâmes un homme bien habillé qui menait nonchalamment les Jasdavid. Rien de bien étrange en soit, sachant que les jumeaux avaient été absents pendant un moment, il était normal que quelqu'un vienne justifier cette absence.

Là où les choses basculèrent fut quand Allen les vit à son tour. Je vis alors le Moyashi blanchir à l'extrême (je pensais qu'il lui était impossible d'être plus pâle que ce matin, mais apparemment je me trompais...) et serrer les poings et la mâchoire à leur passage. Les jumeaux le dévisagèrent curieusement, Jasdero ne pouvant retenir ses "Hihi" agaçants, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas, préférant poursuivre leur chemin. L'adulte, en revanche parut extrêmement surpris de voir Allen et demanda à ce dernier avec un grand sourire, quoiqu'un peu crispé :

- Que fais-tu ici, shônen ?

- Je te retourne la question, fit Allen d'une voix glaciale sans se soucier que Lenalee, Lavi et moi-même les dévisagions.

- Tu vois, je viens accompagner mes neveux pour justifier leur longue absence.

Un effrayant sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allen alors qu'il disait :

- Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps…

Il fit un geste pour se détourner du plus âgé lorsque l'adulte l'attrapa par le bras et le colla violement au mur avant de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Lenalee poussa un petit cri et je m'apprêtais à intervenir lorsqu'Allen tendit une main vers nous pour nous retenir et chuchotait en réponse à son interlocuteur :

- Nous sommes dans un lycée, ici, tu le sais ?

- Tu as raison, fit l'homme en costume en lâchant Allen et en remettant de l'ordre dans la tenue du blandin qui ne bougea pas. Dans ce cas, j'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre pour que tu puisses répondre à mes questions…

Il susurra les derniers mots en passant son index le long de la ligne de la mâchoire d'Allen qui lâcha un rire rauque et dénué de toute chaleur :

- Compte sur moi ! J'ai deux ou trois choses à régler avec toi, Tyki Mikk !

- Eh bien, à plus tard, shônen ! répliqua l'adulte en rejoignant les Jasdavid qui l'attendaient au bout du couloir en souriant méchamment.

- Est-ce que ça va Allen ? demanda Lenalee avec inquiétude tandis que ce dernier remettait en ordre ses vêtements.

- Non mais il se prend pour qui ce type ! s'insurgea Lavi, visiblement en colère.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Allen en nous faisant un sourire éclatant.

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il semblait vraiment heureux de cette rencontre, comme l'indiquait l'éclat farouche qui luisait dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela, reprit le blandin plus posément. C'est juste un petit souci d'ordre matériel entre lui et moi.

- D'ordre matériel ? demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Il t'a presque épinglé au mur !

Un air effrayant se dessina sur le visage de l'Anglais alors qu'il jetait un dernier regard vers le bout du couloir où avaient disparu les trois individus.

- Il n'a pas digéré sa défaite au poker, face à moi ! s'amusa le blandin en reprenant le chemin vers le toit.

- Poker ? demanda Lenalee, perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous caches Allen ? interrogea Lavi, mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci se retourna et en faisant un large sourire, il répondit :

- Beaucoup de choses mon cher Lavi, beaucoup de choses…

A n'en point douter Allen trempait dans quelque chose de pas net. Mais c'était ce qui m'attirait le plus chez lui : cette aura de dangerosité. Une attirance malsaine me liait avec ce jeune garçon qui semblait représenter pour moi plus que ce que je l'aurais jamais cru capable.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois que je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux en passant à un point de vue extérieur à intérieur. Mais comme je n'ai pas l'impression que ça gêne dans la narration j'ai laissé tel quel... Si ça ennuie quelqu'un qu'elle me le dise et je verrais si je pourrais remédier à ça (je ne garantis absolument rien, attention !)<strong>

**Toujours est-il que je vous rajoute encore un petit mystère concernant Allen sans pour autant répondre aux autres questions... (niark niark) Normalement ça devrait commencer à bouger un peu par la suite. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de bonne humeur ce soir et en plus j'ai de l'inspiration (je doute que ça dure très longtemps..) alors je publie le chapitre qui suit dans le foulée du précédent.**

**Ici j'étudie un peit revirement de situation qui m'a beaucoup plu à écrire. en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir )à le lire.**

**Les persos appartiennent à Hoshino etc... Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Lavi avait bien vu qu'Allen n'était pas dans son assiette ce matin là. En fait il était même complètement à côté de la plaque puisqu'il avait réussi à s'endormir en cours d'histoire, ce qui avait valu au blandin une remontrance de la part du professeur à la fin du cours.<p>

Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait suivre. En effet à l'heure du déjeuner ils avaient croisé les jumeaux (ah finalement ils n'étaient pas à mettre sur la liste des disparus) et un homme au visage hispanique, qui arborait une courte chevelure frisée qu'il avait attaché avec l'aide d'un catogan. Il portait un costume noir d'excellente facture avec une chemise blanche par en dessous. La vision de cet homme avait figé Allen et la réaction de l'adulte avait éberlué Lavi.

Ce dernier avait clairement vu dans les prunelles de l'individu, qui se disait être l'oncle des Jasdavid, briller des envies de meurtre, envie partagée par Allen. Cette vision avait perturbé le rouquin qui ne savait plus comment prendre le blandin qui avait paru de meilleure humeur et en pleine forme alors qu'il venait de se faire agresser par l'adulte. Les sourires qu'Allen lançait étaient d'ailleurs dénués de leur gentillesse ou de leur moquerie habituelle pour laisser place à des reflets sadiques. D'ailleurs il semblait que même Lenalee s'en était rendue compte et cela l'inquiétait.

Il savait déjà qu'Allen avait un côté sombre qu'il cachait, mais le voir, même ne serait-ce qu'un instant, lui avait glacé le sang. Surtout que le blandin ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils ignoraient sur lui.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le rouquin dévisageait Allen qui déjeunait avec entrain, l'appétit nullement entamé par sa rencontre avec ce Tyki Mikk… L'Anglais avait quasiment fini les trois quart de sa portion quand il releva le nez de son repas pour constater que ses amis avaient à peine touché aux leurs. Il allait faire une remarque à ce propos quand la porte menant à l'escalier s'ouvrit à la volée, un coup de pied de David l'ayant envoyé heurté le mur tandis que son frère riait bêtement à côté. Les ennuis ne font que commencer, ne put s'empêcher de penser Lavi en jetant un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants.

Ces derniers hilares, regardaient avec intérêt l'anglais qui leur lançait le même regard. Le sourire accroché aux lèvres d'Allen indiquait que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Si Lavi serait volontiers resté pour savoir comment tout cela allait évoluer, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la douce Lenalee et il ne voulait pas que celle-ci soit entraînée dans des histoires. Il l'attrapa par le bras en se levant alors que celle-ci protestait mais il fut arrêté dans son élan en voyant Jasdero qui venait de se poser à côté de lui. Ce garçon avait de longs cheveux blonds et son maquillage outrancier masquait en bonne partie ses yeux. Il portait comme son frère, l'uniforme de manière débraillée même si, sur David l'effet était plus réussi. Ce dernier était aussi brun que son frère était blond et arborait une coupe plus conventionnelle.

David s'approcha d'Allen à grandes enjambées, les mains dans les poches et vint se placer debout devant lui. Il ricana :

- Ohoh ! Alors c'est donc toi qui as ridiculisé Tyki ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien méchant…

Allen répliqua par un sourire candide :

- C'est ce qu'il semble…

Le visage de David se déforma de colère alors qu'il crachait :

- Mais c'est qu'il ne se prend pas pour rien, le disciple de Cross !

Allen fronça les sourcils.

- Cet enfoiré, hihi ! s'exclama Jasdero.

- Ah, je vois que vous connaissez mon parrain, puis je vous demander d'où vous le connaissez ? demanda poliment Allen en faisant un sourire.

- Il nous a échappé hihi ! commença Jasdero d'une voix aiguë. Et il a même osé nous laisser ses dettes !

- La ferme, imbécile, s'écria son frère en le frappant sur le crâne.

- Ah. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je trouvais que mes dépenses s'étaient allégées récemment, fit pensivement Allen. En tous cas je vous remercie du coup de main. Je serais ravi de discuter plus longtemps avec vous mais vous me voyez navré, mes amis et moi-même en avons fini ici. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Allen se leva et enjoignit le reste de son groupe à en faire de même. Les jumeaux étaient offusqués mais le blandin n'y prit pas garde. Lavi était stupéfait, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher des noises aux Jasdavid s'il voulait passer une année scolaire tranquille. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, David répliqua avec un rictus amusé :

- Mais fais donc, deshi. De toutes manières nous nous recroiserons sûrement…

- Ouais, à bientôt, hihi ! rajouta son frère avec un sourire moqueur.

La deuxième chose qui surprit Lavi fut le manque total de réaction de la part de Yû. Ce dernier avait plutôt tendance à prendre facilement la mouche et ne supportait pas de voir les jumeaux en peinture. Le rouquin allait faire une remarque à ce propos quand le brun empoigna Allen par le col et le colla au mur de l'escalier, à dix bons centimètres du sol.

- Kanda ! s'exclama Lenalee en voulant aider Allen.

Le japonais lui lança un regard noir qui la fit reculer et se concentra sur l'Anglais qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu étouffé, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire.

- Va falloir que tu t'expliques Moyashi ! et maintenant ! menaça le ténébreux.

- C'est Allen, répliqua ce dernier, imperturbable. Et si vous voulez tellement des explications il faudra que vous soyez prêts à en accepter les conséquences…

- Quelles conséquences ? demanda Lavi avant de se retourner en entendant la porte du toit claquer.

Les jumeaux venaient de descendre du toit et passèrent à côté d'eux, l'air de rien, si ce n'est qu'ils arboraient une mine particulièrement réjouie. Le regard du rouquin revint sur le blandin, qui ne paraissait pas vraiment affolé de la situation.

- Quelles conséquences ? demanda Lenalee en écho aux paroles de Lavi.

Allen fit un sourire triste et chuchota doucement à l'attention de la jeune fille.

-Es tu prête à abandonner ton innocence ? Pour plonger dans mon monde où toutes les illusions disparaissent ?

Puis sans que Lavi n'y comprenne rien, Allen s'était aisément libérer de la poigne de Kanda, pour descendre les escaliers, les mains dans les poches et un air de tristesse sur le visage. Lavi tourna son regard vers le japonais pour comprendre comment le blandin s'était échappé des mains du brun. Ce dernier semblait bouleversé, car il regardait dans le vide, absent.

Tout ça n'était pas normal, pensa le roux. Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il s'élança à la poursuite d'Allen et le rattrapa aisément. L'anglais s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir et semblait s'être laissé glisser le long du mur pour finir assis contre la cloison. Son regarda aussi était vide mais il parcourait pensivement les contours de la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ou as dit à Yû pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? s'exclama le borgne, hors de lui.

Lavi détestait quand il n'avait plus prise sur ce qui l'entourait et là tout basculait autour d'Allen Walker. Lavi se rendit compte qu'il haïssait son interlocuteur parce qu'il était venu détruire son monde et ses certitudes. Allen le regarda et un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il disait :

- C'est ça, hais moi ! Déteste-moi ! Comme ça je ne pourrais pas me servir de toi et tu seras libre de continuer ta vie comme tu l'entends. Mais si tu me détestes, ne cherche pas à fouiller dans mon passé ou même mon présent. Tu finirais englouti dans les ténèbres qui m'entourent… Rejette-moi avec toute la hargne dont tu es capable. Je sais que tu peux le faire, Bookman, tu as toi aussi ta part de noirceur, laisse libre court à ce sentiment de haine qui t'emplit tout entier.

Lavi s'emporta en entendant Allen l'appeler par son nom de famille. Il agrippa le col du blandin et le portant à bout de bras, il le lança à travers le couloir. Allen retomba souplement, un peu plus loin, riant aux éclats. Lavi allait pour le frapper quand Lenalee arriva et retint son bras.

- Non, Lavi, ne fais pas ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

Lavi se calma, suffisamment pour constater que Yû était derrière lui et semblait maître de lui-même. Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Allen, qui esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de s'éclipser dans la cage d'escalier la plus proche.

Le temps que Lavi soit suffisamment zen pour retourner en cours accompagné de ses deux amis, les affaires d'Allen avaient disparues, de même que leur propriétaire.

"Bon débarras !" pensa amèrement le borgne en portant la main dans ses cheveux.

Plus tard alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il se sentit bête d'avoir laissé libre court à sa fureur. Visiblement le blandin n'attendait que ça et lui, avait bêtement joué son jeu. Il se fustigea lui-même mais il ne pouvait se retirer les paroles de l'anglais de la tête. Même s'il l'avait poussé à le haïr l'Anglais avait aussi tenté de le protéger contre ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Allen était-il donc finalement protecteur ? Leur avait-il joué cette comédie pour éviter de les entraîner dans des ennuis, comme semblaient l'annoncer les jumeaux ?

Ils ne virent pas Allen le lendemain, ni le jour suivant. En fait il ne vint plus cette semaine, ni celle qui suivit et Lavi commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas fait une erreur de jugement vis-à-vis de son cadet…

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, pour l'instant Yû fait très OOC mais ne vous inquiétez pas la situation va revenir à son avantage :)<strong>

**Alors votre avis ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Neuvième chapitre en ligne avec quelques infos en plus même si je sais que vous ne vous contenterez jamais de ces maigres miettes ;) !Mais je voulais faire cette description avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet... **

**Encore merci aux lectrices qui viennent voir ce que j'ai bien pu encore inventer pour notre cher Allen.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de Man sont à Hoshino.**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaines que le Moyashi était parti sans rien nous expliquer après son altercation avec l'oncle des jumeaux. Depuis, nous n'avions plus eu de ses nouvelles et il n'était pas réapparu au lycée depuis. Il avait habilement esquivé ma question et il ne répondait pas aux nombreux messages et appels que laissaient une Lenalee inquiète.<p>

Lavi m'avait tanné pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi je l'avais laissé partir sans rien faire mais j'ignorais les questions dérangeantes du rouquin. Comment lui expliquer que ce qu'Allen m'avait murmuré m'avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique ? Comment lui dire sans m'impliquer que le "Gomen" chuchoté à mon oreille m'avait rappelé mon étrange cauchemar ? Et par la même occasion des souvenirs dérangeants concernant mes parents. Je soupirais, las de ces mystères, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires. Une seule revenait sans cesse : le comportement d'Allen m'énervait. Rien que pour nous laisser à l'écart j'avais envie de mettre mon poing dans sa figure pour qu'il efface le sourire condescendant qu'il nous adresserait sûrement quand nous le reverrions. Parce que j'étais certain d'une chose : d'une manière ou d'une autre nous allions à nouveau croiser la route du Moyashi.

Ne serait ce que parce qu'il avait attiré l'attention des Jasdavid, qui étaient réputés pour être de vraies tiques quand il s'agissait de pourrir la vie à quelqu'un. Je retins un sourire méprisant : jamais ces deux là n'avaient tenté de m'approcher pour venir me chercher des noises. En retour je les ignorais royalement et tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais l'arrivée d'Allen avait changé certains paramètres et même si pour le moment les jumeaux se tenaient à carreaux il allait sans dire qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à bouger. Entre autre pour revoir Allen, et il semblait que nous étions les seules personnes à s'être liées avec le blandin, ce qui impliquait par conséquent que David et son frère viendraient tôt ou tard nous importuner à ce sujet, surtout si le Moyashi ne réapparaissait pas rapidement.

La sonnerie retentit, coupant court mes efforts de réflexion en produisant le brouhaha habituel de chaises qui raclaient le sol et de conversations ennuyantes. Lenalee se retourna pour s'adresser à lavi, l'air grave. Je lançais un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il avait mal digéré le comportement d'Allen et si la chinoise n'était pas intervenue, le blandin en aurait pris pour son grade, ce qui m'aurait fortement déplu. Pas qu'Allen soit amoché, non, mais que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'envoie à l'hosto… En tous cas la colère du rouquin s'était affaiblie avec les jours qui passaient et il regardait maintenant les évènements avec un autre œil.

- Lavi, demanda Lenalee, tu nous as bien dit qu'en faisant des recherches sur Allen tu avais appris où il habitait n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, fit Lavi. Tu voudrais aller le voir ?

- Il ne répond pas à mes appels et ça va faire deux semaines qu'il ne vient plus en cours. J'ai l'impression qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose de grave…

- Tu sais, Lena, commença Lavi avec sérieux, je crois pas que nous devrions plus nous impliquer dans les affaires d'Allen. Y a trop de choses qu'on connaît pas et…

- Mais c'est notre camarade ! répliqua Lenalee, sûre d'elle. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça surtout en sachant qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis…

Lavi soupira et lâcha :

- Ta gentillesse te perdra ! OK, je veux bien te donner son adresse mais je t'accompagne : hors de question de te laisser y aller toute seule !

- Je viens aussi, ajoutais-je.

Lavi me regarda avec étonnement.

- Y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerais régler avec le Moyashi… fis-je en réponse.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Lui aussi voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Dans ce cas allons-y dès la fin des cours, reprit Lavi. Aujourd'hui on finit tôt donc ça devrait pouvoir le faire.

- Merci Lavi, dit Lenalee avec un sourire reconnaissant mais un peu triste.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvâmes devant la porte de l'appartement de ce stupide Moyashi qui ne semblait pas être chez lui. On accédait chez lui par des couloirs ouverts sur l'extérieur, nous permettant d'entendre les bruits venant de la rue.

* * *

><p>Alors que nous allions abandonner l'idée de voir Allen ce jour là, nous entendîmes une voiture se garer en contrebas, et les personnes à l'intérieur discuter. La voiture en elle-même était masquée par un arbre qui se trouvait là mais la conversation, ou plutôt la fin de la conversation nous parvint distinctement :<p>

- … j'espère que vous ferez plus attention la prochaine fois Walker, déclarait une voix d'homme, relativement jeune au timbre mais assez agacé. On ne vous envoie pas en mission pour que vous rajoutiez un excédent de travail à nos infirmières !

- On s'en fout de ça, surtout qu'hier soir c'était un coriace... Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si vous allez changer mon affectation : je n'ai pas envie de rester encore une année entière dans cet établissement pourri ! répliqua vertement une voix aisément reconnaissable, celle d'Allen. J'ai accompli ma mission je n'ai plus rien à y faire vu qu'il n'y a personne d'intéressant pour être engager.

- Avec le rapport que vous nous avez fait, cette mission est caduque. Nous comptons maintenant vous donner l'ordre de surveiller les faits et gestes de ces jeunes hommes.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, toi et ton Administration centrale ! C'est toi qui est le spécialiste des filatures, moi tout ce que je fais c'est **exécuter** les ordres.

Au ton employé, Allen insista fortement sur le mot "exécuter". Je regardais Lavi et Lenalee, qui s'étaient comme moi penchés pour mieux entendre. La jeune fille avait ouvert ses yeux en grand, effarée par ce qu'elle entendait, alors que le rouquin se renfrognait. Allen semblait appartenir à une organisation qui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle… Mais qui était-il sensé recruter ?

- Rah ! Peu importe, reprenais Allen agacé. Tachez de régler ce problème au plus vite, j'en ai déjà marre de ce jeu de masque, l'ennemi ayant choisi délibérément de se montrer…

- Justement, vous devriez être plus prudent, surtout après l'incident…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que tu sais parfaitement que Central m'envoie seul délibérément, dans le but de les faire sortir de l'ombre. Me fais pas rire, tu joues mal ce rôle de naïf…

Allen éclata d'un rire sans joie alors que nous entendions l'autre se renfrogner et qu'un briquet était actionné. Bientôt la fumée d'une cigarette s'éleva à travers le feuillage.

- Vous devriez penser à arrêter ces saloperies, reprit l'interlocuteur d'Allen après un instant de silence.

- T'es pas ma mère, Link, répliqua Allen.

- Bon, puisque vous paraissez suffisamment de mauvaise humeur, je vais prendre congé avant que vous ne deveniez exécrable, fit le dénommé Link en démarrant le moteur de sa voiture.

- Très bien ! Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir, répondit Allen.

La voiture s'éloigna alors, nous laissant à peine le temps de distinguer la chevelure claire du chauffeur qu'en bas nous entendîmes Allen qui montait les escaliers. Le bruit de ses pas était anormalement lent, comme s'il avait du mal à marcher. Mais dans tous les cas il ne pourrait pas nous échapper aussi facilement que la dernière fois, et nous allions enfin avoir des réponses à nos questions.

Nous le vîmes bientôt arriver au bout du couloir. Il était salement amoché : il boitait bas et son bras gauche était entouré de bandages et tenu en écharpe contre son torse. Autour de sa tête et de son cou, d'autres bandages venaient compléter le tableau. Il était vêtu simplement, un jogging clair, une paire de chaussons noirs, un tee shirt gris sans manche et une veste lui recouvrait les épaules. Allumé au coin de sa bouche, une cigarette échappait quelques fumées.

Il n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise en nous voyant là devant chez lui, il ne dit rien en nous dépassant si ce n'est qu'un sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nous tournant le dos, il prit ses clés d'appartement dans une de ses poches et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna alors vers nous, qui attendions et fit avec fatalisme :

- Vous êtes venus finalement…

Son regard se porta sur Lenalee, puis sur Lavi avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

- Laissez-moi deviner… C'est Lenalee qui a eu l'initiative n'est ce pas ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes là que pour vous assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, je me trompe ?

- Nous voulons des réponses, trancha Lavi.

Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, répondit le blandin en s'effaçant pour nous laisser entrer.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser contre son bandage et de refermer la porte derrière nous.

Son appartement était grand mais vide. En fait il n'y avait que le strict minimum dans les pièces : un canapé foncé en face d'une télévision solitaire dans le salon. Une table avec deux chaises dans la cuisine. Un petit meuble dans l'entrée où Allen posa ses clés à côté d'une pile de courrier monstre et d'un portemanteau où pendait un blouson fatigué. Pas d'étagères, pas de livres, pas de photos, pas de babioles que les gens accumulaient d'ordinaire. Les murs étaient nus.

- Faites comme chez vous ! s'exclama le blandin en allant dans la cuisine à l'américaine.

Il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir du thé, fit de même avec un autre pour sortir théière et tasses, le tout d'une seule main et avec agilité. Soit il était ambidextre, soit il s'était déjà retrouvé dans la situation où il ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras gauche. Au vu des informations que nous venions d'avoir, je penchais pour la seconde option.

Il mit l'eau à bouillir et se débarrasser d'un mouvement souple de sa veste avant d'amener une chaise de la cuisine au salon pour s'asseoir à califourchon dessus le dossier devant lui pour qu'il puisse s'y accouder alors que nous prenions place dans le canapé. D'une poche arrière de son pantalon il sortit un paquet de cigarette et il s'apprêtait à en sortir une quand il releva la tête et demanda :

- Ca vous gêne si je fume ?

- Beaucoup, grinça Lavi, peu aimable.

Le blandin soupira et sortit quand même la cigarette pour la coincer au coin de ses lèvres mais ne l'alluma pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'Allen fumait mais les faits étaient sous mes yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un "Tch" désapprobateur. Il me fixa alors droit dans les yeux et demanda :

- Je suppose que vous avez dû entendre une partie de ma conversation à l'instant. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis perplexe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à donner beaucoup de mordant au personnage de Kanda pour le moment. Moi je le trouve bien effacé par rapport à Allen et même à Lavi et pourtant j'arrive pas l'imaginer autrement. C'est bizarre...<strong>

**Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici mon dixième chapitre, champagne ! **

**Non, plus sérieusement, je suis assez satisfaite d'être parvenue jusqu'ici avec autant d'enthousiasme de la part de mes lectrices ! Donc dans ce nouveau chapitre de nouvelles interrogations, parce que les révélations vont se faire plus tard, même si je vous laisse quelques indices...**

**Disclaimer : Heu... vous ne savez toujours pas que les personnages sont les enfants d'Hoshino ?**

* * *

><p>Je me doutais que ce moment allait arriver. Qu'un jour il faudrait que je m'explique et que par là même je me dévoile. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé le faire aussi vite et face à ces trois là.<p>

Je croyais qu'en un mois mon comportement les aurait maintenus loin de moi. Après tout c'est ce qui s'était passé les rares fois où j'avais eu à infiltrer un établissement scolaire, dans lequel je restais à peine deux mois. D'une parce que je détestais l'ambiance qu'il y avait là bas et de deux parce qu'en général c'était le temps qu'il me fallait pour résoudre les éventuelles missions que j'avais à y accomplir. Le reste du temps je le partageais entre mes exorcismes et des petits boulots pour payer l'appart et les dettes de mon maître.

Ils étaient maintenant assis face à moi dans le canapé de mon salon et attendaient que je prenne la parole. Lavi et Kanda semblaient déterminés à me faire cracher le morceau alors que Lenalee s'inquiétait vraisemblablement plus de mon état que de ma vie. Elle était si adorable quand elle faisait ça mais c'est ce qui la rendait aussi si détestable. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me prenne en pitié pour quoi que ce soit, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais et j'étais suffisamment apte à m'occuper de moi tout seul.

Lavi m'avait interdit de fumer alors je jouais pensivement avec ma cigarette éteinte, la faisant passer sur le dos de ma main ou entre mes doigts avant de soupirer et de me lancer. Mais je n'allais pas leur rendre la tâche facile :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Ma question les prit au dépourvu, ils s'attendaient à ce que je débite toute mon histoire d'un coup pour leurs beaux yeux ? Ben c'était raté. Ce fut Lenalee qui commença :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ces deux dernières semaines ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Question facile et qui me permettait de garder beaucoup de choses par devers moi. Qu'elle était naïve ! Mais les deux autres ne le seraient sûrement pas autant. Surtout sachant que Lavi avait probablement dû chercher pas mal d'infos sur moi pour trouver ne serait-ce que mon adresse.

- J'avais des trucs à faire qui m'empêchaient de venir en cours, répondis-je laconiquement, jouant toujours à faire passer la cigarette entre mes doigts. Et ce qui m'est arrivé… en fait je n'ai pas été très attentif à ce que je faisais et je me suis fait blesser un peu bêtement. T'inquiètes pas, d'ici trois à quatre jours il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

- Tu reviendras en cours ? demanda-t-elle, avec quoi ? Espoir, détresse ?

- J'aurais aimé te répondre non, mais pour le moment je suis obligé alors oui je reviendrais en cours dès demain.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'affectation ? demanda brusquement Lavi. Qui étais- tu sensé recruter et pour le compte de qui ? Pourquoi dois-tu surveiller les jumeaux ?

Comme je m'en doutais Lavi n'avait pas encore digéré ma petite incartade de l'autre jour et se montrait assez agressif mais très précis dans ses questions. J'allais avoir du mal à répondre sans dévoiler des informations sur la Congrégation. J'eus un sourire cynique envers moi-même.

- J'ai été transféré dans ce lycée pour en apprendre le plus possible sur les disparitions qui y ont eu lieu, mais ça je suppose que tu t'en doutais déjà…

Il hocha la tête, mais garda une figure fermée et les sourcils froncés.

- Normalement, ce n'aurait pas dû être une mission pour moi, mais, vois-tu, on manque de personnel en ce moment, et donc par la même occasion je devais évaluer les jeunes qui m'entouraient pour savoir si nous pouvions les engager. Presqu'aucun ne répond aux critères de sélection mais ça c'était prévisible. Les jeunes sont rarement les meilleurs éléments que l'on puisse trouver… Quant aux jumeaux, il semblerait qu'ils soient impliqués dans cette affaire de disparitions…

Lavi parut surpris. Il n'avait visiblement pas envisagé cette possibilité, ce qui m'amusa. J'entendis ma bouilloire siffler et je me levais pour aller verser l'eau chaude dans la théière et amener le plateau chargé des tasses. Ma main gauche étant immobilisée, l'exercice n'était pas des plus faciles mais je m'étais déjà entraîné auparavant, lorsque j'avais perdu ce même bras gauche. Au moins là je n'étais pas manchot. Je leur apportais tout ça dans le salon où ils attendaient perdus dans leurs réflexions. Lavi me foudroya du regard en disant :

- Tu as délibérément ignoré une de mes questions et tu viens d'en faire naître d'autres !

- Ah oui ? fis-je innocemment. Laquelle ?

- Arrête ton char, s'exclama-t-il. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je n'en aurais pas appris plus.

Je bus une gorgée brûlante de mon thé, pour me donner le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir répondre. Kanda intervint pour demander, neutre :

- Quels critères ? Et qui as-tu repéré ?

Ah ! Lui aussi allait droit au but. Mais peut être que je pourrais amener plus facilement les choses en les amenant de cette manière.

- Vous trois êtes de bons sujets, lâchais-je. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a conduit à chercher à en savoir plus sur vous.

- Comment ? s'offusqua Lavi, presque aussi rouge de colère que ses cheveux.

- Malheureusement, votre profil est trop incomplet pour vraiment correspondre à ce que je recherche…Sauf peut être Kanda, terminais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, mais son regard en disait plus long. Il devait avoir quelques hypothèses sur moi et ma dernière phrase venait d'en détruire plus d'une. Il paraissait perplexe mais un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me demandait :

- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, Moyashi, peux tu me dire en quoi je suis si intéressant pour toi ?

Il insista particulièrement sur le "Moyashi" à mon grand déplaisir et je répondis avec un sourire non moins identique :

- C'est Allen. Et c'est ton passé ainsi que ta maîtrise des armes blanches qui font que tu m'intéresses.

- Comment… ? fit-il avec fureur.

- La mort de tes parents pour être plus exact, ajoutais-je en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour eux, repris-je sans tact. Leur mort n'a pas dû être immédiate vu les blessures qu'ils avaient. Ils ont dû souffrir mais peut être moins que toi qui a été témoin de toute la scène…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lavi. Il était dit que tu les avais trouvés morts en rentrant chez toi !

Oulà, le rouquin venait de faire un très gros faux pas. Le japonais se contenta de le fusiller du regard, ce qui fit que le borgne se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, ayant compris qu'il avait dépassé une ou plusieurs bornes. Kanda se tourna vers moi, le regard haineux :

- D'où tires-tu de telles informations ?

- De toi, répondis-je sans me formaliser de son humeur. Quand je te regarde je te vois toujours baigné du sang de tes parents… Ce n'est pas très agréable, surtout que dernièrement ça s'est renforcé parce que tu y penses.

Ma réponse le prit totalement au dépourvu, faisant retomber sa colère pour faire place à une interrogation muette. Les deux autres aussi étaient surpris. Je repris une gorgée de thé, constatant au passage qu'aucun des trois n'avaient touché à leurs tasses. A partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière aussi les prévins-je :

- Je veux bien vous donner des informations complémentaires. Mais c'est une voie de non retour : après vous devrez intégrer mon organisation ou il faudra que l'on vous fasse taire…

- Nous faire taire ? s'écria Lenalee, stupéfaite. Tu veux dire, nous tuer ?

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater franchement de rire :

- Où est-ce que tu as pêché une idée pareille ? m'exclamais-je hilare. Je sais que l'organisation a des procédés peu orthodoxes mais jamais nous n'avons tué… Ils se contentent de vous effacer la mémoire.

Lenalee fit la moue, vexée avant de me répondre :

- Pourtant tout à l'heure tu disais que tu exécutais les ordres…

Elle appuya volontairement sur le mot exécuter. Un large sourire restait sur mon visage et je regardais mes trois interlocuteurs tour à tour :

- Vous croyiez que j'étais quoi ? Tueur à gages ? A mon âge ? Ne soyez pas ridicules ! J'ai effectivement dit que j'étais celui qui exécutait les ordres, pour bien distinguer ce que je faisais de ce que mon chauffeur faisait. Je n'ai jamais tué personne même si parfois j'en ai bien envie…

En disant la dernière phrase je pensais à Leverrier qui m'horripilait au plus haut point mais je me repris et ajoutais :

- Il est encore temps pour vous de faire marche arrière, je ne tiens pas à vous voir venir dans l'organisation : une fois qu'on y rentre on n'en sort plus…

- Tu es en train de nous dire de faire demi tour ? s'exclama Lavi. Alors qu'on ne sait toujours pas si on peut te faire confiance ?

- Dis-moi, Lavi tiens tu tellement que ça à me faire confiance ? fis-je en me penchant vers lui. Tu as vu que m'approcher impliquait une certaine dose de risques, es tu prêt à perdre ta précieuse liberté juste pour en savoir plus ?

Il parut réfléchir, et Lenalee avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Kanda, toujours de mauvaise humeur déclara :

- Peut importe tes mises en garde, je veux savoir comment tu as su pour mes parents ! Alors dépêche-toi de t'expliquer Moyashi ou je te découpe en rondelles et je te jure que je te tuerais lentement.

Je ricanais amèrement :

- Pas de bol : je suis déjà mort. Et c'est Allen ! Rentre toi ça dans le crâne, Bakanda !

Je ne sais pas ce qui les choqua le plus : que j'ai insulté Kanda ou ma précédente affirmation ? Toujours est-il que le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je soupirais : ils voulaient vraiment compliquer les choses ?

- Je vous en prie, partez. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, pourquoi vous acharnez vous à vouloir savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie ? Vous-mêmes ne m'avez rien raconté sur vous : Lenalee ne m'a pas parlé de la perte de ses parents, Lavi tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais perdu un œil après la mort de ta mère ni même osé me dire que ton père avait disparu à l'étranger. Quant à Kanda…tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à parler de toi alors c'est un peu normal que je doive me débrouiller pour en apprendre plus sur toi, n'est ce pas ? Bref allez vous en ! Avant d'être embarqués dans une histoire qui ne vous concerne pas. Parce que mes supérieurs se feront une joie de vous retenir dans ce monde auquel j'appartiens depuis longtemps maintenant. Un monde de souffrances et de sacrifices, un lieu de ténèbres et de douleurs. Vous pourriez mourir, vous serez sûrement blessés et ce, un nombre incalculable de fois… Nous ne tuons pas, ou du moins pas encore, mais nous sommes la cible d'un ennemi qui ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de principes. C'est pour ça que nous sommes en sous effectifs et que je dois recruter de nouvelles personnes.

Je me tus attendant qu'ils fassent un geste, qu'ils disent un mot mais pour le moment ils essayaient d'assimiler les mots que je venais de leur lancer.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te faire haïr ? demanda Lenalee avec tristesse. Pourquoi es-tu si odieux avec nous ?

- C'est ce que je suis Lenalee, murmurais-je doucement. Au lycée je ne fais que porter un masque, là je me présente à vous sous ma vraie nature.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? grommela Kanda.

Je le dévisageais, les yeux dans le vague. Pourquoi maintenant, hein ? Et pourquoi à eux ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Peut être parce que je m'étais adouci pour pouvoir mieux jouer mon rôle, qui sait ?

- Qui sait ? répondis-je en écho à mes pensées. Peut être parce que j'en ai marre de jouer cette mascarade, parce que je voudrais ne plus avoir à vous voir, vous et vos sourires heureux, vous et votre sympathie à mon égard ! Parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre souffre par ma faute, soufflais-je pour moi-même en baissant les yeux.

Je me remémorais mon ami d'enfance, Madarao, avec ses grands sourires et sa gaieté naturelle. Puis je me rappelais comment il était mort. Par ma faute.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre vos avis. Cette fois ci j'axe le texte sur la dualité entre le cynisme d'Allen et sa fragilité intérieure. Je me demande d'ailleurs si le personnage n'est pas en train de se perdre entre sa bonne volonté vis à vis de ses amis et la noirceur qui entoure son coeur... Je me dis parfois que je pars tellement en live que les lectrices doivent être complètement perdues parce qu'Allen change souvent d'humeur^^Mea culpa, je ne suis pas très logique en moi même donc les persos ne risquent pas de l'être beaucoup plus (est ce que c'est français ce que je viens d'écrire O_o ?)<strong>

**Bref, en espérant que je ne vous ai pas perdues en chemin ... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Onzième chapitre. **

**Voici donc quelques éléments sur le passé d'Allen, qu'il se remémore en oubliant la présence de ses amis en face de lui.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont d'Hoshino.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Je devais avoir dix ans à l'époque. C'était après la mort de Mana, quand Cross m'avait déjà récupéré et s'employait en m'apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier, sans compter qu'il me laissait déjà ses dettes à payer. Madarao avait été un des rares enfants qui ne craignaient pas de m'approcher à cause de ma cicatrice. Au début il avait été curieux, comme tous les autres, mais au final un véritable lien s'était noué entre nous.<p>

Il était un peu plus grand que moi et il était plus athlétique. Il avait une drôle de coupe de cheveux : à gauche ses cheveux étaient hérissés pour ressembler à des piques tandis qu'à droite sa chevelure aux reflets verts était presque plaquée contre la tempe en formant une mèche qui lui cachait cette partie du visage. Le reste de ses cheveux étaient regroupés en arrière en une courte natte et il s'amusait à porter un fin bandeau sur le front. Il était très amical et quelqu'un de franc, un brin bagarreur quand on venait à l'ennuyer mais il n'aurait fait de mal à personne.

Pendant mon "apprentissage" j'étais souvent absent pendant des périodes plus ou moins longues qui me faisaient manquer de nombreux cours. Madarao s'en inquiétait et me demandait toujours la raison de ses absences. Je restais muet ce qui le rendait fou de colère. Et puis un jour, nous devions avoir onze ans, il vint chez moi alors que je rentrais d'une mission un peu chaotique. J'avais été blessé et j'étais en train de nettoyer mes plaies, mon Maître étant sorti en compagnie de l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses. Il avait fait le mur parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi et il était rentré chez moi par effraction. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment il avait appris à crocheter une serrure et où il avait pu l'apprendre.

Toujours est-il qu'il déboula dans ma salle de bain alors que j'étais en train de recoudre une plaie profonde que j'avais reçue au flanc gauche. Par conséquent j'étais à moitié nu, mon bras noir complètement exposé ainsi que les cicatrices et les traces de brûlures que j'avais eu au cours de mes différentes rencontres avec les esprits. Je l'avais regardé avec surprise pendant qu'il observait mon torse si difforme, après quelques secondes je m'étais empressé de me couvrir avec une chemise qui traînait au sol mais il avait arrêté mon geste et avait pris d'office l'aiguille que je tenais pour finir de me recoudre.

Pendant qu'il me soignait, il ne dit rien, même si je voyais à ses lèvres pincées que quelque chose lui déplaisait. Il ne m'avait pas rejeté comme j'aurais pu le craindre, il n'avait pas paru non plus particulièrement dégouté par mon apparence et cela m'avait soulagé. Il restait mon ami. Quand il eut terminé il me demanda des explications. Après quelques hésitations, je lui avais tout dit. Les fantômes que je voyais depuis la mort de Mana, les missions que je devais effectuer en compagnie de mon Maître qui était aussi mon tuteur, l'organisation bizarre à laquelle j'appartenais désormais.

Étrangement, à part un peu de scepticisme au début, il prit bien la chose et me déclara qu'il m'épaulerait toujours parce qu'il était mon ami. Ca m'avait réchauffé le cœur et j'étais soulagé d'avoir enfin quelqu'un sur qui me reposer un peu. Je le prévins que personne ne devait savoir que je lui avais tout raconté et il avait acquiescé solennellement, me promettant qu'il emporterait mon secret dans la tombe. S'il avait su que ce que ce jour était proche, il ne m'aurait pas fait un sourire aussi éclatant… En échange il me fit promettre de le prévenir chaque fois qu'une mission m'était confiée pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi quand je rentrais.

Cela avait duré deux mois avant que mon Maître ne s'en aperçoive et ne décide de tester Madarao. En fait il l'avait trouvé alors qu'il entrait en douce dans ma chambre, comme c'était notre habitude. Au début Cross avait été furieux de savoir que je n'avais pas su tenir ma langue mais Madarao avait pris ma défense et mon Maître l'avait jaugé rapidement. Après un instant de réflexion il lui donna deux choix : entrer dans la Congrégation en tant qu'exorciste ou bien voir sa mémoire effacée et notre amitié avec. Madarao n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait accepté d'être testé pour devenir un exorciste.

Il avait réussi le test. Nous étions ravis tous les deux, car ainsi notre amitié ne disparaîtrait pas et que nous partagions désormais le même avenir. Mais c'était sans compter les problèmes qu'il rencontra lorsque les missions que Central lui donnait se faisaient plus souvent. Ses parents, et sa mère en particulier, s'inquiétaient de ses sorties nocturnes et tentèrent de l'en empêcher en l'enfermant dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas les blesser mais cela le fit rentrer en conflit avec eux. Ses notes au collège baissèrent et il était plus morose que d'ordinaire. Les seuls moments où il me montrait de véritables sourires c'était quand nous étions envoyé tous les deux en mission. Là il pouvait relâcher toute la tension qui l'habitait. Les jours passant, son besoin de se battre se fit plus pressant. C'était devenu une sorte de drogue pour lui, l'amenant à prendre de plus en plus de risques. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit.

C'était une soirée d'octobre, l'air était lourd et humide, le crachin trempant nos manteaux d'exorcistes. Madarao allait avoir douze ans le lendemain. Nous avions affaire à un esprit frappeur assez coriace. Il s'amusait à effrayer les personnes qui habitaient ce quartier sombre, notamment en brisant les fenêtres et en pénétrant dans les maisons pour y mettre le bazar pendant que les propriétaires en étaient absents. Nous devions nous en charger rapidement avant que le fantôme ne décide de blesser quelqu'un. Nous étions confiants et Madarao était particulièrement euphorique car son anniversaire approchait.

Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que l'esprit frappeur se soit associé avec deux autres plus vicieux encore. A un moment je fus frappé à la tête et je perdis conscience. Quand je me réveillais Madarao avait réussi à les éliminer mais une effroyable plaie barrait son torse, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Je me précipitais vers lui alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans les ténèbres. Quand il me vit il me fit un sourire amusé, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche alors qu'il toussait pour parler. Il me murmura :

" Cette fois je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir veiller sur toi, blandin. Mais c'était marrant…"

Il expira dans mes bras alors que je hurlais mon désespoir. Le voisinage prévint la police et bientôt une ambulance arriva pour nous prendre en charge. Lorsqu'on m'interrogea sur la raison pour laquelle deux gamins comme nous était dehors à cette heure là, tout ce que je répondis fut que nous avions décidé de nous balader. On me demanda si j'avais vu le coupable et je ne pus souffler qu'un maigre non en expliquant que j'avais été frappé avant de perdre connaissance. Mais au fond de moi je connaissais le coupable. C'était moi. Moi qui l'avais entraîné dans ce monde de dangers, moi qui avais réussi à attirer sa sympathie au point qu'il s'était engagé sans aucune arrière pensée. Moi encore qui l'avais arraché à sa famille, qui lui avais volé son avenir.

Le jour de l'enterrement je fus incapable de regarder sa mère en face. J'avais tué son fils et elle était pourtant venue me réconforter parce que j'avais été témoin de sa mort.

Cross n'avait rien dit, me laissant seul à ma peine. Après deux jours à pleurer sur son sort et le mien, j'étais sorti de ma chambre, empli d'une farouche résolution : pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de perdre un être cher, il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas m'attacher, en aucune façon. Cross approuva et me laissa lentement sombrer dans le cynisme le plus total qui me coupa complètement des rares personnes qui me restaient encore. Je devins froid, presque agressif envers mes camarades préférant noyer ma douleur dans l'exorcisme des esprits qui venaient à croiser ma route.

Cross nous fit déménager en décembre de cette année et plus jamais je ne mis les pieds dans cette ville pleine de mes souvenirs et de nos rires.

* * *

><p>Lenalee posa sa main sur la mienne me tirant de mes pensées. Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard empli de sympathie. Je sursautais en esquissant une grimace dégoûtée : je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Elle ne savait rien et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Je me libérais de sa main pour constater que, sur mes joues, les larmes dévalaient sans mon consentement.<p>

- Oi Moyashi ! s'exclama Kanda en me regardant indécis. On veut des explications pas que tu chiales devant nous !

- Kanda ! s'offusqua Lenalee. Je suis désolée Allen mais on a besoin de savoir pour t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, marmonnais-je en essuyant d'un mouvement vif les larmes qui mouillaient mon visage. On m'a déjà suffisamment aidé. Retournez chez vous…

Lavi me regardait avec un visage impénétrable comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit ce que je m'étais souvenu. Je les dévisageais les uns après les autres avant de soupirer. Ils voulaient donc savoir à ce point ce qui me rongeait ? Soit mais dans ce cas ils n'auront pas le droit de retourner en arrière.

Je me levais et allais chercher dans ma chambre, mon manteau d'exorciste, ma cape blanche et mon masque. Je les ramenais dans le salon devant leurs yeux sceptiques avant de demander :

- Croyez-vous aux fantômes ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon d'accord je verse dans le mélodrame. Mais ça va tellement bien à Allen d'avoir ce côté fragile enfoui sous sa carapace de cynisme ! <strong>

**Certes on ne voit pas beaucoup évoluer les choses mais patience, un jour j'arriverais à vous donner toutes les infos !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mea culpa mes publications sont de plus en plus longues. Pardon à toutes mes lectrices : travail, travail.**

**Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Non, mais il se foutait de nous le Moyashi !<p>

Je dois avouer que son comportement me rendait perplexe. Mais je n'arrivais pas à avaler le fait qu'il ait pu fouiller dans mon passé de cette manière, et ça me mettait dans une rage folle. D'un autre côté l'avoir vu pleurer devant moi me faisait me sentir mal à l'aise. Son changement d'humeur avait été trop brusque pour que je puisse m'adapter. Malgré tout, sa dernière question avait ravivé ma colère à son égard.

- Tu te fous de nous ! hurlais-je, à bout de patience en me levant et en l'attrapant par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur. Et ne crois pas que tu puisses t'échapper aussi facilement que la dernière fois, le prévins-je.

Pour une fois, Lenalee ne réagit pas, si ce n'est un léger sursaut. Elle aussi voulait savoir, quitte à nous laisser, à Lavi et à moi, le champ libre pour déverser notre fureur sur le blandin.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous racontes encore, grinçais-je. Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles, tu nous suffisamment mené en bateau comme ça ! Maintenant nous voulons des réponses, claires et précises. Peut importe tes mises en garde, je veux savoir ce que tu caches !

Je le sentis trembler dans ma poigne et je regardais attentivement son visage. Il riait. Comme un imbécile, il riait alors qu'il n'était pas dans une position qui prêtait à rire. J'accentuais ma prise sur son col, et de mon autre main j'attrapais son bras bandé. Il ne grimaça même pas, mais cessa de rire pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- Vous ne me croirez jamais, si vous ne répondez pas à cette simple question, lâcha-t-il.

- Eh bien, non je n'y crois pas, répliquais-je avec acidité.

- Nous, non plus, renchérit Lavi dans mon dos, ayant gardé un peu plus de sang froid que moi.

Je revins vers le visage du Moyashi. Il soupira avant de dire :

- Je crois que je vais laisser tomber les longs discours et vous montrer la réalité, fit-il avec fatalisme. Kanda, veux tu bien retirer mes bandages ? Ou alors tu me lâches pour que je puisse le faire moi-même…

Je le laissais revenir au sol, tandis qu'il retirait habilement les bandages qui recouvraient son bras de son épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts de son bras gauche. Alors que les pansements tombaient au sol, nous vîmes apparaître d'étranges signes sur son épaule puis son bras d'un noir d'encre, comme s'il l'avait plongé dans du pétrole, et enfin sa main gauche. Un crucifix vert luisait doucement, inséré dans le dos de sa paume alors que ses doigts ressemblaient plus facilement à ceux d'une poupée qu'à ceux d'un humain. Chaque articulation saillait comme si ses doigts étaient un assemblage de plusieurs parties fixes. Mais ce n'était pas ça que cachaient les bandages, mais l'affreuse entaille qui barrait profondément son bras, comme s'il avait paré une lame tranchante avec son bras. Je devais avouer que l'apparence de son bras me surprenait plus que je ne l'avouerais.

- Normalement, je devrais attendre encore un peu avant de l'activer, pour que les nerfs soient bien remis en place, mais une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours, n'est ce pas ? déclara Allen avec calme avant de murmurer : Innocence, activation !

Aussitôt son bras, ou plutôt ses doigts s'allongèrent pour laisser place à une énorme main griffue dont chaque griffe constituait une longue lame tranchante, chacune faisant facilement 20 cm de long. Allen grimaça, l'opération semblant ne pas s'effectuer sans douleur.

J'étais muet de stupeur, tout comme Lenalee et ce fut Lavi qui demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?‼!

- Mon arme, répondit simplement Allen en faisant disparaître son bras aussi vite qu'il l'avait montré.

Il ramassa ses bandages et entreprit de refaire les pansements, en grimaçant assez. La plaie s'était mise à saigner relativement abondamment, mais Allen n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier particulièrement.

- Elle me sert à exorciser les âmes qui restent ici au lieu d'aller au ciel. Je suis un Exorciste.

- Tu te moques de nous, bégaya nerveusement Lavi. C'est une blague !

- Non. Vous m'avez demandé ce que je faisais et je vous ai répondu, après libres à vous de me croire ou pas. Mais sachez néanmoins que si vous refusez de me croire et de me suivre, vous aurez la mémoire effacée, car moins il y a de personnes au courant de l'existence de notre existence, plus nous serons protégés. Surtout en ce moment où nous devons faire face à un ennemi extrêmement agressif. Ils ont déjà tué une dizaine d'Exorciste, sans compter un de nos chefs, un Maréchal.

- Co-comment ton bras est-il devenu comme ça ? fit Lenalee, proprement effrayé.

Il lui fit un sourire las :

- Je suis né avec. Du moins c'est ce que je crois. D'ailleurs je suis le seul exorciste dans ce cas, les autres sont confrontés à l'Innocence, la matière dont est faite mon arme, que lorsqu'ils entrent à la Congrégation. Il existe différent types d'armes, la mienne étant intégrée à mon propre corps, on appelle ça une arme symbiotique. C'est relativement rare, le type équipement étant plus courant. Les personnes ayant disparues au lycée sont reliées à notre organisation. Chaoji Han était un nouvel exorciste, de même que Mlle Lotto, ils ont disparus sans qu'on sache ce qui est advenu d'eux. De même que M Chan, il faisait partie de la section scientifique qui fait des recherches sur l'Innocence. M Dark est mort, nous avons retrouvé son corps dans une ruelle il n'y a pas si longtemps, son innocence détruite et retiré de son corps, puisqu'il était, comme moi symbiotique. Si je crois que les Jasdavid sont impliqués dans cette histoire, c'est tout simplement parce que certains exorcistes avaient parlé de jumeaux maléfiques. De plus les choses bougent de plus en plus au QG et il ne fait pas bon d'en faire partie par les temps qui courent.

Nous prîmes le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de nous fournir.

- Non, fit Lenalee d'une toute petite voix, je voulais dire, comment as-tu reçu cette horrible plaie qui barre ton bras ?

- Oh, ça ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. Les esprits frappeurs sont assez habiles pour déplacer les objets s'ils se concentrent suffisamment dessus. Manque de bol pour moi, le propriétaire de la maison qui était hanté par cet esprit frappeur possédait une belle collection de katanas et cet énergumène s'en est servi contre moi. Je n'ai fait que parer la lame pour pouvoir l'attraper et l'exorciser au plus vite.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, lui rappelais-je soudain avec colère. Comment es tu au courant pour mes parents ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, répliqua mollement Allen. Je peux voir l'âme des morts aussi bien que je peux vous voir. Je peux aussi détecter autour d'une personne vivante si elle eut des décès dans sa famille. Plus la mort est traumatisante et revient régulièrement hanté l'esprit de la personne, plus je peux avoir de détails sur cette mort. Quand je regarde quelqu'un c'est la première chose que je vois chez lui et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour vos familles respectives. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau sur sa chaise tandis que je restais debout, il semblerait que récemment la mort de tes parents te tourmente plus que de coutume… C'est d'autant plus flagrant pour moi que tu ne dis rien le reste du temps et que tu gardes beaucoup de choses renfermées : ça augmente ton ressenti des choses et donc la vision que je peux avoir de la mort de tes parents, reprit-il en croisant les bras. Vous avez eu les réponses que vous vouliez, maintenant qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

Un silence pensif répondit à sa question avant d'être troublé par la porte de l'appartement qui venait de heurter le mur.

- Où es tu baka deshi ? beugla un homme dans l'entrée.

Je vis Allen froncer les sourcils, agacé, une veine palpitant le long de sa tempe, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Puis nous vîmes débouler un homme à la forte carrure. Il avait de longs cheveux flamboyant qu'il laissait libres dans son dos, et portait un long manteau noir qui allait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Un chapeau à large bord était posé sur sa tête. S'il n'avait pas eu un demi-masque lui mangeant la partie droite de son visage, laissant une fine paire de lunettes apparaître malgré tout, cet homme n'aurait pas été particulièrement étrange. Toujours est-il qu'il débarqua sans autre forme de procès dans la pièce qui était jusqu'à présent plongée dans le silence.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? répliqua agressivement Allen sans daigner le regarder.

- Il me faut tes yeux, maintenant, déclara l'homme avant de s'arrêter pour nous dévisager.

Un fin sourire, que je qualifierais de carnassier, s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Lenalee, à qui il s'empressa de venir baiser la main. La chinoise rougit tandis qu'Allen se levait prestement pour donner un coup sur la tête de l'intrus.

- Arrêtez de faire ces idioties, lança fermement le blandin.

L'autre lui lança un regard noir, qui n'avait rien à envier aux miens, avant de répliquer :

- Un bon à rien comme toi ne devrait pas à avoir à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu viens avec moi immédiatement. Tu continueras ton recrutement plus tard.

Et il empoigna Allen sans lui demander son avis ou le nôtre et ressortit de l'appartement aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

><p>- Qui c'était ce type ? demandais-je à mes amis qui restaient bouche bée.<p>

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Lavi. Je crois que ça peut être son parrain, Marian Cross mais je n'en suis pas sûr car je n'ai aucune information précise sur Allen.

Lavi resta un moment silencieux avant de demander :

- Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'explication d'Allen ?

- Sa main était réelle, fit Lenalee d'une toute petite voix. Le sang qui coulait était réel, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une goutte de sang qui était tombée par terre à côté d'un masque argenté et d'une cape blanche.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il se soit donné tout ce mal à mentir, renchérit Lavi pensif. Mais son histoire est vraiment tirée par les cheveux, je ne sais pas comment le prendre…

- J'ai du mal à l'accepter, mais il savait pour mes parents et même si je dois entrer dans son organisation de pacotille pour savoir la vérité, je veux savoir comment il est au courant. Je n'y crois pas à son histoire de fantômes. Même si je dois avouer que c'est trop tiré par les cheveux pour être le fruit de son imagination…

Nous restâmes longtemps silencieux avant que Lavi ne se décide à se lever. Il alla vers les pièces que nous n'avions pas visitées.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Lenalee.

- Il nous a laissé son appart', autant en profiter pour en apprendre le plus sur lui par nos propres moyens…

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas fouiller ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'un sourire de loup se dessinait sur le visage du borgne.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres alors que je le suivais aussi vers les chambres. De mauvaise grâce, Lenalee nous suivit.

La première porte que nous ouvrîmes fut celle de la salle de bain. Rien de particulier, mais en ouvrant les placards nous vîmes plus de bandages et autres compresses que de serviettes. Après ce fut une chambre, apparemment rarement utilisée, puisque le lit était fait et ne semblait jamais avoir été défait. Une valise pleine de poussière traînait dans un coin de la pièce et l'armoire était vide, en dehors de quelques cadavres de bouteilles, elles aussi recouvertes de poussières.

La dernière place restante semblait plus vivante. Le lit n'était pas fait, un sac de cours gisait à côté d'un bureau rempli de papiers et cahiers de cours. Quelques livres ornaient une minuscule étagère en tête de lit et l'armoire était pleine de chemises et pantalons qui appartenaient à Allen. Après un examen minutieux nous trouvâmes sous le lit, une petite boîte à chaussure.

Après un instant d'hésitation Lavi décida de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur nous trouvâmes trois balles de jonglerie, une boîte de maquillage et une vieille montre cassée. Aucune photo, aucun message. Le mystère d'Allen ne s'éclaircissait pas mais au contraire se complexifiait. Il n'y avait rien de plus personnel dans la pièce, aussi nous revînmes dans le salon. Lavi se précipita alors dans le vestibule et prit la pile de courrier. La plupart des lettres n'étaient pas ouvertes, mais celles qui l'étaient contenaient de nombreuses factures, dont les prix étaient assez prohibitifs. Toutes pour de l'alcool ou des hôtels, toutes au nom d'Allen.

- Ca en fait de l'argent…murmura Lenalee. Toutes sont des lettres de créances ?

- Si tu te souviens bien, il a dit quelque chose du genre quand nous avons croisé les jumeaux, fit remarquer Lavi. Comme quoi il était ravi que les Jasdavid aient diminué ses dépenses… Il semble que son parrain s'amuse à lui laisser ses dettes.

- Rien, marmonnais-je. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous expliquer ce qu'il fait. Cet appart est vide…

- T'as l'air d'être déçu, fit Lavi avec un sourire en coin. Tu veux à ce point en apprendre plus sur l'anglais ?

- Ferme-la, répliquais-je sèchement. Il sait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir, et nous ignorons toujours ce qu'il fait exactement.

- Et… et s'il disait la vérité ? fit pensivement Lenalee. Je sais c'est parfaitement abracadabrant mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il nous mentait, se justifia-t-elle.

- Mouais, lâcha Lavi. Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose, je suis comme St Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Donc tant que je ne verrais pas ses soi-disant fantômes, je ne croirais pas à son histoire.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demandais-je aigrement. Tel que c'est parti, il y a peu de chances qu'il revienne de suite, et personnellement je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des lustres qu'il rentre.

- Il a dit que demain il reviendrait en cours, fit Lavi. On avisera demain et s'il ne vient pas on revient ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe, ça vous va ?

Lenalee acquiesça et je fis de même. D'un commun accord nous partîmes, non sans jeter un dernier regard dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre parce que ça traîne en longueur mais je voulais absolument placer Cross qui débarque en plein milieu de la discussion et qui embarque Allen sans lui demandé son avis.<strong>

**J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici le chapitre suivant, ayant eu un peu de temps ce week end pour vous les écrire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes, en attendant bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je savais que mon Maître dénichait toujours les secrets les plus horribles de ses ennemis lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de chercher. Mais cette fois, je dois dire que notre ennemi ne s'était même pas donné la peine de voiler ses objectifs.<p>

Mon Maître m'avait emmené de force, laissant mes… mes quoi ? Amis ? Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour les tenir éloignés de moi ? Bref, il m'avait amené dans un terrain vague, loin de toute âme qui vive, puis il m'avait désigné un immeuble abandonné adjacent. Nous nous étions dirigés à l'intérieur et au quatrième étage, il m'avait montré un coffre fort, au milieu d'une pièce. D'un geste habile, et qui dénotait d'une certaine habitude, il l'avait ouvert et en avait sorti une mallette de métal, de 60x40 cm de côté. J'eus à peine le temps de distinguer qu'aucune serrure, ni même ouverture n'apparaissait sur cette valise, qu'il l'avait jeté par une des fenêtres brisée de l'étage, avant de redescendre à son tour, ayant trouvé plus pratique de la jeter depuis l'étage que de la porter jusqu'au terrain vague.

Après me l'avoir fait chercher parmi les herbes folles qui poussaient au pied de l'immeuble, il m'avait ordonné de la porter jusqu'au centre du terrain vague. A ma grande surprise elle était extrêmement lourde et je peinais à la porter, surtout que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon bras gauche. Je ne voyais toujours aucun moyen d'ouvrir cette lourde valise, et je fus bien content de la poser sur le sol. Mon Maître s'agenouilla devant et se mit à dessiner des signes du bout de son doigt sur la valise tout en murmurant une série d'incantations, incompréhensibles pour moi. Mais c'était normal, mon Maître étant un nécromancien des plus habiles et l'un des plus forts. Sinon je ne serais pas là pour en parler.

La valise s'ouvrit alors révélant… un vide total. Enfin pour être plus exact, l'intérieur était noir, parfois je pouvais distinguer un reflet violet mais c'était tout. C'était ce que je croyais, lorsque soudain mon œil gauche me fit mal. De douleur je portais ma main au visage, tandis que je voyais le noir de la valise s'étendre pour se mêler à l'ombre de mon Maître.

Et c'est alors que j'entendis un grincement métallique. Comme une machine qui se mettait en branle. Je vis alors émerger de l'ombre, la tête d'un robot, suivi par tout son corps et enfin ses jambes. Il faisait bien trois mètres de haut et était entièrement rouge. Le truc franchement discret, songeais-je l'espace d'un instant, avant de sentir à nouveau une douleur dans l'œil gauche, comme si on m'y plantait une aiguille chauffée à blanc.

Et alors sous ma main pressée contre mon œil douloureux, je sentis comme un monocle se former. Je hurlais de douleur tandis que mon Maître me regardait impassible, devant le robot rouge qui était à présent immobile. Quand je parvins à maitriser ma douleur et que je relevais le regard vers la machine, ce que je vis me glaça les veines. J'eus grand mal à retenir un haut le cœur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Et pourtant j'en avais vu des choses horribles avec ma vision maudite.

Je sentais devant mon œil gauche quelque chose qui tournait, comme pour accommoder ma vision pour bien distinguer l'intérieur de la machine. En son sein était emprisonnée une âme. Une âme ayant dégénérée au stade de goule. Une âme qui n'était pas seulement rongée par sa propre déchéance mais aussi par une sorte de matière noire qui l'emprisonnait, aussi sûrement que des chaînes, à l'intérieur de ce corps de métal. Une âme qui hurlait sa douleur, sa tristesse et sa frustration. Une âme qui m'appelait à l'aide un moment avant de m'agonir d'injures l'instant d'après, ayant perdu toute notion du temps. Elle souffrait parce qu'elle était prisonnière.

A la douleur de mon œil s'ajouta alors la douleur de mon bras gauche. Je m'aperçus que je tremblais de manière incontrôlable. Puis je perdis connaissance, mon cerveau ne pouvant plus supporter cette douleur.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais en sursaut dans ma chambre, allongé sous mes couvertures. A peine m'étais-je relevé que je dus me précipiter dans la salle de bain pour vomir mon repas précédent. Après les derniers soubresauts de mon estomac, je me laissais glisser lentement contre la fraîcheur de la faïence du lavabo. Je restais là quelques minutes, épuisé, avant de me relever et de prendre une douche pour effacer l'odeur qui me tenait depuis que j'avais vu cette goule. Une odeur familière pourtant. L'odeur doucereuse de la décomposition, celle que je connaissais depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. L'odeur de la mort.<p>

En sortant de la salle de bain, beaucoup plus frais, je trouvais mon Maître avachi dans le canapé, les pieds reposant sur la chaise que j'avais laissé là durant l'après midi. Je jetais un coup d'œil au dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et semblait très avancée. Il fumait une cigarette d'un air pensif jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Il se leva et alla dans la petite cuisine pour sortir deux tasses qu'il remplit de café –il avait fait chauffé de lui-même ce breuvage fort, ce qui indiquait qu'il était préoccupé. Il me tendit une tasse fumante et me désigna le canapé. J'allais m'asseoir. Rarement Cross était aussi sérieux en ma présence, ce qui impliquait que l'heure était assez grave.

- Allen, commença-t-il (c'était rare qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom aussi étais-je très attentif) qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Je grimaçais en fermant les yeux avant de répondre.

- Une goule était enchaînée à l'intérieur de cette chose… Elle était comme rongée par des chaînes d'un matériau noir…

- Ce que tu as vu est le nouveau prototype d'une arme de guerre.

- Comment ? m'exclamais-je, ahuri.

- Voilà pourquoi notre ennemi supprime les Exorcistes. Ils veulent plus d'âmes ayant atteint le stade de goules pour les enfermer au cœur de ces machines. C'est de la nécromancie très avancée. Moi-même je n'avais rien vu de pareil jusqu'à maintenant.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Il est possible d'enfermer une âme au sein d'un réceptacle pour le faire bouger, m'expliqua-t-il en allumant une nouvelle cigarette tout en se tenant debout devant moi. Si on combine ce sort avec la manipulation de l'esprit enfermé, on peut obtenir ce que nous avons vu. Mais cela demande énormément d'énergie et tellement de concentration, que combiner ces deux sorts est quasiment impossible. Le nécromancien en meurt avant d'avoir fini son incantation. Sauf que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de le faire, et d'en tirer profit. Cette valise était en vente dans les marchés parallèles pour une forte somme d'argent.

- Comment l'avez-vous eu ? demandais-je un peu suspicieux.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Je l'ai subtilisé quelle question ! Je voulais m'en servir pour apprendre comment elle était faite mais…

- Mais ? repris-je.

- Comme tu l'as complètement détruit, je ne peux que me contenter des morceaux…

Je le regardais bouche bée. Il fronça les sourcils comme si ce qu'il allait dire l'ennuyait.

- Tu es tombé inconscient et ton innocence s'est activée d'elle-même. En fait pour être exact ton œil gauche a exacerbé ta réaction, et il semblerait que ta malédiction soit de plus en plus forte…

Je soupirais en portant la main à mon œil et à ma joue. Mana, songeais-je.

- Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu as exorcisé cette goule. Mais si le robot avait été activé tu aurais eu probablement plus de problèmes. Et c'est ce qui m'ennuie. Si nous avons à faire avec ces machines de mort nous risquons d'avoir beaucoup de difficultés. Surtout que si nous avons vu quelques uns des hommes de main de notre ennemi, il ne s'est pas encore montré lui-même. Mais une chose est certaine, la matière noire dont tu m'as parlé semble être la clé de ces créations.

Je réfléchis quelques instants pendant que Cross continuait à fumer debout, ayant fini sa tasse de café depuis un moment. Je contemplais ma propre tasse à moitié vide. Finalement je relevais la tête et demandais :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas expliqué autant de choses…

- Toujours aussi méfiant, n'est ce pas ? fit-il avec son éternel sourire carnassier. Je veux que tu en informes la Congrégation, que tu te tiennes prêt à chaque instant et que tu travailles au corps ces trois jeunes de cet après midi. Ils ont l'air d'avoir un bon potentiel, et par les temps qui courent, mieux vaut avoir plus d'alliés.

- Mais une fois que Central aura mis la main sur eux, ils ne les lâcheront plus…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, baka deshi ? demanda-t-il doucement en soufflant un nouveau nuage de fumée.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise avant de m'offusquer.

- N'importe quoi ! et d'abord où allez vous encore disparaître, hein ?

- Moi ? demanda Cross d'un air peiné. Je vais aller chercher plus d'indices sur notre ennemi, quitte à l'infiltrer donc nos contacts seront parfaitement restreints…

- Ouais, lâchais-je. Comme toujours vous me laissez le sale boulot…

Néanmoins il me faisait confiance et cela me remontait un peu le moral.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai pris comme apprenti, imbécile, fit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant de se diriger vers le vestibule. Retourne en cours comme si de rien n'était et continue ton boulot.

- Attendez ! m'écriais-je. Vous partez déjà ?

Il ne me répondit pas et enfila son long manteau, mit son chapeau sur la tête et avec un dernier signe de la main, il sortit en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Je restais songeur. A bien y réfléchir, ni mon bras, ni mon œil ne me faisaient plus mal. Lorsque je m'étais regardé dans le miroir il y avait quelques instants, rien sur mon visage n'avait changé. Je regardais mon bras gauche, soigneusement bandé par mes soins. La plaie était toujours présente mais je n'avais pas eu l'impression de l'avoir activé, sinon j'aurais eu mal. Je soupirais. Cross avait dit que ma malédiction se faisait plus forte. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Je mis mon bras droit devant mes yeux, me remémorant un passé lointain.<p>

~Flash Back~

Un petit garçon brun riait aux éclats alors qu'un grand homme le lançait dans les airs. Il devait avoir à peine cinq ans. L'homme et l'enfant étaient tous les deux vêtus avec des vêtements qui avaient eu une meilleure vie auparavant, et l'homme portait une valise dans sa main gauche, la droite tenant celle de l'enfant lorsqu'ils marchaient tous les deux. La main gauche de l'enfant était toujours couverte d'une grande moufle mais cela ne les gênait pas tous les deux.

Quand ils arrivaient dans un nouveau village ou une nouvelle ville, l'adulte se grimait avec une boîte de maquillage et faisait un spectacle d'acrobate ou de clown, auquel participait l'enfant. Ce dernier était particulièrement agile et pouvait jongler avec trois balles tout en se tenant en équilibre sur une grande boule de cirque. C'étaient des saltimbanques mais ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Ce soir là, un soir d'automne encore un peu chaud, ils étaient en train de manger leur maigre repas quand l'adulte s'était levé en alerte. Le garçon s'était aussitôt inquiété : si Mana était aux aguets, cela signifiait que quelqu'un voulait probablement les voler.

Jamais de toute sa jeune vie, Allen aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Un homme étrange sortit de l'ombre d'une ruelle. Bien habillé, costume et chapeau haut de forme, il avait à la main une canne parapluie, un peu étrange. Cet homme s'était avancé vers leur petit feu, et Mana avait soufflé :

- Vous !

Apparemment les deux hommes se connaissaient.

- Bonsoir mon cher ami, avait répondu l'autre d'une voix aimable.

Je pouvais à présent voir clairement que son parapluie arborait une étrange couleur pour un homme (il était violet) et une tête de citrouille. C'était assez fantaisiste. Je ne me rappelle pas de la tête de cet homme, elle était plongée dans l'ombre.

Ce qui se passa ensuite s'est perdu dans les méandres de ma mémoire. Je me souviens juste qu'après cette rencontre Mana était mort et que j'avais eu les cheveux qui avaient blanchis de même que mon œil gauche était désormais affublé d'une horrible cicatrice. Il semblerait que ma mémoire bloque l'intervalle de temps qui séparait ces deux événements car j'avais vécu quelque chose de traumatique. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ignorant comment Mana pouvait être mort devant mes yeux sans que je m'en souvienne, je ne pouvais pas le pleurer l'esprit tranquille. Car pour moi ce refus de souvenirs était comme si c'était moi qui l'avais tué. Ou tout du moins j'avais été le complice de son meurtre. Perte de mémoire post traumatique. C'est comme ça que mon esprit avait choisi de fuir la réalité pour que je puisse rester sain d'esprit. Enfin, pour ce que ça m'avait apporté…

J'avais d'abord erré seul, pleurant le seul être cher que je connaissais (je savais qu'il n'était pas mon père mais pour moi son amour était suffisant), volant parfois de la nourriture sur les rares marchés que je rencontrais, essayant tant bien que mal de continuer les spectacles de saltimbanque mais le cœur n'y était plus. Chaque fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un je tremblais d'effroi en voyant autour de lui les réminiscences d'une mort. Lorsque je croisais des âmes, je hurlais et partais en courant, allant me cacher dans les ruelles sombres que je trouvais pour m'y recroqueviller et pleurer de terreur et de détresse. Pourtant, une force invisible me poussait à toujours aller de l'avant, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'avancer et je continuais tant bien que mal mon chemin.

C'est à Londres que j'avais rencontré Cross. J'étais sur les quais un soir de lune rousse, en train de chercher quelque chose à manger lorsque j'ai entendu un vacarme issu d'un des bars adjacents. Un homme venait de se faire jeter dehors, faute d'argent. Il était grand et roux, et lorsqu'il me regarda d'un air méprisant je vis que son visage était en partie masqué à droite. Il me jeta d'un ton hargneux :

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux gamin ?

Je ne répondis pas, il était déjà ivre. L'autre se détourna en soupirant d'un air dédaigneux et tourna à l'angle de la ruelle suivante. Je l'ignorais.

Jusqu'à ce que dans mes recherches je ne tombe sur une goule, affamée bien entendu. Je hurlais de peur et m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour pour courir comme un dératé loin de cette chose horrible qui en voulait à ma vie. Je me heurtais alors à un long pan de tissu noir, pour voir l'homme au demi-masque, une cigarette allumée au coin de la bouche, qui armait tranquillement un long pistolet. Il fit feu sur la goule et celle-ci disparut en gémissant. J'étais encore tremblant de cette rencontre lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant moi et prit le haut de mon crâne dans sa main pour tourner ma figure vers le seul lampadaire qui éclairait la scène.

Il voulait voir le côté gauche de mon visage. Je tentais désespérément de lui échapper mais il renforça sa prise et prenant un pan de son manteau, il nettoya la crasse dont je m'étais recouvert le visage pour cacher mon horrible cicatrice. En la voyant il siffla d'un air surpris avant de me regarder dans mon ensemble et de remarquer le tissu qui recouvrait ma main gauche. Il amorça un geste dans cette direction mais je maintins mon bras serré contre ma poitrine en le regardant avec peur et avec hargne. Il soupira et me lâcha la tête, et alors que j'allais me sauver en prenant mes jambes à mon cou il demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu p'tit ?

Mon mouvement de fuite s'arrêta aussi sec. Comment savait-il ?

- Un monstre, chuchotais-je. Un cadavre en train de pourrir, ajoutais-je plus bas encore.

- Alors comme ça tu peux voir les goules, hein ? fit-il intéressé. Viens avec moi, gamin, je suis sûr que je peux t'trouver une utilité.

Je le regardais, méfiant. Il grogna :

- Je vais pas te manger d'toutes façons. Viens, je suis certain que tu as faim.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai suivi celui qui allait devenir mon Maître dans le métier d'exorciste et me donner un chemin où diriger mes pas.

~Fin du flash back~

Je soupirais, toujours avachi dans mon canapé. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Las, je me levais, allais éteindre la lumière avant d'aller me coucher dans mon lit. Si ce que Cross disait était vrai, ce dont je ne doutais pas, les jours à venir risquaient d'être difficiles. Surtout qu'il me fallait encore convaincre les trois autres. Je lâchais un dernier soupir avant de me laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez vu ? Mes chapitres sont plus longs ! Bon d'accord c'est pas flagrant mais je m'améliore. <strong>

**Je suis à moitié satisfaite de ce chapitre parce que j'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite. D'un autre côté je vois mal ce qui pourrait être ajouté pour que ce soit mieux... J'espère en tous cas que le déroulement de l'histoire ne part pas trop dans tous les sens, c'est ce que je redoute le plus en fait, parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour organiser mes idées. Bref.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finalement j'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour faire ce chapitre là, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>Il était déjà dix heures et Allen n'était pas venu alors qu'il en avait fait la promesse à Lenalee. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose sur ce Moyashi, mais j'étais certain d'une chose : quand il donnait sa parole il la tenait. Enfin je croyais qu'Allen était ce genre de personne, mais apparemment je me trompais et ça me faisait enrager. Surtout que je n'étais absolument pas satisfait par la tournure des événements, sans compter que cet enfoiré connaissait beaucoup trop de choses sur moi.<p>

Je voyais Lenalee se ronger les sangs à côté de moi. Visiblement qu'Allen ne soit pas venu l'avait beaucoup déçue et elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Autour de nous trois, Lavi attendant visiblement lui aussi qu'Allen arrive, tous les autres élèves parlaient et riaient sans se soucier de rien, profitant simplement de cette pause. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un jour normal et Allen était absent depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, donc personne ne se souciait vraiment de sa présence. A vrai dire, il ne s'était lié avec personne, songeais-je, avant de rectifier, non. Il s'est lié avec nous. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, alors qu'il me semblait jusqu'à présent très lointain, je me rendis compte qu'il avait noué certains liens avec nous.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit avec fracas et les élèves relevèrent la tête. Nous vîmes entrer les Jasdavid, David menant comme toujours son frère qui riait bêtement derrière lui. Ils vinrent se planter directement devant Lenalee, alors que Lavi et moi nous levions pour la protéger et David abattit son poing sur le bureau de la jeune fille en ricanant méchamment :

- Où est l'autre albinos ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a trop la trouille de revenir en cours à cause de la dernière fois…

- Je n'en sais strictement rien ! répliqua sourdement Lenalee en se levant à son tour. Et je n'aime pas du tout le ton que tu emploies pour me parler !

- Oh oh ! Mais c'est que tu te rebelles maintenant ? demanda David avec le sourire tandis que son frère riait derrière lui.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Dégagez ! intervint Lavi.

- Teme… commença David avant d'être interrompu.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez ? demanda d'une voix claire Allen qui venait d'arriver au seuil de la classe.

Son bras gauche était toujours maintenu en écharpe et il tenait nonchalamment son sac de cours de la main droite. Il fit un grand sourire à Lenalee. David se détourna, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à Lavi et alla directement voir Allen. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et cracha les mots suivants :

- Demain, 18h, comme la dernière fois, Tyki veut te revoir…

- Compris, lâcha Allen sans bouger d'un cil.

Alors que les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle, Allen rajouta sourdement :

- Et à présent veuillez laisser les autres en dehors de ça, ça ne les concerne pas !

- Hihi ! Tu veux nous faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas, mais nous savons très bien ce que tu fais, hihi ! répliqua Jasdero de sa voix criarde.

Et les jumeaux disparurent dans le couloir. Après un dernier coup d'œil ennuyé pour vérifier qu'ils ne revenaient pas, Allen entra définitivement dans la classe sous les murmures des autres élèves qui le regardaient bizarrement. Il vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle et nous regarda tous les trois. Nous étions toujours debout et j'en profitais pour l'incendier :

- A quoi tu joues Moyashi ? fis-je clairement énervé.

- C'est Allen, répliqua-t-il calmement. Je sauve vos fesses, quelle question !

- Teme ! Tu te crois supérieur ? m'exclamais-je en l'empoignant au col.

Il me regarda d'un air ennuyé, jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi et soupira tandis que les chuchotis effrénés des autres élèves enflaient.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me fasses la morale alors si tu veux en discuter, pas de problème mais après les cours. (Il baissa d'un ton) A ce rythme tu vas faire griller ma couverture !

- Pourquoi tu arrives en retard ? demanda Lenalee d'un ton accusateur.

- J'avais deux ou trois trucs à régler avant de revenir… Au fait, tu es très jolie quand tu es en colère, fit-il en faisant un sourire.

Lenalee fut particulièrement décontenancée par la réponse, mais il n'en restait pas moins dans ma poigne que je resserrais. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers moi avant de baisser les yeux pour loucher sur son col de chemise.

- C'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je vais pas disparaître ! en plus tu es en train de froisser ma chemise…

Il releva les yeux vers moi et je sentis quelque chose au fond de moi qui réagissait au regard serein que me renvoyait l'Anglais.

- Tch ! lâchais-je après un moment. T'as intérêt à t'expliquer et vite !

- Cet après midi je vous emmène à la Congrégation. Vous aurez toutes les explications que vous voulez… répondit-il calmement.

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant et nous fûmes bien forcés de reprendre nos places. Allen alla présenter un justificatif d'absence au professeur et en profita pour expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de notes à cause de son bras gauche qui était immobilisé. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien vu qu'il n'aimait pas écrire. Il fit à peine semblant d'écouter les cours.

* * *

><p>A la pause de midi, il ne quitta pas la classe, ce qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas nous parler. De mon côté je rongeais mon frein : plus je le voyais plus j'avais envie de le frapper. Lavi et Lenalee se taisaient eux aussi, attendant probablement qu'Allen se décide à parler sans détours. Il n'en fit rien et les cours reprirent.<p>

Le reste de l'après midi s'écoula comme une journée normale, les murmures sur Allen s'étant estompés durant la journée. Néanmoins lorsqu'à la sortie nous vîmes les Jasdavid qui le surveillaient l'air goguenard, les discussions reprirent.

Arrivé devant la grille Allen se tourna vers nous.

- Venez ! ordonna-t-il.

Nous le suivîmes sans un mot jusque chez lui où il déposa son sac et nous demanda de faire de même avant de nous conduire dans des quartiers sombres de la ville. Là après un détour inimaginable de ruelles, il frappa à une petite porte renfoncée dans un recoin sombre à proximité d'un bar, le "Gray man". L'endroit était quelque peu sinistre et si nous ne l'avions pas suivi, nous nous serions probablement perdus. L'enseigne du bar, d'un bleu néon, était en partie délabrée, et l'intérieur n'engageait pas à y entrer. Pourtant Allen salua d'un signe de tête les rares personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Je ne parvins pas à distinguer autre chose que des silhouettes mais Allen semblait les connaître. Ses secrets augmentaient de plus en plus, nous n'étions pas prêts d'en voir la fin à ce rythme là.

Pourtant aucun de nous trois n'avait dit un mot durant le trajet et Allen n'avait pas plus semblé enclin à engager la conversation. Lorsqu'un homme vérifia par l'œilleton l'identité du visiteur il ouvrit la porte légèrement mais Allen la défonça d'un coup d'épaule en s'écriant :

- J'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtises !

Derrière l'homme venait de s'effondrer, assommé par le coup.

- Tch, à quoi tu joues Moyashi ? m'exclamais-je en le suivant.

Il fit un grand sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans un couloir particulièrement sombre, éclairé par des ampoules vacillantes au plafond. On aurait dit quelques vieux couloirs d'un bâtiment en ruine.

- Tu aurais préféré passer ton temps à répondre à ses questions ?

- Tch !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Maintenant que vous êtes entrés ici, vous avez intérêt à faire attention. La plupart de ceux qui sont exorcistes ne sont pas bien méchants, bon certains sont bizarres, mais il vous faudra vous méfiez des gars de Central. Ce sont eux qui dirigent cet endroit et ils ont le bras long. Ils se disent sous la tutelle du Vatican, mais tout ce qui les intéresse c'est le fric qu'ils récupèrent en nous envoyant exorciser les âmes en peine. Nous faisons partie de tout un réseau souterrain et ici les lois ne sont pas les mêmes. Plus un exorciste a tendance à être puissant, plus Central va garder un œil sur lui pour pouvoir le contrôler…

- Et nous dans tout ça, on est quoi ? demanda Lavi un peu perplexe.

- Des bleus, fit Allen avec son éternel sourire. Ici, en dehors peut être des Maréchaux et éventuellement de quelques adultes, c'est moi qui suis l'exorciste le plus ancien.

- Toi ? s'étrangla Lenalee.

- Ca fait maintenant dix ans que j'ai commencé à rendre la paix aux âmes enchaînées en ce monde. La plupart des gens que je connais n'en sont qu'à cinq ou six ans. Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, préparez vous à être quelque peu surpris : vous pourriez croiser des personnes que vous connaissez déjà. Nous ne sommes pas que des exorcistes ici, la Congrégation de l'Ombre, comme nous nous appelons, possède une véritable armée de scientifiques qui travaillent avec acharnement sur la compréhension de nos armes. Elles sont faites d'un matériau spécial, éparpillé un peu partout sur la planète, que l'on appelle Innocence. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, selon l'utilisateur il peut y avoir différents types d'armes. Ca ne dépend que de la personne, selon son style de combat et ses capacités physiques. Pour vous donner un exemple, Mlle Lotto qui a disparu récemment, n'avait pas le physique nécessaire pour le combat. Son Innocence, bien que du type équipement, ne servait pas à l'attaque mais à la défense. C'était un atout de poids quand elle voulait bien cesser ces jérémiades à propos de son incapacité. Elle pouvait arrêter le temps dans une certaine mesure ou encore le rembobiner momentanément pour nous permettre de récupérer. Bien sûr, en dehors des esprits farceurs ou des goules, nous avons rarement affaire à des âmes très coriaces et elle avait rarement des missions. A l'opposé, quelqu'un comme moi, plus vif et en bonne santé, je suis l'exemple du combattant…

- Une pousse de soja comme toi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

- Attends ça veut dire que tu n'avais que 6 ans quand tu es arrivé ici ? s'exclama Lenalee un peu en retard.

- Vous comprendrez bientôt, nous arrivons au bout de ce couloir, se contenta de répondre Allen, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard furieux au passage mais sans répondre à Lenalee.

Nous débouchâmes effectivement sur un corridor circulaire. Non, en fait c'était un couloir circulaire dont le centre était vide. En regardant au dessus de nous, une verrière déversait la lumière du soleil de fin d'après midi, alors qu'en dessous on ne voyait que le vide.

- Impossible ! fit Lenalee d'une voix étouffée.

- C'est…incroyable… lâcha Lavi, émerveillé.

- Bienvenue à la Tour Underground ! s'exclama Allen, amusé.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon...ben... Voilà -_-' Vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

- Bienvenue à la Tour Underground !

En dessous des quatre jeunes gens une série d'étages circulaires se succédaient les uns aux autres dans une descente sans fin et un nombre incroyable de personnes s'affairaient dans les couloirs, plus ou moins pressés. Lavi se pencha contre la rambarde dans l'espoir de distinguer une fin à la chute vertigineuse qu'offrait la tour mais ne put rien distinguer malgré les nombreuses lumières qui éclairaient les couloirs.

Allen les conduisit tous les trois à un étage inférieur, menant le petit groupe muet de stupeur : jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'un tel bâtiment pouvait se cacher dans les entrailles de la terre. En chemin ils croisèrent de beaucoup de personnes qui passèrent leur chemin en voyant venir Allen, certains par crainte, d'autres par dégoût, quelques uns encore par mépris. Allen les ignora tous autant qu'ils étaient, un sourire en coin en les regardant s'éloigner de lui. Finalement après avoir descendu une bonne dizaine d'étages ils parvinrent devant un bureau d'où sortait en cet instant un homme jeune, une blouse blanche par-dessus son gilet qui portait une pile de document assez précaire. Il avait des cheveux châtains en bataille et à sa mine froissée, une bonne nuit de sommeil semblait nécessaire. A son air épuisé se rajoutaient des cernes profondes et il faillit ne pas voir les nouveau arrivants. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant et son regard mécontent s'accentua lorsqu'il reconnut Allen. Il soupira :

- Tu n'as pas fait ça tout de même ?

- Fait quoi ? répliqua vivement Allen qui l'observait d'un œil goguenard.

L'autre marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même avant de lâcher :

- Le Grand Intendant va être furieux… Sans compter le Bookman…

- Bookman ? reprit Lavi attentif. Qui est ce Bookman ?

- Un vieillard grincheux qui travaille ici depuis au moins des siècles, déclara Allen avec dédain en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. Je crois vous avoir dit que vous risqueriez de croiser des gens que vous connaissiez, non ?

Lavi resta quelques instants bouche ouverte avant de la refermer et l'ouvrir tour à tour jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à dire :

- Attends… tu es en train de me dire que Jiji fait partie de ton organisation ?

- Y a de grandes chances, lâcha Allen en retenant à grand peine un bâillement d'ennui. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais Reevers vous seriez bien aimable de dégager le passage que je puisse présenter les nouvelles recrues à ce fainéant de Grand Intendant. De plus je suis certain que vous êtes encore une fois débordé par le travail alors cessez de lambiner !

L'autre lui jeta un regard furieux mais ne pipa mot et partit dans un couloir adjacent, probablement vers sa destination d'origine. Kanda regarda le blandin avec un peu de surprise : il ne l'imaginait pas aussi acerbe après la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Mais d'un autre côté, apprendre que le grand père de Lavi faisait partie de l'organisation, pouvait expliquer qu'il en sache autant sur eux trois. Allen ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant et ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

L'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce immense dont le fond était occupé par une gigantesque bibliothèque remplie de livres. Mais le plus impressionnant dans cette pièce n'était pas vraiment ses proportions respectables mais plutôt l'immense foutoir qui y régnait : on ne voyait plus le sol carrelé tellement il y avait de papiers qui encombraient le sol, éparpillés sans souci d'ordre ou de précaution. Un peu plus loin, à proximité de la bibliothèque où l'on pouvait aussi voir quelques cartes appendues aux étagères, se trouvait un monticule de dossiers et de papiers d'où émergeait un bruit sourd. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui ronflait mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence d'un être humain dans la pièce.

En dehors d'Allen tous étaient dans l'expectative, bien que Lavi en soit encore à chercher une explication sur le secret de son grand père. Allen s'avança à grand pas vers le monticule de papiers et secoua une forme blanche qui se trouvait en partie ensevelie sous le tas de dossiers. Un ronflement plus sonore encore en sortit et Allen soupira d'agacement. Il contourna ce qu'il fallait appeler bureau et tira brusquement le fauteuil dans lequel se tenait un homme asiatique proche de la trentaine.

Lenalee retint une exclamation étouffée et les deux garçons à côté d'elle regardaient surpris Allen qui hurlait aux oreilles de celui considéré comme le Grand Intendant :

- Réveillez vous Komui, espèce de bon à rien ! Ou alors je ferais subir les pires atrocités à votre sœur adorée !

La dernière phrase eut l'effet escompté et l'homme se réveilla en sursaut pour attraper Allen au collet et lui répliquer avec colère :

- Walker, si vous touchez un seul cheveu de ma Lenalee, je vous…

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et cligna des yeux en remarquant la présence des trois autres jeunes gens dans la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas osé ! fit-il offusqué.

- Malheureusement pour vous, vous m'avez demandé de ramener les plus à même de devenir Exorcistes. Sachant dans quel lycée vous m'avez envoyé, il était normal que tôt ou tard je tombe sur elle, non ? répondit Allen avec un éclat sadique dans le regard alors qu'il était toujours suspendu au poing de l'asiatique.

Komui lui jeta un regard assassin avant de le projeter à l'autre bout de la salle, envoyant voler au passage un nombre incalculable de documents. Komui grommela quelque chose pour lui-même avant de rechausser ses lunettes et de s'avancer jusqu'au trio qui attendait, un peu gêné. Plus loin Allen se releva tant bien que mal et essuya un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main droite. Un grand sourire s'étalait pourtant sur ses lèvres.

Komui dévisagea les trois jeunes recrues d'un œil sévère avant de brusquement tomber aux pieds de Lenalee qui ne sut bientôt plus où se mettre.

- Oh ma Lenalee chérie ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je doive te voir affronter ces horribles choses ! pleurait le Grand Intendant en s'accrochant à la jupe (déjà fort courte) de la jeune fille. Comment ce monstre (il désignait Allen) sans cœur a-t-il pu t'emmener jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de te voir combattre…

- Nii-san, commença la jeune fille gênée.

- Ah jour maudit ! s'exclamait de plus belle le grand homme. Jour funeste qu'est celui où ma sœur adorée se soit vue obligée de suivre contre son gré ce garçon de ténèbres !

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Kanda à bout de patience. Lâchez votre sœur et arrêtez de geindre comme un gamin, vous êtes suffisamment lourd comme ça.

- Qui plus est, ajouta Lavi, Lenalee est venue ici de son propre choix.

Komui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et finalement ce fut Lenalee, à bout de patience elle aussi, qui lui octroya un bon coup de pied sur le crâne qui ramena son frère aîné à la réalité.

- Pourquoi Lenalee ? geignit-il cependant en se frottant la tête avant de se relever.

- Je veux comprendre, déclara-t-elle alors. Tout comme Lavi et Kanda qui sont venus avec moi.

- Lavi ? fit le Grand Intendant en regardant le rouquin de plus près. Lavi Bookman ? O Dieu du ciel ! Mais qui as-tu choisi, Walker, pour remplacer les Exorcistes morts au combat !

- Ceux qui avaient le plus de potentiel, c'est bien ce que vous m'aviez demandé, non ? répondit l'anglais, affalé sur un canapé rouge, qui était précédemment noyé sous les documents.

- Oui, mais nous avions bien spécifié de ne pas toucher à ces trois là ! s'énerva le Grand Intendant

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'aviez qu'à vous adresser à quelqu'un d'autre ! s'exclama le jeune homme, agacé. Sans compter que c'est à leur demande que je les ai amenés jusqu'ici. Ils veulent des réponses et je leur ai promis, alors voilà, à vous maintenant de vous démerder.

Komui respira profondément avant de s'écrier :

- Sortez tout de suite de mon bureau ! Je ne veux plus vous y revoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Allez donc demander à Link votre ordre de mission et que je n'entende plus parler de vous !

- Mais avec plaisir, lâcha Allen en s'en allant. A plus, rajouta-t-il aux trois autres avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>Le chinois regarda encore un moment la porte d'où venait de sortir Allen avant de se tourner vers les jeunes gens qui attendaient. Il soupira en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez :<p>

- Excusez ma perte de sang froid, mais ce Walker a le don de taper sur les nerfs des gens.

- On sait, lâcha Lavi en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. On a vécu la même chose mais il a raison sur un point : c'est nous qui lui avons forcé la main et maintenant que nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici il est hors de question de faire demi-tour.

Le grand intendant lâcha un autre soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, poussant au passage une pile de documents qui alla rejoindre ceux déjà par terre.

- Asseyez vous, je vous prie, ça risque d'être long…

- Nii-san, demanda Lenalee, qu'est ce que c'est que cette organisation ? Pourquoi tu en fais partie ?

Komui lui fit un sourire triste avant de s'expliquer :

- Avant que nos parents disparaissent aussi tragiquement, j'étudiais avec grand intérêt tout ce qui se référait aux phénomènes dits paranormaux. Dans les recherches que j'ai conduites, j'ai rencontré un homme des plus surprenants, lui aussi scientifique, enfin plutôt ex-scientifique, qui m'a dit que l'existence des fantômes était bien réelle. C'était un ivrogne, alors je n'ai pas écouté ses élucubrations à propos d'âmes errantes, de goules et autres zombies : mes recherches se basaient sur du sérieux et non sur des contes de bonnes femmes. Lorsque nos parents sont morts et que j'ai dû m'occuper de toi, il fallait absolument que je trouve un travail bien payé avec des horaires assez souples. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai revu ce rouquin. Il portait désormais un demi-masque sur le côté droit du visage et portait sur lui une arme des plus effrayantes. Il m'a alors montré un petit cube vert, qui tenait tout juste dans le creux de ma main et m'a dit "Voici l'Innocence. Le contact de cette matière avec un fantôme le fait disparaître. Mais pour cela il nous faut des hommes capables de transformer cette Innocence en arme et pour cela nous avons besoin de scientifiques de ta trempe. Le boulot est bien payé." Son dernier argument m'a convaincu d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Je suis alors arrivé ici et, ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit, j'ai été contraint de les aider. Quand on entre à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, il y a peu d'espoir d'en ressortir autrement que mort… Nous sommes à la botte de l'Administration Centrale, qui a créé cette organisation sous la tutelle d'un membre du Vatican, afin de récupérer autant d'argent que possible sur le malheur d'autrui. Si jamais j'avais refusé, ils m'auraient effacé la mémoire et ils t'auraient pris à moi…

- Comment ça ? hoqueta Lenalee, touchée par la détresse de ton frère.

- Allen Walker a dû vous le dire. Les morts tragiques rendent les gens plus sensibles aux esprits. Or quand je me suis intéressé à cette organisation, ils ont fait de même pour moi et ont remarqué que tu avais d'excellentes dispositions pour devenir Exorciste… J'ai accepté de travailler pour eux à la condition que personne ne touche à un seul de tes cheveux. (Il fit un rapide sourire) Ca n'a pas été du gâteau mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre. Depuis j'ai gravi les échelons et je suis devenu le Grand Intendant de lieux, en somme je suis le plus gradé après l'Administration centrale, qui n'appartient pas aux Exorcistes s'entend.

- L'homme qui vous a engagé, ne serait ce pas le tuteur d'Allen ? demanda Lavi. Marian Cross ?

- Si c'est lui, fit Komui en grinçant des dents. C'est le pire homme qui m'a été donné de rencontrer, et Malcom Leverrier, le dépasse de peu dans ma haine

- Qui est-il, ce Cross ? reprit Kanda en se souvenant de l'entrée fracassante du roux.

- Personne ne le sait vraiment. Cet homme est entouré de mystères. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faisait déjà la chasse aux esprits avant que je ne le rencontre et c'est l'un des premiers exorcistes connus. Il a été élevé au rang de Maréchal, du fait de son expérience, mais l'homme en lui-même est invivable. C'est un ivrogne patenté qui s'amuse à dépenser des sommes astronomiques en vins de qualité et en galante compagnie. Il a pour habitude de laisser ses dettes à tous ceux qu'il croise, moi y compris et fuit tout ce qui ce rapporte à l'Administration Centrale. Il est incroyablement fort et sournois mais ici on est obligé de le respecter un tant soit peu. Quand il est présent cela veut dire que quelque chose de grave arrive.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Lavi.

- Quand Cross décide de lui-même à revenir ici, un endroit qu'il fuit comme la peste, cela signifie que nous allons avoir de gros ennuis. Or, il est passé la semaine dernière et Allen nous a annoncé ce matin même des nouvelles qui font froid dans le dos.

- Quelles sont-elles ? demanda Lenalee.

- Nous venons de découvrir un ennemi à notre organisation. Un ennemi qui prend un malin plaisir à torturer et à tuer nos Exorcistes dans le but de laisser dégénérer les âmes errantes au stade de goules afin d'en faire des armes de guerre, qu'ils vendent aux plus offrants.

Un silence pesant fit place à ces paroles de mauvais augure.

- Alors…alors ça veut dire que ce que nous a dit Allen était vrai ? reprit la jeune sœur de l'Intendant.

- Allen ment rarement, c'est d'ailleurs l'une de ses rares qualités, lâcha Komui, le regard sombre.

- Vous dites qu'il ne ment pas mais dans ce cas, pourquoi nous a-t-il joué cette petite mascarade ? fit Kanda d'un ton hargneux.

- Il a obéi aux ordres. Et ces ordres lui demandaient de mentir.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il décidé de tout nous dire ? demanda Lavi, perplexe. Si ces ordres l'obligeaient à se taire, pourquoi nous a-t-il dit tout ça ?

- Ce n'était pas forcément à vous en particulier qu'il devait mentir, fit remarquer Komui. On lui a ordonné, non je lui ai ordonné, de trouver de nouvelles recrues pour devenir Exorcistes. S'il en trouvait, il devait tout leur expliquer avant de les conduire ici. Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs en ignorant la deuxième partie de mon ordre…

- Qui était de nous tenir à l'écart ? fit Lavi cynique.

- Oui, soupira le Grand Intendant. J'ai passé plus de douze ans à maintenir l'Administration Centrale loin de ma précieuse sœur et voilà qu'elle se jette d'elle-même entre leurs griffes ! Je savais qui si l'un de vous deux venait à être enrôlé dans l'Ordre Noir, il aurait dû mentir à ma Lenalee et elle l'aurait tout de suite deviné. De plus, Lavi, ton grand père était du même avis que moi : il ne voulait pas que sa famille soit impliquée. Il était déjà là à mon arrivée et il cache encore plus de secrets que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir… Tous nos efforts ont été réduits à néant à cause de ce gamin ! lâcha-t-il.

- Allen ne semble pas être très apprécié ici, fit remarquer Lenalee, attristée. Pourquoi cela, grand frère ?

- Je n'ai rencontré Allen en personne qu'en même temps que vous, c'est-à-dire il y a un peu moins de deux mois. Auparavant j'avais toujours eu affaire à lui au travers de conversations téléphoniques ou par l'intermédiaire d'un subordonné. Je dois vous dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Le Destructeur du Temps, comme il est appelé ici, soit un gamin de son espèce. Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis ici depuis douze ans et cela ne fait que quatre ans que je suis Grand Intendant, mais j'avais déjà entendu parler d'Allen il y a de cela dix ans. Au début ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, il était dit qu'il était le seul Exorciste à pouvoir voir les âmes comme je peux vous voir. Ensuite il y a eu cette histoire de Destructeur du Temps, une sorte de prophétie à son égard… Quand j'ai eu l'occasion pour la première fois de lui parler, j'avais été surpris d'entendre une voix si jeune, pour moi il devait avoir au moins la vingtaine quand j'en avais entendu parler. Il avait une voix sans timbre, comme si aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Sa conversation était froide, directe et il ne s'attardait pas avec moi, demandant seulement les nouvelles missions et passant le reste du temps à faire ce que Dieu seul sait.

- Donc pour vous aussi c'est un mystère ? demanda Kanda, contrarié.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il était le disciple de Cross, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin une raison à son comportement. Tel maître, tel élève, pourrais-je dire. Il n'en a peut être pas l'air mais je suis certain qu'il est aussi manipulateur que cet ivrogne…

- Et ? l'interrompit Lavi. Cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce que nous avons à faire maintenant que nous sommes des nouvelles recrues.

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Lavi…commença Lenalee.

- Il est encore temps pour vous de faire demi tour et je vous le conseille plutôt deux fois qu'une, déclara Komui. C'est dangereux

- Tu crois que je suis venu ici en croyant que ça ne l'était pas ? fit Lavi, moqueur en prenant une pose provocante. Depuis qu'Allen a commencé à nous fournir des informations j'ai voulu en apprendre plus et pour cela je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut, y compris m'enrôler dans cet Ordre Noir… Maintenant que je suis ici, plus rien ne me fera reculer…

Un sourire effrayant se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre est vraiment bien. En fait je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je l'arrête là (oui je sais, en plein milieu des explications, c'est cruel) parce que sinon j'aurais continuer pendant cent ans et vous n'auriez jamais vu le moindre mot de ce chapitre. Je compte continuer mes explications dans les chapitres suivants mais par contre rien n'est moins sûr concernant la vitesse de leur publication. <strong>

**Ce coup ci j'envisage un peu un côté sombre pour Lavi et je trouve que ça lui va pas mal. Par contre j'ai comme l'impression que l'effet est un peu loupé car je n'ai pas beaucoup développé. Enfin, on verra bien...**

**En espérant toujours répondre à vos attentes...**


	16. Chapter 16

Après avoir été renvoyé par Komui, Allen était parti la main dans la poche pour descendre encore quatre étages plus bas, où se trouvaient quelques bureaux. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bureau qui lui était le plus familier depuis qu'il était arrivé au Japon : celui de Link. Le jeune blond avait été assigné à sa surveillance dès qu'il avait mis un pied sur le territoire japonais, pour -soi disant- s'assurer qu'il avait les capacités pour être exorciste. Autrement dit, si on pouvait lui faire confiance. Cette idée l'avait particulièrement énervé et Allen avait pris un malin plaisir à ennuyer Link dès qu'il l'avait vu. Cependant, avec le temps il en était venu à l'ignorer plutôt que le provoquer et l'on pouvait dire, en quelques sortes, que leur relation s'en portait mieux. Allen se tenait donc devant le minuscule bureau dans lequel s'entassaient au moins autant de documents que dans celui de Komui, à la différence près où ici tout était méticuleusement classé et proprement organisé. Allen s'adossa au chambranle pour regarder d'un air dédaigneux l'Allemand qui remplissait une liasse de documents administratifs.

Link avait cessé de le considérer comme suspect au bout d'un mois, et donc ne faisait qu'éventuellement le conduire sur les lieux où Allen devait exorciser une âme ou deux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler et chacun d'entre eux avait pitié de la vie de l'autre, aussi étaient-ils assez froids et secs l'un envers l'autre. Allen bâilla pour signaler sa présence et Link leva le nez de sa paperasse. Il dévisagea Allen un moment avant de faire un sourire ironique :

- Que c'est rare de bénéficier de votre présence ici, Walker ! Laissez-moi deviner, Komui vous a encore éjecté de son bureau et vous a envoyé ici pour se débarrasser de vous ?

- Y-a-t-il une mission pour moi ? demanda Allen en ignorant complètement la remarque de l'autre.

Link farfouilla un instant dans ses papiers et finalement secoua la tête.

- Rien d'urgent pour le moment, en tous cas rien que ne nécessite votre habilité en particulier. La plupart des missions que j'ai là sont déjà prises par d'autres exorcistes, donc je peux vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : je n'aurais pas à supporter votre présence ici plus longtemps ! Vous pouvez repartir à vos occupations.

- Dans ce cas… répondit Allen en faisant signe de sa main intacte pour prendre congé.

Il reprit le chemin inverse tandis que Link revenait à ses papiers. Allen marchait sans se presser dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, croisant plusieurs personnes plus ou moins pressées mais qui l'évitaient toutes. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son pantalon et en tira une. Il le rangea et alluma la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche, laissant bientôt derrière lui un nuage de fumée blanc. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour à l'extérieur et il plissa les yeux sous la lumière vive et déclinante. Il passa le Gray Man sans relever la tête, plongé dans ses pensées et se dirigea directement chez lui.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de Komui en revanche, Lavi avait décidé que ce serait à son tour de mener l'interrogatoire.<p>

- Du peu de ce qu'Allen nous a dit, être Exorciste revient à combattre des esprits, des fantômes qui errent parmi les vivants, c'est ça ? demandait Lavi, son unique œil vert ne lâchant pas le regard bleuté du Grand Intendant.

- Oui, répondit le chinois de mauvaise grâce. Si les esprits de bas niveaux ne sont guère dangereux, les esprits frappeurs et les goules sont des plus coriaces.

- Et à quoi ressemblent ces fantômes ? reprit Lavi.

Komui sembla hésiter un instant, puis finalement il soupira avant de dire :

- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait réellement à quoi ils ressemblent. Sauf Allen Walker, reprit-il pour se corriger. Pour ma part je ne vois rien, mais selon les Exorcistes les plus doués, cela va de la simple vapeur, à un épais brouillard dans lequel ils peuvent parfois distinguer une vague silhouette…

Lavi fronça les sourcils :

- Comment sommes-nous censés combattre quelque chose que nous ne voyons même pas ? Et comment pouvez vous savoir qu'il y a un fantôme à l'endroit où vous envoyez vos hommes ?

Après un autre soupir, Komui rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de déclarer :

- Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerais deux ou trois choses en marchant.

Les trois jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et emboitèrent le pas du grand homme au béret.

Les couloirs de la Congrégation étaient très sombres, à peine éclairés par quelques ampoules, et il faisait relativement froid dans le bâtiment qui semblait être la proie des courants d'air. Pendant qu'ils marchaient ainsi derrière Komui, ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes. Les plus nombreuses portaient un long manteau crème et certaines d'entre elles avaient en plus un drôle d'équipement semblable à un vieux poste de téléphone. Parfois au milieu de cette foule claire, ils pouvaient apercevoir un ou deux habits noirs, quelques infirmières reconnaissables à leurs habits blancs et visiblement des administratifs en costume. Lenalee vit même passer un jeune homme en blouse ouverte qui disparaissait derrière une pile impressionnante de documents, au point qu'elle se demanda comment il pouvait se diriger au milieu de cette foule.

- Nii-san, qui sont tous ces gens ? demanda Lenalee à l'adresse de son frère.

- Il n'y a pas que des Exorcistes à la Congrégation, répondit celui-ci avec un léger sourire. Avec les scientifiques dont je fais partie et les administratifs, nous avons aussi un grand nombre d'hommes et de femmes dont la mission est de repérer les esprits, leur niveau d'évolution ou bien encore de trouver la matière dont sont faites les armes des Exorcistes, l'Innocence. Ces personnes portent un long manteau crème et nous les appelons couramment par le terme de "Trouveurs". Ils sont incapables de voir les fantômes comme moi, mais ils s'efforcent de répertorier un maximum d'informations et de rumeurs étranges. C'est comme cela que nous pouvons offrir nos services. Nous n'avons pas assez d'Exorcistes pour nous permettre de les envoyer à la moindre petite alerte. Le plus souvent tant que nous avons affaire à des âmes errantes ou en peine, nous nous contentons de les signaler et nous y jetons un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour voir si elles n'évoluent pas.

- Et où nous emmenez-vous comme ça ? intervint brusquement Kanda qui, jusqu'à présent, était resté silencieux.

- Dans un endroit que j'aurais préféré vous éviter de faire connaître, répondit Komui d'un ton lugubre.

- Mais encore ? reprit Lavi.

- Nous allons vérifier deux choses : d'une si vous pouvez au moins apercevoir la brume qui accompagne les esprits et de deux, si vous êtes de bons compatibles à l'Innocence, auquel cas, il faudra que nous commencions à la travailler pour vous en faire des armes selon votre style de combat.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, s'enfonçant plus encore dans les profondeurs de la Tour Underground. Plus ils descendaient, moins il y avait de gens qui déambulaient alentours mais l'écho de voix leur parvenait depuis un nombre incalculable de pièces fermées.

- Komui, demanda soudain Lavi après avoir réfléchi. Pourquoi acceptez-vous de nous montrer tout cela maintenant ?

- C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé, fit le chinois surpris.

- Allen nous a dit que si nous ne voulions pas intégrer votre Ordre, il faudrait nous effacer la mémoire. Puisque vous vouliez tenir Lenalee à l'écart de tout ça, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir supprimé nos souvenirs d'aujourd'hui et ainsi retrouver votre tranquillité d'esprit ?

Le Grand Intendant eut un sourire sans joie.

- A partir de l'instant où vous avez pénétré en ces lieux, l'Administration Centrale vous a pris en ses rets. Il n'est quasiment rien qu'ils ne puissent surveiller ici. Si Walker ne vous avait pas amenés jusqu'ici, et qu'il avait demandé à ce que l'un d'entre nous vienne vous expliquer tout cela en dehors de la Congrégation, nous aurions pu faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé et nous vous aurions effacé la mémoire afin de vous préserver. Mais désormais, je suis pieds et poings liés et, à moins que vous ne soyez pas compatibles, je suis dans l'obligation de vous informer et de vous faire former.

- En gros c'est l'Administration Centrale qui contrôle tout ici, fit songeusement Lavi.

- Oui, répondit Komui avant de s'arrêter devant une double porte massive en chêne.

Deux hommes armés en gardaient l'entrée, mais ils saluèrent en reconnaissant le Grand Intendant. Ce dernier leur fit un signe de tête et poussa les lourds battants.

- Suivez moi, fit-il sombrement aux jeunes gens.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Allen arriva au pied de l'immeuble où il logeait, les premiers lampadaires s'allumaient déjà, offrant une pâle lueur jaunâtre aux environs. Il avait pris son temps pour ménager sa jambe et se donner l'occasion de réfléchir calmement à sa situation mais dans sa tête ce n'était qu'un embrouillamini de pensées chaotiques et contradictoires. Il soupira avant de secouer la tête, ça ne servait à rien de continuer à réfléchir dans ces conditions.<p>

Il monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage d'un air fatigué quand il remarqua soudain un nuage de fumée de cigarette. La sienne ne pouvant en être à l'origine, il se demanda pourquoi son maître prenait la peine de l'attendre à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Il ne se pressa pas pour autant et arriva nonchalamment sur le palier pour s'apercevoir de son erreur. Ce n'était pas son maître qui fumait là en l'attendant devant son appartement mais un visiteur des plus incongrus. Ce dernier, se tourna vers Allen quand il le vit et le foudroya du regard :

- J'en déduis que mon imbécile de petit-fils t'a suivi et est resté là-bas, grommela un vieil homme assez petit, et dont une grande mèche grise parvenait à peine à faire une illusion de plus haute taille, en se levant.

Il portait un vêtement chinois de couleur verte avec des chaussons assortis et s'était assis en tailleur devant la porte en attendant le retour d'Allen. En dehors de sa mèche unique, son crâne était chauve, dégageant ses oreilles étrangement taillées en pointe et où pendaient deux boucles d'oreilles d'argent en forme de goutte d'eau. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir, ce qui lui donnait un air assez singulier et lui permettait de déconcerter ses éventuels interlocuteurs, lui donnant ainsi un léger avantage dans les conversations.

Allen hésitait entre l'ignorer et le laisser à la porte, ou écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Fatigué, il songea qu'il valait mieux le laisser discourir autant qu'il voulait et après il aurait la paix. Il se décida à faire bonne figure.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Bookman, salua Allen en sortant une clé de sa poche pour ouvrir son appartement. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé pendant que nous discutons ? proposa-t-il aimablement en se retournant.

Le vieil homme le regarda en plissant les yeux et croisa les bras tout en les maintenant cachés dans ses larges manches.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Walker, répondit Bookman. Si ce n'est que j'aurais préféré que vous n'approchiez pas Lavi. Tous ceux qui vous entourent finissent avec un destin tragique, ajouta le vieil homme en s'éloignant. Je pensais pouvoir encore éviter le pire mais je suis arrivé trop tard.

Le Bookman avait atteint le bout du couloir et finalement s'en alla sans jeter un regard à Allen. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et referma la porte de son appartement avant de s'y adosser. Un sourire cynique vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se laissait lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Il prit son visage dans sa main valide et chuchota :

- Je ne le sais que trop bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Euh ... j'ai grande honte à le dire, mais je suis terriblement en retard, désolééééééeee ! Je vous passe les détails mais sachez que j'essaierais de publier la suite bientôt. J'ai le brouillon mais rien n'est tapé alors n'attendez pas de miracles.<strong>

**Ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais il me permet d'avancer dans l'histoire, et j'espère que les informations que je donne sont claires. QUe vos avis soient positifs ou négatifs, n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques rewiews ! Merci.**

**Encore une fois vous avez mes plus plates excuses. Gomen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A ce stade là je ne suis plus désolée. Avec le retard que j'ai, je me demande encore si les lectrices auront encore la patience de lire la suite. Bon bah, voilà après tout ce temps me revoilà. J'espère que j'écrirais plus vite à l'avenir, mais je ne vous promets rien.**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture, même si les persos de -Man ne sont pas à moi...**

* * *

><p>Il n'était encore que huit heures ce samedi matin mais à la Tour Underground, le changement des journées ne signifiait rien. Rares étaient ceux qui s'octroyaient une réelle nuit de sommeil, dormant probablement 2 ou 3 heures, si ce n'est moins, dans les salons de repos ou entre des piles monstrueuses de dossiers ou de données. La Congrégation de l'Ombre ne dormait pour ainsi dire jamais car elle devait faire face à des créatures pour qui le sommeil ne signifiait plus rien. Sans compter qu'il fallait maintenir le contact avec les différentes branches, éparpillées un peu partout sur le globe, et donc avec des fuseaux horaires décalés.<p>

C'est donc au sein d'une foule abondante, que le trio de jeunes gens suivait Komui dans le dédale de couloirs qui constituait la Tour Underground. Eux non plus n'avaient pas dormi cette nuit mais les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées en échange leur étaient précieuses. Le Grand Intendant les menait en cet instant vers le réfectoire pour prendre une collation bien méritée, tout en écoutant ce que le grand homme avait à dire.

Ils entrèrent donc dans une salle immense, où peu de personnes se trouvaient pour le moment, et se dirigèrent vers un comptoir où vint les accueillir un homme étrange. Portant une paire de lunettes de soleil, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en sous sol et en début de journée, cet homme d'origine indienne, portait une coiffure pour le moins originale car ses cheveux tressés jusqu'aux reins lui permettait d'accrocher certains ustensiles de cuisine. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Komui il s'exclama d'une voix haut perchée tout en continuant à remuer le contenu d'une grande poêle à frire avec une paire de baguettes :

- Oh mais que voilà le Grand Intendant ! Cela fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu traîner dans les parages. Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est ce que vous avez l'air maigrichon…

Puis il s'arrêta dans son discours en remarquant les jeunes gens.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vois là ? 3 Voilà des petits nouveaux tout bons à croquer ! Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir pour faire plaisir ? Dites moi tout, Jeryy peut et sait tout faire ! Qu'est ce qui vous ferait envie ?!

Le trio resta un instant interloqué devant l'avalanche de bonne volonté qu'affichait le cuisinier. Puis Lavi fit un grand sourire avant de demander un petit déjeuner simple, puis ce fut au tour de Lenalee et enfin de Kanda. Le sourire de Jeryy s'affaissa un peu et il demanda :

- Vous n'allez manger que ça ?! Mais vous êtes jeunes, il vous faut manger plus, sinon vous allez vous effondrer !

Lenalee s'excusa mais l'indien secoua la tête, incrédule.

- D'accord, jeune fille. Je vous fais ça tout de suite, fit-il de guerre lasse.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant des plateaux bien garnis. Komui arrêta de parler un instant et ils profitèrent d'un moment de calme. Quand ils furent repus, Lavi repoussa son plateau et s'apprêta à demander quelque chose à Komui lorsqu'il fut brusquement projeté au sol.

Surpris il ne se releva pas tout de suite et regarda, incrédule son grand père qui le dominait, momentanément, de toute sa hauteur en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. Bookman le fixait avec des yeux intenses tandis que Lavi se frottait les côtes, là où il avait reçu le coup qu'il l'avait renversé.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-il à l'intention du vieil homme en se relevant.

Lenalee était restée stupéfaite et Kanda, en garde, retournait s'asseoir en se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir ce vieil homme, encore en très bonne forme pour son âge, comme venait de l'expérimenter Lavi. Komui, lui était resté silencieusement le nez plongé dans son café.

- Imbécile ! siffla Bookman. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu te mêles des affaires des autres ! J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à t'élever sans qu'en plus tu viennes fourrer ton nez dans les affaires de la Congrégation ! Et en plus de ça, c'est Walker qui nous a encore apporté des ennuis supplémentaires ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement à ta place, comme un grand garçon ? Non, il a fallu que môsieur joue les enquêteurs ! Maintenant on ne peut plus faire marche arrière !

Lavi ne se laissa pas plus longtemps invectiver.

- Holà, Jiji, c'est bon ! Je ne suis plus un gamin, je peux faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Et puis d'abord, si tu voulais tant me tenir à l'écart, tu n'avais qu'à faire en sorte qu'Allen ne soit pas affecté dans mon lycée ! Maintenant que je suis ici, j'y reste et ce n'est pas toi qui va pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit !

- Ooooh, ça je le sais bien mon jeune ami, et même mieux que toi, pauvre benêt ! Une fois entré ici, on n'en ressort que d'une façon : les pieds devant ! Tu aurais pu vivre une vie mille fois mieux que celle-ci, loin des combats, loin des massacres, contrairement à ton père, mais toi, non ! Tu as jeté en l'air tout le travail d'une vie pour satisfaire ta soif d'adrénaline ! Non mais quel imbécile tu fais !

Lavi parut un instant dérouté.

- Qu'est ce que papa vient faire là dedans ? Lui aussi travaillait dans la Congrégation ?!

Bookman grommela avant de s'asseoir les mains rentrées dans les larges manches de son habit.

- Oui, ton père en faisait partie. Et figure-toi que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais pu revenir… Tu étais tout ce qui me restait de famille et voilà qu'à ton tour tu as décidé de détruire ta propre vie.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête d'un air fatigué. Il y eut un instant de silence gêné, puis Bookman releva la tête vers Komui.

- Grand Intendant, je désire prendre Lavi comme apprenti. J'espère que de cette façon il prendra un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle de jeune moineau ! Et au moins de cette manière je pourrais l'avoir à l'œil, ce garnement !

- Mais, attends… commença Lavi en s'offusquant.

- Accordé, répondit Komui en reposant sa tasse de café. Lavi tu seras sous la tutelle du Bookman. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas le temps de vous chouchouter donc tu ne seras tenu à l'écart de rien. Quant à vous deux, reprit Komui à l'intention de Kanda et Lenalee, il me faut vous trouver des maîtres aussi rapidement. Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire sans eux, c'est pourquoi vous pourrez rentrer.

- Mais, Nii-san, commença Lenalee. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce que nous aurons à faire, s'exclama Lenalee.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela, vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répliqua Komui d'un air lugubre. Maintenant tu vas rentrer à la maison et te reposer, j'ai encore un tas de choses à faire ici, et votre présence n'arrange en rien les affaires que j'ai à traiter. Vous avoir à mes basques pour le reste de la journée de nous apportera rien, ni à vous, ni à moi. Bookman, je vous serais obligé de les ramener chez eux, je ne tiens pas à les voir traîner plus longtemps dans les parages.

Sur ce, Komui se leva, embrassa sa sœur sur le haut du crâne et partit sans plus jeter un regard en arrière, le regard fixe et les sourcils froncés. Lenalee était choquée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère aussi sérieux et inflexible. Piteuse, elle se retourna vers ses amis qui ne savaient pas non plus quoi dire. Jusqu'à présent Komui leur avait toujours semblé un homme facile à vivre, toujours de bonne humeur, et extrêmement protecteur, pour ne pas dire collant, envers sa sœur.

Bookman secoua la tête tristement avant de leur dire :

- Mes enfants, vous auriez dû rester loin de ce maudit Walker. Partout où il passe, le malheur suit ses pas.

- Ce n'est pas la faute d'Allen ! s'insurgea Lenalee en se levant, les joues rouges de colère. C'est nous qui avons décidé de venir ici. On lui a forcé la main. Arrêtez de toujours le blâmer, Allen ceci, Allen cela, maudit Allen… Vous lui avez donné un boulot, il l'a fait, alors cessez de toujours le pointer du doigt. Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi agressif envers tout le monde, vu comment vous le traitez !

Kanda et Lavi regardaient leur amie avec des yeux ronds pendant que Bookman la laissait dire.

- Il suffit jeune fille, déclara posément le vieil homme. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable. C'est peut être un excellent exorciste, apportant la paix aux âmes restées en ce bas monde, mais pour les vivants, il n'apporte que la souffrance et la mort. Tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, sont morts. Tous. Et savoir que mon petit fils, et vous deux, avez été embarqués dans cette galère à cause de ce gamin nous rend encore plus soupçonneux. Maintenant suivez moi, il ne sert à rien de continuer à tergiverser de la sorte ! termina Bookman d'un ton péremptoire.

- Mais vous… commença Lenalee.

-Il suffit, j'ai dit ! répliqua le vieil en se retournant. Suivez-moi. Et toi, pas un mot de plus, non plus ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lavi qui s'apprêtait à faire une remarque.

Le trio dut bien se taire et ils suivirent le vieil homme dans le réfectoire silencieux du fait de l'incartade des jeunes gens. Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus le brouhaha reprenait doucement derrière eux.

Ils ne sortirent pas par là où ils étaient rentrés, Bookman leur faisant suivre des couloirs sinueux beaucoup plus éclairés que ceux du début. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans l'arrière boutique d'une petite librairie ancienne, où de nombreux ouvrages recouverts de poussières cachaient les allées et venues du propriétaire. Ils clignèrent des yeux sous le soleil matinal et Lavi s'exclama, surpris :

- Mais c'est ta boutique ! Comment ça se fait ? J'ai exploré tous les coins et recoins lorsque je venais ici !

Bookman s'autorisa un mince sourire.

-Il y a encore des tas de choses que tu ignores, mon cher Lavi… Maintenant filez dans la voiture, tous les trois pendant que je ferme la boutique.

Bien qu'assez irrités d'être traités comme de simples gamins, les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et s'installèrent dans le véhicule. Au moment où Lenalee allait attacher sa ceinture de sécurité elle s'exclama :

-Oh !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lavi en se retournant, puisqu'il avait pris la place du passager avant tandis que Lenalee et Kanda se partageaient la banquette arrière.

- Nous avons oublié nos sacs chez Allen !

- Comment ça ? Comment ça se fait ! s'exclama Bookman en ouvrant la portière conducteur. Vraiment des têtes en l'air ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! fit il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Cessez vos jérémiades, vieil homme, répliqua d'un ton cinglant Kanda. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous plaindre, vous et Komui, depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Nous ne sommes plus des gosses, nous avons le droit de savoir dans quel monde nous vivons, aussi terrible soit-il ! Si ce que vous dites est si dangereux que vous le dites, nous tenir simplement à l'écart ne nous protégera aucunement ! Maintenant que nous savons, apprenez nous promptement à nous défendre, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui vous importe !

- Jeune écervelé ! repartit le vieil homme. Cela ne se fait pas en une journée ! Et encore moins avec cet esprit de tête brûlée ! Tout ce que vous parviendrez à faire c'est vous blesser ou vous tuer ! Il faut du temps pour ces choses là, et quelqu'un pour s'assurer que vous ne dépasserez pas vos propres limites. C'est pour cela que nous devons vous trouver au plus vite des maîtres, pour vous superviser, et avec les ennuis qui nous tombent sur le coin du nez, ça ne va pas être chose aisée ! Les fantômes ne sont pas des individus à prendre à la légère. Ce sont des êtres sournois. Ils ont perdu une grande part de leur humanité, en passant de vie à trépas, et le fait que leurs corps soient inconsistants les rend insensibles à la plupart des attaques physiques.

- Pourtant, argua Lavi, Komui nous a parlé de l'Innocence qui peut les toucher et les renvoyer ad patres…

Le Bookman lui renvoya un regard furibond qui fit pâlir Lavi, mais le rouquin tint bon. Puis l'ancêtre alluma une cigarette avant de s'installer au volant et de mettre le moteur en marche. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de commencer à s'expliquer entre deux bouffées de sa cigarette. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre de son côté pour laisser s'échapper la fumée.

- L'Innocence est une matière rarissime, commença-t-il. D'une part parce qu'il en existe très peu sur la planète, mais aussi parce que c'est une matière qui est vivante…

- Vivante ? reprit Lenalee. Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Ma chère, on ne choisit pas d'utiliser l'Innocence, c'est l'Innocence qui choisit de se servir de vous. Chaque individu possède une certaine capacité à produire les vibrations qui émanent des corps de manière constante. C'est une capacité instinctive, inconsciente, mais cette matière résonne vis-à-vis de ces vibrations. Plus les vibrations de la personne sont fortes, plus l'Innocence résonne. On peut ainsi déterminer un certain taux de résonnance. Lorsque l'on atteint un certain taux, on peut entrer dans un niveau que l'on appelle la synchronisation. C'est-à-dire que nous sommes plus ou moins capables consciemment d'agir sur ces vibrations de manière à modifier la forme de l'Innocence qui est en résonnance avec soi. Ce taux de synchronisation est différent du taux de résonnance. Pour être capable d'utiliser une Innocence il faut avoir au moins 80% de résonnance et 50% de synchronisation. C'est la base. Si l'un de ces deux paramètres est affaibli, l'utilisateur de l'Innocence est en danger car cette matière absorbe non seulement les vibrations émises par les corps, mais aussi une grande partie de l'énergie vitale de la personne qui est synchronisée avec. Nous, la Congrégation de l'Ombre, en sommes venus à cette conclusion grâce à de nombreuses recherches acharnées, qui durent maintenant depuis plusieurs siècles.

- Combien ? demanda Lavi, fasciné par le récit de son aïeul.

- Au moins 700 ans, mais ce n'est seulement qu'aujourd'hui que nous effleurons enfin ce qu'est vraiment l'Innocence. Auparavant c'était plus une utilisation instinctive, grossière. Maintenant nous pouvons modifier l'Innocence de manière beaucoup plus précise grâce aux recherches sur l'atomistique et les sciences de l'infiniment petit, mais nous sommes encore loin d'avoir tout découvert.

- Et donc ? Une fois que l'on connaît son taux de synchronisation, comment on utilise cette Innocence ? demanda Kanda séchement.

- Tsss ! laissa échapper le vieil homme. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés… Komui a dû laisser échapper qu'il existait différents types d'Innocences : les équipements et les symbiotiques / parasites. La quasi-totalité des Exorcistes ont été et sont de type équipement, c'est-à-dire que l'Innocence réside dans un objet, ou est taillée de sorte à devenir un objet maniable correspondant à ces caractéristiques précises. C'est l'Innocence qui peut être modifiée et maîtrisée le plus facilement. Pourtant comme elle ne fait pas corps avec son possesseur, comme le type symbiotique, elle implique de la part ce dernier une plus grande maîtrise mentale sur son arme. Elle correspond à 85% de résonnance pour 75% de synchronisation pour être réellement efficace. Ce sera l'Innocence dont vous serez équipé, si tant est que nous arrivons à déterminer les caractéristiques spécifiques aux Innocences avec lesquelles vous êtes entrés en résonnance.

- Ces petits cubes d'un vert sombre ? demanda Lenalee. Mais ils sont si petits ! Il tenait à peine dans la paume de ma main ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Lavi. C'est minuscule ! Comment pourrions-nous avoir des armes maniables avec d'aussi petits fragments de matière ?

- La taille ne compte pas, imbécile ! le rabroua le Bookman. Je vous l'ai dit, l'Innocence est rare. Il existe en tout et pour tout seulement 109 cubes comme ceux que vous teniez tout à l'heure, sur l'ensemble de la planète. Tous les Exorcistes qui ont travaillé et travaillent à la Congrégation ont été les possesseurs d'un cube. Mais il en reste encore de nombreux éparpillés à travers le monde, dont une Innocence particulière, qui régit toutes les autres. On l'appelle le Cœur. Il est dit que si le Cœur venait à disparaître, toutes les Innocences disparaîtraient avec lui. Le travail d'un Exorciste est donc, non seulement de renvoyer les fantômes dans le monde auquel ils appartiennent, mais aussi de récolter les Innocences réparties sur tout le globe.

- Mais alors à quoi servent les Trouveurs, que Nii-san, nous a présentés ? demanda Lenalee. Ils ne peuvent pas ramener les Innocences ? Je peux comprendre qu'ils ne combattent pas les fantômes mais qu'est ce qui les empêche de trouver cette matière ?

- L'Innocence est une matière vivante, repartit Bookman. On pourrait presque dire qu'elle a une volonté propre. Elle est à l'origine de tout un tas de phénomènes étranges, que dans le temps on nommait magie et aujourd'hui paranormal, et elle attire à elle de nombreux fantômes. On sait maintenant que plus il y a de fantômes à un endroit plus il y a de chances qu'une Innocence y soit aussi. Or comme tu l'as dit les Trouveurs ne combattent pas les fantômes. Ils se chargent de collecter toutes les rumeurs, de les recouper, de vérifier leur véracité avant que le Central n'envoie une équipe d'Exorciste, généralement par deux ou trois, pour aller voir ce qu'il en est réellement.

- Pourquoi les fantômes iraient à proximité de la chose qui les détruit ? demanda pensivement Lavi.

- Nous l'ignorons. Peut être qu'ils cherchent inconsciemment à disparaître, mais nous n'en savons rien à l'heure qu'il est, et chaque nouveau cube est une source de données précieuse pour en savoir plus sur ce mystère.

- On s'éloigne du sujet, rappela brusquement Kanda. Comment fait-on pour utiliser cette Innocence ?

Une veine d'agacement fit saillie sur la tempe de Bookman qui serra les mâchoires, écrasant le bout de sa cigarette au passage. Celle-ci en devint inutilisable et il l'écrasa dans le cendrier, avant de fusiller Kanda du regard par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur. Il grommela un vague "Ce gamin n'est pas mignon du tout…" avant de répondre :

- Lorsque la section scientifique, après avoir fini toutes les recherches et les tests préalables à la modification de forme, vous donne votre arme, vous pouvez l'utiliser. Mais pour la manier correctement il faut d'abord s'entraîner, durement, aussi bien physiquement pour supporter le contre coup de l'énergie absorbée par votre arme, que mentalement pour la maîtriser parfaitement et en exploiter son potentiel maximum. L'entraînement se fait au trois quart au sein de la Congrégation et le reste en situation réelle soit la surveillance de votre maître. Nous sommes trop peu pour nous permettre une formation complètement théorique avant de passer à la pratique.

Un grand sourire d'un froid aussi glacial que l'hiver, s'étira sur les fines lèvres du Japonais. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant, songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

Bookman vit bien le sourire qu'esquissa Kanda, et il soupira en constatant que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avaient bien trop envie d'en découdre à son goût. Sur ce, il prit un dernier tournant avant d'arriver devant le bloc d'appartements dans lequel logeait Allen.

Il alla se garer sous un tilleul proche lorsque Lenalee s'exclama :

- Oh, mais c'est Allen ! Que va-t-il faire à cette heure là, aussi bien habillé ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le jeune Anglais.

Ce dernier portait un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle se trouvait un gilet gris impeccable ainsi qu'une lavallière rouge qui entourait son cou. Ses mains étaient gantées, comme toujours, et alors que la veille il boitait encore bas et portait le bras en écharpe, il marchait désormais normalement. Il était de dos et ne les avait pas vu, ou avait fait semblant de les ignorer.

- Merde ! s'écria Lavi. Ça m'était sorti de la tête !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kanda.

- C'est aujourd'hui que les jumeaux lui ont donné rendez-vous pour retrouver ce fameux Tyki Mikk ! répondit Lavi en portant la main à sa tête.

- Mikk ? reprit Bookman, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai, reprit Lenalee, j'avais oublié, moi aussi ! Mais on ne sait pas où a lieu ce rendez vous !

- On n'a qu'à le suivre ! s'exclama Kanda. Bookman vous pouvez nous laisser ici. On reviendra plus tard, Lavi vous appelera, fit-il en ouvrant sa portière pour sortir.

- Minute, jeune homme ! le coupa Bookman. Je ne vous laisserais pas y aller seuls. Je connais un peu ce Tyki Mikk de nom, et il n'est guère recommandé de le fréquenter.

Kanda, à moitié sorti de la voiture, se retourna pour lui répliquer quelque chose mais Bookman alla plus vite que lui.

- Remontez. Je vous y conduirais, et je vous y accompagnerais.

- Merci, Oji-san, répondit Kanda en refermant la portière.

"Pas mignon du tout…" songea le vieil homme en souriant avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. "Mais que diable ce Walker va-t-il faire avec ce tricheur ?" se demandait-il en rallumant le moteur et en suivant Allen, de manière à ne pas se faire trop remarquer ni à le perdre de vue.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, la rencontre avec Tyki ne va pas tarder... Je pense que ce chapitre un peu court vous éclaire un peu sur le monde que j'ai crée, même si reprends beaucoup de l'histoire d'origine. Djanai !<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Bon pour me faire pardonner de mon précédent retard, voici la suite. Par contre je ne garantis pas la publication des autres chapitres avec des délais aussi courts...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Allen était enfin arrivé à sa destination en centre ville, après avoir marché pendant presque deux heures. Il avait besoin de se refroidir l'esprit avant d'aller affronter un des ennemis les plus coriaces qu'il ait jamais rencontrés. Il s'agissait d'agir avec sang froid et doigté, sinon il risquait bien d'y passer et ce coup ci il n'y aurait personne pour le sauver in extremis des abîmes de la mort.<p>

Il avait bien remarqué que le Bookman et les trois autres le suivaient, et il ne savait pas encore s'il devait les semer ou les autoriser à assister à sa confrontation avec l'un de ses plus terribles adversaires. Sans compter qu'il allait directement sur le territoire de l'ennemi, qui y contrôlait tout minutieusement. Il ne pouvait pas décemment les laisser se jeter aussi inconsciemment dans la gueule du loup. D'une parce que Komui ne pourrait plus du tout l'accepter et de deux parce que Cross y mettrait aussi son grain de sel… Une petite partie de son esprit lui susurra sournoisement, qu'en fait il voulait simplement les protéger. Allen secoua la tête à cette pensée. Lui se soucier des autres ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment sans avoir l'air de vouloir y rentrer. Il attendait. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait que ce serait plus amusant s'il y avait un petit public au spectacle qui s'annonçait ce soir…

Comme prévu, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda et Bookman, s'approchèrent de lui, de manière fort peu naturelle, puisqu'ils tentaient encore vainement d'avoir l'air de rien, et Allen les accueillit avec un grand éclat de rire.

- On dirait que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi, n'est ce pas ? fit-il en les interpellant avec son grand sourire.

Ils se renfrognèrent quand ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient découverts. Parce qu'ils y croyaient vraiment ? Allen reprit :

- Après tout ça ne me gêne pas, vous pouvez me suivre si ça vous chante.

Il commença à se diriger franchement vers l'entrée qui était gardée par deux portiers à l'air sévère dans leurs habits impeccables avant de se retourner pour lâcher, toujours avec son grand sourire moqueur :

- Enfin… si vous parvenez à entrer ! Dja ne ! fit-il en les saluant du revers de la main.

L'un des portiers s'avança vers lui, la mine fermée, avant qu'Allen ne lui dise quelques mots et que le portier se mette à s'incliner rapidement devant lui, lui laissant le passage pour entrer.

Le changement de comportement n'échappa pas à Bookman qui soupira. A côté de lui Lenalee gémit :

- Comment va-t-on pouvoir le suivre ? C'est un casino et ils ne laissent pas entrer les mineurs !

- Tch ! Ils ont bien laissé passer le Moyashi, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Kanda en s'y dirigeant d'un pas assuré.

- Attends Kanda ! s'exclama Bookman.

Mais avant que le vieil homme n'ait eu le temps de le ralentir, Kanda se trouvait déjà devant l'entrée et se faisait interpellé par les deux portiers.

- Laissez-moi rentrer ! siffla Kanda aux deux hommes.

L'un deux lui répondit calmement mais avec fermeté.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais seules les personnes ayant l'âge légal peuvent entrer dans notre casino. Les mineurs ne sont pas autorisés ici.

- Tch ! répliqua le jeune homme. Et celui que vous venez de laisser passez alors ? Vous croyez qu'il a quel âge ?

- Monsieur Walker est un invité de monsieur Mikk. C'est pourquoi il a été autorisé à entrer. Mais vous, vous n'êtes en aucun cas attendu ici, alors veuillez retourner d'où vous venez ! répondit le portier.

- Mais !

- Ça suffit Kanda ! le rabroua Bookman. Veuillez excuser mon neveu, fit-il à l'adresse des portiers, c'est une tête brûlée, il n'a pas encore appris où était sa place.

Kanda le foudroya du regard, et Lavi, frissonna même si ce regard ne lui était pas destiné. Il n'y avait que Panda-jiji pour rester impassible devant la colère froide de Kanda. Il continua à l'adresse des jeunes gens

- Suivez-moi.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Kanda tandis que Lenalee et Lavi s'exécutaient et suivaient le Bookman.

Kanda les regarda faire avec effarement avant de lâcher un "Tch !" sonore, et de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent ainsi au tournant d'une ruelle loin du regard des portiers.

- Tss, lâcha Bookman. Ces gars là ne nous laisserons pas passer si facilement… Il va falloir les ruser…

- Ah oui et comment ? fit Kanda, agacé. Vous m'avez arrêté en vous interposant de la sorte !

- De quoi tu te mêles blanc-bec ! répliqua Bookman. Estime-toi heureux de pouvoir être là, j'aurais déjà dû vous renvoyer chez vous ! Tu ne sais même pas à qui tu as affaire !

- Dans ce cas expliquez nous ! rétorqua Kanda. Qu'est ce que vous savez au juste sur cet endroit et ce Tyki Mikk ? Pourquoi estimez-vous que c'est dangereux pour nous ?

Bookman marmonna deux ou trois mots, incompréhensible pour le trio, et finit par donner une claque derrière la tête de Lavi qui rouspéta :

- Maieuh ! je n'ai rien fait, moi, pour une fois, alors pourquoi tu me tapes !?

- La prochaine fois, choisis des amis plus respectueux envers leurs aînés, répondit simplement Bookman.

Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Eh ! ce n'est pas drôle, Lenalee ! fit Lavi, vexé.

- Lavi a raison. Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans. Tyki Mikk est connu comme étant un joueur de poker très doué. Tellement doué qu'il a gagné suffisamment pour devenir le propriétaire de plusieurs casinos à travers le monde. Il ne les gère pas tous lui même, mais une grande partie de recettes lui revient. Qui plus est, il aime toujours jouer et gagne quasiment à chaque fois. Il n'est jamais longtemps au même endroit, profitant de son argent et de ses possessions pour voyager à travers le monde. Cet homme est un dandy, qui joue aussi de son influence dans la haute société où il a ses entrées. Non seulement il est riche mais il est aussi influent…

- Et ? fit Lavi, perplexe. Ok il est riche, voire puissant. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est dangereux ?

Il eut droit, pour toute réponse, à une deuxième claque derrière la tête.

- Mais aieuh ! fit-il en se frottant le crâne. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Laisse les gens finir de parler avant de les interrompre, idiot ! répondit Bookman.

- Et ? fit Kanda indifférent à l'échange entre le grand père et le petit fils.

- Sa renommée a tellement grandi en peu de temps qu'il a attire l'intérêt de gros poissons. Nous savons maintenant qu'il est lié à la mafia japonaise, italienne et brésilienne. Il trempe dans des trafics divers, aussi bien d'argent sale, que de drogues ou même d'armes. Mais il n'y a aucune preuve l'impliquant directement. De plus il semblerait qu'il ait aussi baigné dans des histoires de meurtres, toujours sans preuves. Cet homme est dangereux car il peut faire disparaître toutes traces de ces crimes et paraître dans la haute société sans être souillé par la moindre rumeur.

- Ce qui veut dire… commença Lenalee.

- Que s'il veut se débarrasser de gêneurs, il peut le faire sans aucun problème. Il faut donc agir avec précaution, surtout sur son territoire.

- Fiuuuu… ! siffla une voix au dessus d'eux. Vous en savez des choses sur Tyki, à ce que j'entends…

Ils levèrent la tête, surpris, pour voir un jeune homme en costume qui les surplombait depuis une fenêtre à l'étage du bâtiment devant lequel ils étaient. Pour son âge il avait d'étranges cheveux blancs négligemment ébouriffés sur son crâne.

- Qui es-tu, toi ? l'invectiva Kanda. Et qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

- Oh là là, que d'agressivité dans tes paroles… Tu devrais apprendre à te modérer, sinon tu vas te faire de nombreux ennemis… répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant pendre une jambe dans le vide.

- Que nous veux-tu ? répéta Bookman.

L'individu sembla se concentrer un instant, puis joua avec une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux.

- Pourquoi je suis là déjà ? fit-il en écho. Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! Mon frère m'a demandé de vous inviter à la représentation qu'il va faire ce soir…

- Votre frère ? fit Lavi.

- Représentation ? reprit Lenalee.

- Oui, fit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Il m'a dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas inviter des personnes aussi importantes que vous. Et que, malgré le fait que la représentation soit privée ce soir, il vous autorisait à y participer. Vous savez, ajouta-t-il d'un air de confidence, il va y avoir de nombreuses personnes de ma famille, c'est rare que nous soyons autant à se réunir au même endroit… Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que nous attendons ce moment.

Bookman le regarda d'un air encore plus suspicieux.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Vous me tutoyez ? fit le jeune homme avec surprise. Bah, après tout c'est normal, je suis plus jeune que vous. Mon nom est Wisely…

Et de nouveau il fit un grand sourire amical. Cependant Bookman avait blêmi et le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lavi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, oh Jiji, pourquoi tu as l'air choqué ? demanda le rouquin en secouant légèrement son grand père.

- Ce…ce n'est pas possible, murmura le vieil homme.

Wisely le regarda étonné, avant d'accentuer plus encore son sourire, au point de fermer les yeux.

- Oh ! Vous me connaissez on dirait ! Je suis flatté, que mon nom soit parvenu aux oreilles du plus grand Bookman de la Congrégation. Vraiment très flatté.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Bookman ? demanda Lenalee d'une voix blanche. Comment cet homme peut savoir pour la Congrégation ? Qui est-il ?

- Alala, la jeune génération est si insouciante, si ignorante… fit Wisely en riant. Vous auriez dû mieux les éduquer, franchement. S'ils ne savent pas une chose aussi importante comment voulez vous qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller ?

Il avait l'air de faire la morale à Bookman, qui en était à la fois très énervé et très ennuyé, car certaines informations devaient rester secrètes au moins pour un moment. Wisely continua sur sa lancée :

- Bah ma foi, ce n'est pas si mal, mais trêve de bavardage, nous allons être en retard. Et pour la présentation de ce soir, il serait dommage que les invités d'honneur soient absents… Donnez-moi une minute, j'arrive.

- Que… commença Kanda au moment où Wisely disparaissait dans la pièce. Où est-ce que ce type vient d'aller ? reprit-il pour Bookman.

Le vieil homme secoua lentement la tête et mit ses mains dans les manches de son habit. Même s'il paraissait ennuyé, il avait l'air parfaitement maître de la situation.

- Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin !? hurla Kanda, à bout de patience.

- Silence, répliqua Bookman. Comme il te l'a dit il descend pour nous conduire auprès de son frère…

- Quel frère ? demanda Lenalee, inquiète. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il connaît la Congrégation ? Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'elle était censée être une organisation secrète ?

- Je ne vois qu'une seule réponse à cela : Tyki Mikk est son frère, soupira Bookman. Et si ce Wisely dit vrai quant à son identité, alors cela veut dire que ce Mikk est encore plus dangereux que je ne le pensais.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lavi, pensif.

- Wisely est un nom bien connu parmi la Congrégation. IL faisait partie d'un groupe de personnes qui cherchent à nous barrer le chemin depuis des générations. Mais je croyais qu'il était mort depuis maintenant plus de 35 ans, et avec lui, tous les membres de sa famille…

- Ah, désolé de vous décevoir mais vous êtes mal renseignés sur ce point là, fit gaiement Wisely en sortant du bâtiment. Cela m'étonne de la part de l'Archiviste de la Congrégation… Nous ne sommes pas si faciles à éliminer…

Bookman se retourna pour le dévisager soigneusement.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à Wisely. J'ai une bonne mémoire des visages et le tien, je ne le connais pas. Tu dis t'appeler Wisely mais je ne te crois pas, je pense que c'est juste un surnom. Cependant ce surnom prouve que la famille Noah avait encore des membres qui n'ont pas péri et qui ont rebâti leur empire.

Wisely s'avança les mains dans les poches, le visage rayonnant. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de Bookman :

- Je vais te dire un secret, Bookman. JE suis vraiment Wisely, même si j'ai changé de visage… Tout comme les membres de ma famille que tu vas voir ce soir…

Il se releva, tandis que Bookman restait immobile, pétrifié par ce que cela sous entendait. Wisely se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens.

- Bien, et si nous y allions maintenant ? Les festivités ont déjà dû commencer…

* * *

><p>En entrant, la première chose que fit Allen fut de confirmer la présence de Tyki. Mais comme il s'y attendait un peu, le portugais ne trouvait encore à aucune table de jeu. Il erra comme ça à sa recherche pendant quelques instants avant de revenir au bureau de change pour obtenir des jetons.<p>

Il n'aimait pas trop jouer de manière aussi visible devant autant de monde, mais il savait aussi que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Tyki daigne se montrer. D'ailleurs il devrait se montrer très prudent dans la manière dont il jouerait pour ne pas se faire attraper. Après tout la tricherie était son meilleur atout pour gagner dans beaucoup de parties. Ça et son incroyable capacité à endosser n'importe quel rôle pour tromper l'adversaire. D'une certaine manière cela risquait d'être amusant mais aussi un bon moyen de se faire un peu d'argent. Décidé, il s'installa à une table après s'être présenté à un groupe de joueurs et la partie débuta.

Il se passa à peine cinq minutes lorsqu'Allen entendit soudain des murmures qui s'élevaient dans son dos. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il déposait une carte devant lui. Bientôt les murmures enflèrent et la rumeur se répandit : Tyki Mikk venait prendre part aux jeux ! De là où il était Allen entendait bien les femmes (jeunes et moins jeunes) qui chuchotaient à qui mieux mieux sur la mise de Tyki tandis que les hommes tantôt l'encensaient, tantôt le critiquaient. Néanmoins Allen ne perdait rien du jeu qui se déroulait devant lui, et, alors qu'une ombre familière se dressait à côté de lui, il posa son jeu sur la table et rafla la mise. Un unique applaudissement résonna près de son oreille et Allen leva le regard pour croiser celui, doré, de son ennemi.

Tyki souriait avec amusement, applaudissant aux résultats de son jeune adversaire. Toujours habillé de manière impeccable, il portait un costume noir sur lequel était piquée une rose rouge au niveau de la boutonnière. Il salua la tablée qui répondit poliment et demanda :

- Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je me joigne au jeu ? Il me semble qu'il y a là un jeune challenger intéressant aujourd'hui…

Personne n'y vit d'inconvénient et Tyki s'installa directement en face d'Allen. La table gagna de nombreux spectateurs qui vinrent voir le jeu tant renommé de Tyki Mikk. Les cartes furent distribuées et le jeu débuta. Il devint rapidement évident que cette partie de poker finirait en duel entre Tyki Mikk et cet étrange jeune homme. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient tellement intenses et remplis d'envie de meurtre que les personnes alentours s'interrogeaient sur les véritables intentions des deux joueurs, qui malgré tout arboraient des sourires chaleureux.

Les cartes se succédaient pendant que la mise en jeu augmentait petit à petit. Au bout d'une heure et demie Tyki accentua son sourire et déclara devant la foule ébahie :

- Tapis.

Allen haussa un sourcil, intrigué, regarda sa main et se décida :

- Je suis, déclara-t-il calmement en poussant l'ensemble de ses jetons devant lui.

Autour les autres joueurs retinrent leur souffle, s'étant déjà retirés pour contempler avec stupeur un gamin de 15 ans tenir tête à un joueur expert de poker. Tyki laissa échapper un rire satisfait et demanda :

- Avant que nous retournions nos cartes, shônen… J'aimerais augmenter ma mise de ceci…

Il sortit alors de la poche intérieure, de sa veste, une petite boîte carrée d'un noir profond, qui faisait un peu plus de la taille d'un poing fermé.

- Oh ? fit Allen, intrigué. Cette petite boîte renfermerait donc quelque chose de si précieux ?

Le sourire de Tyki devint effrayant.

- A vrai dire, fit-il d'un ton badin. Je m'étais dit en le prenant que ça te manquerait sûrement. Mais comme je vois que tu as pu t'en passer depuis notre dernière rencontre, je me dis qu'il est peut être temps de te le rendre…Maintenant je n'en ai plus l'utilité.

Le visage d'Allen perdit tout sourire, et il renvoya un regard dur à Tyki, ses yeux semblables à deux pièces d'argent. Tyki s'amusa :

- Pas la peine de me lancer un tel regard ! Je suis certain que tu apprécieras l'attention.

- Tss, lâcha Allen. Montre tes cartes alors, qu'on en finisse !

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent du regard une dernière fois tandis qu'ils retournaient l'un après l'autre leurs jeux. La foule retint son souffle, observant avec attention la valeur des cartes retournées, chacun des gestes des deux joueurs étant particulièrement bien calculés pour faire durer le suspens. Le public s'exclama au résultat.

C'était ce jeune homme à la chevelure blanche qui venait de rafler toute la mise ! Et pourtant Tyki ne semblait pas contrarié, au contraire. Il se radossa confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et alluma une cigarette. Un sourire satisfait s'étirait désormais sur ses lèvres.

Allen vit bien le comportement décontracté de son adversaire, qui venait de perdre pourtant une somme assez conséquente, ce qui le rendit suspicieux. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce visage serein, il en avait fait l'expérience il y avait de cela deux ans. On lui remit ses gains, et parmi ceux-ci la petite boîte noire que Tyki avait rajoutée avant qu'ils ne retournent leurs cartes.

Était-ce un piège ? Au milieu de toute cette foule ? Allen en doutait, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas non plus quelque chose de réjouissant. Il observait Tyki qui semblait se délecter à l'avance de ce qui allait se passer. Le garçon à la cicatrice prit alors la décision de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, et ignora la boîte pour demander :

- M'aurais-tu invité aujourd'hui juste pour le plaisir de cette partie ?

Tyki lâcha un nuage de fumée avant d'étirer plus encore son sourire et il se leva nonchalamment :

- Bien sûr que non. Je passais seulement le temps, en attendant que tous nos invités soient là…

- Invités ? répéta Allen avec suspicion.

- Oui. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Nous avons le plaisir de nous retrouver en famille depuis bien longtemps et la joie de partager cet instant tant attendu avec quelques spectateurs de choix.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il fit un grand geste de la main et Allen vit s'avancer Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda et Bookman soigneusement encadrés par les jumeaux et un individu à la chevelure blanche. Allen resta de marbre tandis que Tyki s'adressait à la foule puis à l'un des employés du casino :

- Mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette partie autant que moi et je vous souhaite de vous amuser plus encore aux différentes tables présentes dans mon casino. Sur ce, voudriez-vous bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer pour la soirée. Vous, là-bas, faites en sorte de changer tous les jetons de monsieur Walker et assurez vous qu'il reparte bien avec…

Au passage il reprit la petite boîte noire, et s'excusant auprès de la foule assemblée, il conduisit ses "invités" dans les parties privées de l'établissement.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime tout particulièrement Wisely. Je le vois bien un brin moqueur et manipulateur comme Jack dans Pandora Hearts ou encore Break. Il joue les innocents mais en fait il est un adversaire redoutable.<strong>

**Voilà j'espère que la première partie de la rencontre avec Tyki vous a plu. J'avouerais que je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite mais j'avais besoin de ça pour la suite.**

**Ah oui ! au passage, évidemment le petit intermède entre Bookman, les jeunes et Wisely n'a pas duré une heure et demie, hein ! C'est juste qu'un jeu au poker semble durer longtemps alors voilà. Nos quatre exorcistes sont arrivés presqu'au début du jeu et ont eu le temps de bien observer Tyki et Allen. En plus de commentaires amusés que Wisely n'arrêtaient pas de faire entre temps...**

**Dja ne !**


	19. Chapter 19

Allen se trouvait juste derrière lui, tandis que le trio et Bookman suivaient à courte distance, toujours escortés par les jumeaux et Wisely. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans un grand salon privé, tendu de tapisseries d'un rouge écarlate et d'un noir profond.

- Faites comme chez vous, déclara Tyki en leur indiquant un canapé et des fauteuils, ma famille ne devrait pas tarder.

Allen ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'installa effrontément sur un fauteuil tandis que Bookman et les trois jeunes gens s'asseyaient sur un canapé à côté. Tous les quatre se demandaient ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, et si Bookman était serein, Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda n'en menaient pas large. Tyki les observa un instant alors que Wisely s'approchait de lui. Un sourire entendu s'étira sur leurs lèvres. Wisely s'exclama alors :

- Détendez-vous, il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi crispés ! Vous voulez quelque chose à boire peut être ? Un verre d'eau ? Des sodas ? Ou préférez-vous un peu d'alcool, pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

- Rien merci, fit Bookman.

- Non merci, répétèrent alors les jeunes gens alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Allen.

Wisely se tourna vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, je suis Wisely, un des frères de Tyki. Et vous monsieur Walker, il y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir ?

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, fit aimablement Allen, qui était loin de penser ce qu'il disait.

- Attendez, laissez-moi deviner… Pourquoi pas la même chose que lorsque vous avez vu Tyki pour la dernière fois ? demanda Wisely avec un grand sourire.

Allen se figea et le fixa avec intensité, tandis que le sourire du Noah s'accentuait.

- On va faire comme ça, dans ce cas. Veuillez patientez un instant… demanda-t-il en se retirant.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Tyki décide de reprendre la parole. Les jumeaux étaient étrangement calmes à côté de lui, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour que Lavi ne les quitte pas des yeux.

- Dis-moi, shônen, pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert ce que tu as récupéré ? demanda le portugais en ressortant la petite boîte et en jouant avec.

Allen le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre les véritables intentions de l'homme brun.

- Encore un de tes tours ? demanda-t-il ennuyé. Désolé, je n'ai pas trop apprécié le dernier que tu m'as fait…

- Alala, soupira Tyki. Toujours aussi rancunier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je l'offre à cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda-t-il en présentant l'objet à Lenalee.

Allen s'interposa.

- Oh ! fit Tyki. Finalement cette boîte t'intéresserait-elle ?

- Pas le moins du monde, mais j'ignore ce qu'elle contient et je ne veux pas le savoir. Pas plus que je ne veux que quelqu'un d'autre le sache ! répliqua Allen, le regard dur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ? demanda Lavi, avec curiosité.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il se sentit un peu gêné, mais pas le moins du monde coupable.

- Tu voudrais savoir ? demanda Tyki en tournant vers lui son regard doré, le dévisageant de la tête au pied. Puis il regarda tour à tour les Exorcistes. Et vous autres, cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda sourdement Allen, attirant sur lui le regard scrutateur de Tyki.

- Ma foi, répondit le portugais avec le sourire. Je pense qu'un vote à la majorité décidera de l'ouverture de cette petite boîte, qu'en penses-tu ? Si toi, le contenu ne t'intéresse pas, peut être qu'ils veulent le savoir, eux.

Bookman regardait l'échange qui avait lieu entre l'Exorciste et ce nouveau Noah. De la partie qu'il venait d'observer et du comportement qu'il voyait en cet instant, il n'avait pas l'impression que ces deux là se comportaient en ennemi. Il y avait une certaine tension, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Et le comportement d'Allen en cet instant était clairement suspicieux. Savait-il ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte ? Il y avait de grandes chances au vu des sous entendus de Tyki (à savoir que le contenu de la boîte appartenait à Allen) et du fait qu'Allen ne veuille pas l'ouvrir. Qui plus est sa curiosité naturelle de Bookman lui faisait désirer de toujours tout savoir sur tout et sur tout le monde. Il intervint alors dans la conversation :

- Qu'y a-t-il donc dans cette boîte ?

Allen fit la grimace, et soupira. Il regarda Tyki et demanda alors d'un ton bourru :

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu m'as pris la dernière fois ?

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Tyki avec un grand sourire satisfait. Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour pouvoir t'en passer… Je l'avais gardé pour changer un peu, même si j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver comment le conserver. Mais maintenant ce problème a été réglé depuis longtemps. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçu de te revoir au lycée, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te revoir un jour après notre rencontre, il y a deux ans…

Bookman haussa un sourcil. Il y avait deux ans une rumeur s'était répandue au sein du QG, selon laquelle Allen avait été tué en Chine. Or quelques jours plus tard, ce même Allen était toujours au cœur des rumeurs, qui disaient qu'il n'était pas mort finalement. Qui aurait pu l'attaquer, le soigner ou encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer, personne ne le savait, pas même lui, malgré les recherches qu'il avait menées. Donc à la mention de cette date, son intérêt s'accentua encore.

- Eh bien, laisse moi te dire, que moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir dans ces circonstances…

- Bon, vous avez fini avec vos politesses à la noix ?! s'exclama Kanda furieux, les interrompant par la même occasion.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. Le japonais avait tenté de rester calme, mais il n'en pouvait plus de voir ces deux guignols minauder devant ses yeux. Il avait atteint son maximum de patience et maintenant il explosait.

- Cette foutue boîte est-elle à ce point importante ou peut-on passer au sujet du jour, à savoir ce qu'il se passe ici et pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout un plat de ces maudits fantômes !?

Il s'était levé pour crier les derniers mots. A ce même moment Wisely revenait avec une carafe rempli d'un liquide rouge, probablement du vin, ainsi qu'une autre de cognac, en plus de trois verres sur un plateau. Il regarda Kanda, interloqué et demanda :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ?

- Hihi, Kanda perd patience, ricana Jasdero, hilare, avant de se taire en voyant que Kanda le foudroyait du regard et que son frère lui envoyait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tais-toi, nous avons promis au Comte de nous tenir à carreau pour la réunion ! le rabrouait David. Ne fais pas de vagues maintenant !

- Pff ! souffla son frère mais il ne rajouta rien.

Tyki répondit aimablement à Wisely :

- Nous étions en train de débattre de l'ouverture de ma petite boîte… ce qui ne semble pas au goût de tout le monde.

- Cette chose immonde ? demanda Wisely d'un air dégoûté. Désolé mais je doute que quelqu'un ne soit jamais intéressé par son contenu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as gardé ça avec toi.

Tyki haussa les épaules.

- Il ne portait pas son manteau sur lui, ce jour là, comment voulais-tu que je donne une preuve au Comte sans quelque chose à ramener ?

- Justement, tu aurais pu le jeter après. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui on peut se demander si c'est vraiment le sien, parce que de ce que je vois ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment lui manquer…

- Va savoir… répondit Tyki. Il n'empêche que j'avais mené ma mission à bien.

Allen ricana à ces paroles, ce qui fit se retourner Tyki. Celui-ci lui lança un regard peiné.

- A cause de toi ma crédibilité en prend un coup ! l'accusa-t-il.

- Bah ! fit Wisely en servant un verre de cognac à Allen et en tendant un autre à Tyki. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il est là aujourd'hui. Nous allons mettre un terme à cette question, en vérifiant ça sur place.

Il continua en se servant lui-même, alors qu'Allen le dévisageait avec un drôle d'air. Wisely le remarqua et s'excusa :

- Pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, en fait tu n'as pas grand-chose à craindre aujourd'hui.

Allen éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Si tous les membres de votre famille sont au moins aussi redoutables que celui là (il désignait Tyki du doigt) alors je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup avec très peu de chances de m'en sortir. Sans compter que vous avez maintenant à disposition au moins trois voire quatre otages à disposition. Alors est-ce que je n'ai véritablement rien à craindre ?

- Hé ! fit Lavi à sa réplique. On sait se battre si besoin.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous, répondit Allen sans même le regarder, attendant toujours la réponse de Wisely.

Ce dernier fit tourner légèrement son vin dans son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres et d'en prendre une gorgée. Un fin sourire venait étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondait :

- Tu connais très bien la réponse… Mais la raison pour laquelle tu as accepté tous ces risques c'est que tu veux avoir des réponses, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh ? fit Allen, amusé. Tu sais donc quelles questions je me pose ? Voilà quelque chose de très intéressant…

- Je sais ça, en effet, et pleins d'autres choses aussi… répondit Wisely avec un air de conspirateur. Il y a peu de choses qui échappent à ma connaissance. J'ai vite fait de découvrir les petits secrets des gens, aussi cachés soient-ils…

Allen se rencogna dans son fauteuil, observant le verre qu'il avait dans la main. Ce Wisely était très dangereux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il en était certain. Évidemment ses paroles laissaient planer le doute, mais Allen avait la certitude de savoir qu'il était véritablement dangereux. Une ombre passa devant ses yeux et il vit Tyki qui se dirigeait droit vers Lenalee et lui déposa dans la main la petite boîte noire. Le joueur de Poker lui fit un clin d'œil et se retira plus loin.

Lenalee se tourna vers lui pour savoir si elle avait le droit d'ouvrir cette boîte. Allen songea que pour la jeune fille ce sera comme ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Elle sera probablement choquée, une fois qu'elle comprendra ce que cela implique. Allen eut un sourire triste : ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement. Alors il préféra dire :

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer pour son propre bien, mais si tu tiens tant à l'ouvrir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais sache que ce que tu risques de découvrir ne te plaira pas...

Et il avala d'un trait son verre de cognac. Ce n'était pas très malin, vu qu'il risquait de devoir se battre dans les heures qui allaient suivre, mais il n'avait plus envie de se poser de questions sur ce qui était bien de ce qui ne l'était pas. Il en avait assez de toutes ses embrouilles, tous ces mystères… Qu'on en finisse et vite.

Ce fut Lavi qui prit la boîte et qui l'ouvrit. Il regarda à l'intérieur et parut d'abord intrigué. Puis son visage se décomposa, passant de la surprise en reconnaissant le contenu, au dégoût puis à l'incompréhension en levant le regard vers Allen.

A côté de lui, Lenalee avait brusquement pâli et regardait Allen avec effarement tandis que Kanda restait sans voix. Bookman n'exprima aucune émotion, si ce n'est qu'il eut un léger clignement des yeux.

- Ce…C'est… Dis-moi Allen que c'est une blague entre cet homme et toi ? bégaya Lavi, indécis. Que ce n'est pas un vrai ? Hein ?

Allen soutint son regard et déclara nonchalamment.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'humour que j'apprécie… Sans compter qu'il n'a pas aussi mauvais goût…

- Vous doutez de moi, vous aussi ? s'exclama Tyki, indigné. Je le lui ai réellement pris, c'est vraiment le sien !

- Qu'est ce que je te disais, ajouta Wisely d'un ton ennuyé. Personne n'apprécie ce genre de choses…

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte et presque tous tournèrent la tête. Wisely s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et l'atmosphère de la pièce changea du tout au tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, un petit chapitre tout court pour commencer à introduire les Noahs. Qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>

**Est-ce que quelqu'un a deviné ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte de Tyki ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà, finalement j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment alors j'en profite. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ce fut d'abord une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais qui pénétra dans la pièce, cachant ses yeux derrière le verre fumé de lunettes de soleil, malgré qu'elle soit en intérieur. Elle portait une robe de soirée noire, qui laissait un large aperçu de sa chute de reins et elle entra dans la pièce avec les lèvres pincées, comme si c'était une corvée à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas échapper. Dans sa main droite elle tenait un petit sac de soirée de cuir noir et brillant et ses bras étaient recouverts par de longs gants noirs qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes.<p>

Elle était suivie par un homme d'environ trente ans, aux longs cheveux noirs rassemblés par un catogan, qui portait un gilet sur lequel était pendu un monocle et qui tenait la main d'une jeune fille d'environ une douzaine d'année. Cette dernière arborait une coiffure courte et ébouriffée, et portait une ravissante petite robe à froufrous noire et blanche. Elle portait aussi des bas à rayures colorées. Derrière eux venait enfin un homme d'âge mur, grand et qui portait une fine moustache au dessus d'une bouche riante. Il était lui aussi habillé en costume, à croire qu'ils sortaient tous d'un bal mondain.

En entrant dans la pièce de cette manière, ils ne donnaient pas du tout l'impression que quelque chose de dangereux allait se passer. Cela ressemblait effectivement à une banale réunion de famille, à ceci près que ce serait une famille riche. Tyki, Wisely et les jumeaux les saluèrent les uns après les autres avant qu'ils n'aillent s'installer dans les fauteuils libres. Le dernier venu s'installa dans le fauteuil juste en face d'Allen et le dévisagea intensément, avant d'élargir plus encore son sourire.

Bookman les regardait les uns après les autres et une impression de malaise le prenait doucement. Il ne connaissait aucun des visages présents, sauf peut être… Mais ce n'était pas humainement possible, songea-t-il après réflexion. Mais lorsque la jeune fille prit la parole il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment elle, après tout.

-Ne, ne, Comte ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est encore plus mignon, comme ça ? demanda la jeune gothique lolita en se penchant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Allen. Il est trop craquant !

- Road ! la réprimanda l'homme avec qui elle était entrée. Ne t'approche pas de ce voyou ! Viens ici plutôt, fit-il en désignant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé où se trouvait aussi la femme en robe de soirée.

Allen les regarda tour à tour, le visage neutre, avant de se tourner vers Tyki, en ignorant la prise de parole de la fillette.

- Charmante famille en effet, fit-il d'un air las. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as invité aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

- Ah quel impatient, vraiment ! fit Tyki en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de la fillette qui gloussa.

- Dis, dis, c'est vraiment le tien, ou Tyki nous a tous bluffé ? demanda Road, les joues rosies d'excitation.

Allen la dévisagea, surpris. La fillette semblait particulièrement bien s'amuser. L'homme à son côté, qui semblait se comporter comme son père, fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'Allen ait le temps de répondre, Wisely prit la parole.

- Je dois dire que je suis tout aussi surpris que toi, mais c'est vraiment le sien, déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il faut croire qu'il en faut plus pour le tuer…

- C'est bien dommage… laissa échapper dans un murmure la jeune femme.

- Je suis ravi que vous ayez tous à cœur mon état de santé, fit Allen avec une moue moqueuse, mais vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur moi alors que je ne vous connais pas.

- Oh pardon ! s'excusa celui que la jeune fille avait appelé "Comte". Nous ne voulions pas être grossiers, c'est juste que ton existence nous fascine… Permets-moi de nous présenter. Voici Lulubell (il désigna la femme en robe de soirée), Sheryl (l'homme à la queue de cheval) et sa fille Road. Tu sembles connaître les autres membres de ta famille, donc des présentations ne seront pas nécessaires. Quant à moi, mon nom est Adam, mais on m'appelle plus souvent par mon titre, Monsieur le Comte.

Allen hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et fit un grand sourire.

- Dans ce cas, monsieur le Comte, (il insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot) puis je savoir en quoi je vous intéresse tant ?

A côté les Exorcistes observaient l'échange sans rien dire. Les jeunes étaient encore un peu dépassés et ne comprenaient pas toute la situation alors que Bookman faisait en sorte de tout enregistrer. Cette réunion qu'il n'avait apprise que par hasard, risquait fort de donner une tout autre dimension aux combats qui se profilaient.

Le Comte sembla réfléchir à la réponse la plus appropriée qu'il pourrait donner, puis il déclara :

- Ma foi, tu nous gênes, fit-il de but en blanc. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus coriaces que je n'ai jamais rencontrées et ça commence à faire un moment que je me dis que nous ne pourrons pas régler nos différends de manière conventionnelle… Sans compter que tu t'es entouré de personnes, pour le moins tout aussi gênantes, surtout ce Cross en fait…

- Ah, je vois que mon parrain a encore fait parler de lui, fit Allen en ricanant.

- En effet, continua le Comte. Il nous a pris une de nos mallettes, qui contenait quelque chose de très important…

A la mention du mot "mallette" Allen se figea et son regard se durcit.

- Oh! Alors c'est donc vous qui vouliez les vendre au marché noir ?

- Marché noir, marché noir, grommela le Comte, vexé. Je préfère largement le terme de marché parallèle. Mais de toutes façons, Cross n'a volé que l'un de nos prototypes alors ce n'est pas si grave que cela…

- C'est ce que vous dites, rétorqua Allen. Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui vous intéresse mais Cross, n'est ce pas ? Je suis navré de vous apprendre que j'ignore où il se trouve, alors vous n'obtiendrez aucune informations sur lui. Désolé, fit-il rudement.

- Cross nous importe peu, répliqua le Comte en faisant un mouvement de la main qui ressemblait à celui qu'il aurait fait pour chasser une mouche. Il fait partie des dommages collatéraux que nous causent les Exorcistes depuis des générations, même si je dois avouer qu'il soit doué, très doué pour cela. Non, c'est vraiment toi qui m'intéresse, car jusqu'à présent tu as toujours été l'un des freins à notre puissance, et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de t'éliminer.

- Eh bien ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider, répondit Allen plein de morgue.

Le Comte éclata de rire, et la réplique d'Allen fit sourire Tyki, Wisely et Road. Les autres semblaient plutôt contrariés qu'Allen se permette d'être aussi insolent.

- Ça je m'en doute ! reprit le Comte. Mais lorsque Tyki-pon est revenu de Chine la dernière fois avec cette preuve, j'étais persuadé que nous avions enfin réussi à nous débarrasser de toi…Que plus rien n'entraverait nos plans ! Jusqu'à son dernier rapport. Et là… j'avouerais que je suis déçu.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, répliqua Allen. Mais puis-je savoir quels sont les projets que je vous empêche de réaliser ?

Le Comte prit un air bonhomme, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as tout oublié ! depuis le temps que tu nous cours après et que l'on se bat les uns contre les autres, tu devrais savoir quel est notre but !

Allen le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il ignorait tout des motifs qui animaient ses ennemis, et c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient, à part Tyki et les jumeaux. Il chercha malgré tout dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revint. Était-ce en rapport avec les souvenirs qu'il avait perdu après sa rencontre avec Tyki ? Road parut peinée à côté de lui et dit d'une voix triste :

- Je crois qu'il a tout oublié de nous, Comte, fit-elle. Ce n'est pas notre apparence qui lui a fait demander nos noms, il a vraiment tout oublié de nous…

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel le Comte parut pensif.

- Hum, je comprends mieux maintenant, lâcha-t-il après un instant. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage mais d'un autre côté voilà qui nous offre un rebondissement inattendu. Ça pourrait s'avérer intéressant…Wisely ?

L'appelé releva la tête dans la direction du Comte et le regarda intensément pendant un instant.

- Compris, monsieur le Comte, fit-il alors, en sortant de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé Tyki-pon, reprit le Comte pour Tyki. Mais tu vas perdre un peu d'argent…

Le concerné haussa les épaules et se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tous les Noah présents se levèrent et vinrent se mettre derrière le Comte. Allen en les voyant bouger s'était levé à son tour, suivi de peu par les Exorcistes. Le Comte se tourna vers Bookman :

- Je suis ravi d'avoir eu la présence d'un Bookman pour enregistrer cette petite discussion, mais vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous dévoiler mes plans… Sur ce, nous n'allons pas tarder à prendre congé…

Wisely revint en poussant la porte avec fracas, les bras remplis de trois valises encombrantes et quelques bocaux vides se trouvaient en équilibre par-dessus. En voyant ça Allen activa son bras mais il eut à peine le temps de lui faire changer de forme qu'une brume intense se répandait dans la pièce les empêchant de voir.

- Vous ne vous échapperez pas aussi facilement ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à l'endroit où se trouvait le Comte quelques instants auparavant.

Il ne rencontra que du vide et entendit le cliquetis des valises que l'on ouvrait :

- Shit ! jura-t-il en se tournant.

- Que les jeux commencent ! fit la voix désincarnée du Comte derrière Allen qui tenta à nouveau de l'attraper.

Son bras ne rencontra qu'un fauteuil vide et il entendit le son d'une mécanique qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Il hurla aux autres :

- Sortez d'ici ! Maintenant et en vitesse !

Il eut à peine le temps de dire ça qu'une goule se jeta sur lui. Elle avait l'aspect d'un homme en pleine décomposition. Derrière les lambeaux de chairs, Allen reconnaissait le visage bouleversé d'une personne qui en voulait aux autres. Il para l'attaque en l'envoyant au loin et évita de justesse un fauteuil qui venait de lui être lancé. Un ricanement reconnaissable résonna dans la pièce : un esprit frappeur venait aussi d'être relâché. Mais le bruit qu'il entendit par la suite lui fit hérisser les poils et une sueur froide lui coula dans la nuque. Un tremblement secoua la pièce, alors que trois ombres massives se dessinaient dans la brume. Six lueurs rougeoyèrent alors et il entendit ce qui ressemblait à une machine qui se mettait en branle.

Il se mit en garde et évita la goule qui revenait à la charge. Ce faisant il ne put esquiver un gigantesque bras recouvert de métal qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son dos heurta douloureusement le mur et il fut un instant désorienté.

Ce fut alors que survint la douleur. Elle arriva brusquement, et Allen la reçut de plein fouet. Il porta ses mains à son œil gauche alors qu'il hurlait comme une bête blessée. Sous sa main normale il sentit un drôle de dispositif qui tournait autour de son œil tandis qu'un liquide chaud coulait de sa cicatrice. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tellement la douleur était insupportable mais il songeait que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il serra les dents, la main droite toujours plaquées contre son œil, et se releva tant bien que mal. Un couteau arriva alors sur lui à toute vitesse. D'un revers du bras gauche il détourna l'ustensile et para de même les deux carafes d'alcool que lui lança l'esprit frappeur qui ricanait à qui mieux mieux. Les spiritueux se renversèrent sur lui, et il dut essuyer son visage pour pouvoir voir. Il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un nouveau bras mécanique.

La brume se fit un peu moins dense et Allen vit pour la seconde fois une créature qu'il n'espérait plus jamais croiser, même dans le pire de ses cauchemars. Devant lui se tenait un robot gigantesque, dont la tête avait détruit le plafond de la pièce, au cœur duquel se trouvait une âme dans un état de détresse absolue. Son hurlement aigu et désespéré lui vrillait les tympans, alors que la vision qui s'offrait à lui le rendait malade. Son œil gauche fut plus douloureux encore, et bien qu'il soit couvert, cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir l'horreur qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il réprima un haut le cœur, et malgré sa vision qui se troublait de plus en plus, il se prépara à l'attaque. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et fit un saut au moment où le robot tentait une nouvelle attaque physique. Ses griffes éraflèrent le métal du robot mais ça ne sembla pas lui faire grand mal. Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire et cette fois une lueur rouge inquiétante luisait sur la cuirasse qui protégeait le cœur de la machine. Allen eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner que le robot lui tirait une énorme boule d'énergie, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur au fond de la pièce. L'explosion qui s'en suivit souffla tous les meubles et fit trembler l'édifice entier. L'Anglais crut entendre les cris paniqués des joueurs qui se trouvaient toujours dans la salle principale. Il avait du mal à maintenir son équilibre et les hurlements d'agonie de l'âme prisonnière au cœur du robot l'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement.

Il ne vit pas venir l'attaque suivante qui venait d'un second robot qui se matérialisa à côté de lui. Il se retrouva alors projeté à toute vitesse contre l'un des murs qui étaient encore debout. Il entendit un craquement sourd lorsque sa colonne vertébrale heurta le mur de plâtre avant qu'il ne passe au travers et finisse contre le mur du couloir. Le goût du sang vint emplir sa bouche et il cracha le liquide rougeâtre à la forte odeur de fer. L'un des robots s'avança, finissant de détruire le pan de mur par lequel Allen venait de passer. Ce dernier se releva tant bien que mal en vacillant et se mit en garde.

Il vit alors une chose qui le mit hors de lui. Alors qu'il parait le coup du robot, il vit un corps être projeté à travers le même mur qu'il avait traversé. En un battement de paupière il reconnut la chevelure rousse de Lavi, qui alla heurter le mur dans un bruit de fracas au milieu des gravats de plâtre. Il resta sonné sous le choc alors qu'un troisième robot s'avançait à son tour. Son propre adversaire continuant de l'attaquer, et ne trouvant pas une faille pour l'atteindre à un point stratégique, Allen ne pouvait pas venir en aide au rouquin inconscient, qui, selon toute probabilité, risquait fort d'y laisser sa peau. Prémonition qui se renforça lorsqu'Allen vit que l'attaquant du borgne préparait une attaque d'énergie comme il avait vu précédemment.

D'un mouvement désespéré il se jeta sur son adversaire, se trouvant pile en face du canon thoracique, et alors que le robot refermait les bras dans le but de l'écraser contre sa cuirasse, Allen fit passer l'une de ses griffes sous la carapace de métal du robot. Ce faisant il mit toute sa force pour détacher le morceau de métal, dévoilant le cœur de la machine où trônait un petit bocal, semblable à ceux qui se trouvaient au dessus des mallettes, lorsque Wisely les avaient amenés. C'était à l'intérieur que se trouvait l'âme emprisonnée, au milieu d'un labyrinthe de fils entrecroisés. Allen ne fit ni une ni deux, il plongea sa main griffue au sein de la machine et arracha le bocal. Une série de courts-circuits s'ensuivit et le robot commença à devenir fou. Tirant une dernière fois pour séparer définitivement l'âme du corps de métal, Allen brisa le bocal et trancha l'âme enduite d'une matière sombre. Un hurlement à fendre l'âme lui déchira les tympans et une intense lumière s'ensuivit.

Ébloui Allen recula, son bras droit le protégeant de la vive lueur alors que le robot implosait et que l'âme, désormais libérée, lui souriait de soulagement et disparaissait. L'Exorciste maudit ne prit pas le temps de souffler et se dirigea vers le robot qui s'apprêtait à achever Lavi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le rejoindre, la machine tira. Un rai de lumière intense jaillit de la poitrine du robot, dirigée vers le corps inconscient du rouquin.

- NON ! s'écria Allen alors qu'il avait l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous me demanderez sans doute pourquoi présenter les Noah si c'est pour les faire paraître si peu longtemps et avec une conversation pour le moins nébuleuse. Je vous répondrais que ça me permet de mettre véritablement en place tous les protagonistes.<strong>

**Dans ce cas vous me direz que mon introduction commence à être longue. Tant pis ! Je suis désolée si ça vous a paru si long, mais nous voilà enfin au coeur de l'action ! Les combats ont commencé et vous m'en direz des nouvelles (soyez gentils malgré tout, c'est la première fois que j'en décris..).**

**A la prochaine, qui sera... Je ne sais pas quand mais tant que j'ai de l'inspiration je continuerai (par contre comme vous avez pu le remarquer lorsque j'en ai pas il peut se passer plusieurs mois avant un nouveau chapitre... Gomen, je sais que ce n'est pas bien)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello voici un nouveau chapitre pour votre plaisir j'espère !**

* * *

><p>Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Allen, il avait l'impression que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le mener en bateau pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Allen et lui partageaient un lien plus profond que les rapports belliqueux qu'ils entretenaient depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et cette constatation l'agaçait. Parce qu'il pensait qu'Allen savait quelque chose à propos de la mort de ses parents, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule si on s'attardait sur le problème. Si effectivement Allen était lié d'une quelconque façon avec le meurtre de ses parents, il n'aurait alors eu que six ans au moment des faits.<p>

Il l'avait suivi à la Tour Underground pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions mais là il n'avait obtenu rien d'autre que plus d'interrogations encore. Qu'ils se battent contre des fantômes si ça leur chante mais qu'il le laisse tranquille ! C'est ce qu'il pensait, et c'est pour cela qu'il était resté particulièrement silencieux alors que Lavi, et parfois Lenalee, s'évertuaient à poser plus de questions.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait embarqué encore une fois dans quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas.

* * *

><p>- <em>NON ! s'écria Allen alors qu'il avait l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti.<em>

Kanda qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter à la fois les morceaux de plafond qui s'effondraient un peu partout dans la pièce et les divers objets, dont un fauteuil, que lui envoyait un ennemi quasiment invisible, tourna la tête vers le couloir où se dressaient désormais deux formes massives à côté des restes enflammés d'une autre machine. Kanda vit Allen, dont le visage couvert de sang et de poussière était déformé par la rage, debout près de la carcasse qui tentait de s'élancer vers une autre machine qui rougeoyait de manière inquiétante. Puis il remarqua alors la raison pour laquelle Allen semblait tellement en colère.

Et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. Lavi gisait, inconscient, telle une poupée de chiffon jetée dans un coin, face au robot (puisqu'il fallait bien admettre que cette machine humanoïde en était un) qui s'apprêtait à tirer le faisceau rouge qui avait précédemment détruit une bonne partie du bâtiment qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Bien que trop éloigné pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Kanda s'élança vers son ami, évitant de justesse un coupe-papier que lui lança un fantôme. Le simple fait de l'éviter l'obligea à détourner son regard de Lavi et il ne vit que du coin de l'œil le faisceau de lumière rouge qui émanait du robot.

- LAVI ‼‼ hurla Lenalee à un autre coin de la pièce, recroquevillée près d'un canapé et couverte de décombres.

Kanda s'arrêta dans sa lancée, choqué. Il venait de perdre un ami précieux en l'espace d'un clignement de cil et il n'avait rien pu faire. Puis il constata qu'Allen continuait son mouvement vers le robot, son bras armé dirigé vers la machine. Allen porta un coup qui déstabilisa l'appareil qui vacilla, avant de se rétablir pour se tourner vers son agresseur. Ce faisant un nouveau nuage de poussière de plâtre fut soulevé tandis que les murs et le plafond s'écroulaient sur le passage du robot. Il ne put pas observer plus avant que face à lui se dressait une silhouette vaguement humaine qui abattait sur lui une large portion de tuyauterie en ricanant.

Kanda esquiva en faisant une roulade sur le côté, l'obligeant à se relever au milieu de bris de verre. Il s'écorcha la main mais il avait pu attraper au passage un morceau d'une chaise qui avait volé en éclats. Avec son arme de fortune il para un second coup de l'esprit frappeur. S'engagea alors entre eux deux un ballet étrange mais Kanda, dont le chagrin et la colère ne faisaient que s'enflammer, parvenait aisément à contrer son adversaire. Sa maîtrise du Kendo aidait aussi et il parvenait à maintenir ses émotions sous contrôle malgré le choc qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Trop occupé à protéger sa propre vie, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Lenalee aux prises avec un autre esprit, qui se défendait désespérément.

Soudain il entendit une explosion derrière lui, bientôt suivie par une seconde tandis que des hurlements stridents venaient lui briser les tympans. Kanda para une nouvelle fois, le tuyau que lui envoyait son adversaire. Cependant il avait beau tenté de frapper directement son adversaire, il devait reconnaître que celui-ci n'avait pas de corps physique pour recevoir les dégâts. Il jura entre ses dents, incapable de se débarrasser définitivement de son opposant, ce qui le frustrait énormément.

Puis il sentit un mouvement près de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, il vit une dizaine d'aiguilles se planter dans le fantôme face à lui. A côté de lui se trouvait Bookman, le visage recouvert de poussière tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe. De même le vieil homme avait un bras qui pendait mollement le long du corps, la manche de son vêtement complètement recouverte de sang. Bookman marmonna quelque chose et l'instant d'après une lumière verte émana du fantôme qui disparut brusquement.

Un peu plus loin, Allen finissait de prêter main forte à Lenalee. Lui aussi n'était guère en meilleur état. La plupart de ses vêtements était en lambeaux, tandis qu'à chaque déchirure apparaissaient des coupures profondes qui saignaient doucement. Son bras gauche, toujours sous forme de griffe arborait des éclats de verre profondément fichés dedans et la balafre de la veille s'était rouverte et suintait. Kanda n'arrivait pas à voir correctement son visage parce que le blandin couvrait son œil gauche avec sa main normale. Il devait probablement être blessé vu le sang qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts.

Kanda entendit alors le silence. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, à part des décombres. La pièce complètement ravagée était complètement remplie de poussière de plâtre, qui faisait tousser Lenalee. Bookman le bouscula et alla directement là où se trouvait Lavi un instant plus tôt. Il utilisait déjà son téléphone de son bras valide pour appeler quelqu'un.

Kanda le suivit alors que Lenalee se précipitait en larmes vers le couloir. Ce qu'il vit alors le soulagea énormément. Lavi, bien que toujours inconscient, ne semblait pas avoir subi plus de dommages mais le mur, et le bâtiment derrière lui avaient soufferts comme si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un s'était dressé devant Lavi et avait détourné le faisceau mortel.

Bookman, toujours au téléphone avec ce qui semblait être la Congrégation, s'agenouilla à côté de son petit fils et prit son pouls. Rassuré, il soupira tandis que Lenalee pleurait toujours, cette fois de soulagement. Kanda relâcha un peu la tension qui occupait ses épaules, et se fustigea de s'être inquiété pour un imbécile pareil. Mais il était soulagé que Lavi ne soit pas mort.

Soudain le bruit des sirènes leur parvint. Les pompiers et la police arrivaient. Bookman releva la tête et raccrocha, puis il se tourna vers Kanda :

- Il faut partir, vite avant que l'on ne nous trouve ici. Aide-moi à sortir Lavi d'ici, on va se cacher dans une ruelle adjacente en attendant que l'on vienne nous chercher. Lenalee, aidez nous aussi, ma chère, demanda-t-il plus doucement en se tournant vers elle. Essayez de prêter main forte à Walker, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'Anglais.

Kanda se baissa vers le corps inanimé de Lavi et le souleva en le portant d'une épaule pendant que Lenalee allait vers Allen qui se trouvait à quatre pattes au sol, le corps soulevé de soubresauts.

En s'approchant de lui, Lenalee constata désolée qu'Allen était en proie à des vomissements importants, qui maintenant lui faisaient recracher une bile mêlée de sang. Luttant elle-même contre des hauts le cœur, elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule gauche, tandis qu'elle détaillait avec peine toutes les blessures qu'arborait le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas encore désactivé son Innocence, et Lenalee observa avec une étrange fascination, les longues griffes, semblables à des dagues, qui avaient remplacé ses doigts.

En sentant la main de Lenalee sur son épaule, Allen se reprit et rejeta la main amie d'un mouvement dédaigneux. Il se tourna vers elle, la main droite toujours plaquée sur son œil et lâcha fermement :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, fit-il en se redressant avec peine.

- Mais… commença Lenalee en le voyant peiner.

- Va aider Bookman plutôt, fit Allen avec lassitude. Il s'est pris ce faisceau de plein fouet, et bien que son Innocence ait absorbé la plupart des dégâts, il doit avoir de plus grands dommages que moi.

Lenalee jeta un coup d'œil vers le vieil homme, qui effectivement traînait un peu derrière Kanda qui portait Lavi sans leur lancer le moindre regard. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Allen, qui désactivait péniblement son bras, laissant s'écouler des ruisseaux de sang au passage. Elle tenta un geste pour l'aider mais Allen la repoussa une nouvelle fois.

- Laisse-moi ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Bookman est plus blessé que moi, et ce vieux têtu risque de s'effondrer à tout moment si on laisse l'hémorragie continuer !

- Mais tu cours ce risque tout autant ! s'exclama Lenalee en s'avançant avant de reculer sous le regard noir qui lui lança Allen.

- Va voir ailleurs ! lui lança-t-il en s'asseyant péniblement.

Lenalee, vexée, s'exécuta, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers lui, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Bookman.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps Allen, l'œil gauche toujours caché sous sa main valide, regarda l'ampleur des dommages qu'il avait reçus. Il avait un grand nombre de coupures sur tout le corps à cause de l'esprit farceur, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Son bras gauche avait pas mal d'éclats de verre, mais son Innocence avait évité qu'ils ne rentrent trop profondément. En revanche c'était sa blessure qui s'était rouverte qui saignait abondamment. De plus, bouger ce bras là lui faisait atrocement mal, mais d'un autre côté avoir mal le rassurait. Au moins les nerfs étaient toujours actifs.<p>

Constatant que les autres étaient hors de vue, il se permit enfin de baisser sa main droite et l'utilisa immédiatement pour déchirer un pan de sa chemise, autrefois blanche, pour faire un bandage de fortune autour de son bras gauche. Ce faisant, il découvrit son visage. Si le côté droit était intact, en dehors d'une petite coupure au dessus de l'œil qui avait cessé de saigner, le côté gauche en revanche était en très mauvais état.

Son œil gauche était complètement rouge et semblait vouloir sortir d'une sorte de monocle fait à partir d'un engrenage. Il tournait follement dans tous les sens, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. De plus toute sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage s'était ouverte, laissant le sang couler abondamment sur son visage.

Allen grimaça en serrant son bandage fait à la va-vite, mais il s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur et commença à se relever avec précaution. Son œil le lançait affreusement et une douleur sourde dans son crâne lui annonçait une sérieuse migraine en fin de journée. Il entendit alors des voix venant de l'extérieur. Probablement des pompiers.

Ressemblant ses forces, il parvint à se mettre debout et se dépêcha de suivre ses compagnons, non sans s'adosser à plusieurs reprises aux murs encore debouts. Après quelques minutes il sortit à l'arrière du bâtiment en ruines. Là il prit le temps de se reposer un instant. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, hors d'haleine et resserra encore un peu son bandage de fortune. Son corps n'était qu'une immense plaie, et en bougeant comme ça, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas une ou deux côtes cassées. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant précis : c'était s'endormir, pour oublier la douleur dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Mais il s'obligea à se relever, parce que si on le trouvait là, la police l'interrogerait sans doute et il n'avait pas envie de faire connaissance avec ces messieurs.

Mais alors qu'il se relevait il sut qu'on l'observait. Il porta vivement sa main devant son œil maudit et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le regard. Il vit alors s'approcher la jeune Road, qui laissait entrevoir un air peiné. Allen se mit en garde, et jura entre ses dents : dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait il aurait du mal à faire face à un Noah.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'Allen, Road s'arrêta prudemment et déclara :

- Non seulement tu as tout oublié de nous, mais en plus il semblerait que tu aies subi une étrange malédiction.

En disant ça, la fillette avait l'air terriblement triste, comme si elle compatissait réellement à la douleur d'Allen. Ce dernier, en garde répliqua méchamment :

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Je voulais savoir si vous vous en étiez sortis ou pas. J'ai vu passé les autres il y a un instant. Ils sont allés se cacher là bas, fit-elle en pointant du doigt la direction qu'avait prise Kanda et les autres.

- Alors pourquoi ne les as-tu pas encore attaqués ? répliqua vivement Allen.

Road sembla s'offusquer avant qu'un sourire de chat n'apparaisse sur son visage de poupée.

- Attaquer un ennemi déjà blessé et avec des recrues qui ne savent pas encore se battre n'est pas quelque chose de très amusant, fit-elle en minaudant.

Elle s'éloigna doucement d'Allen, prête à se fondre dans les ombres de cette fin d'après midi. Elle gloussa.

- Tu vois, moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de jouer. Mais pour ça il faut que l'adversaire soit à la hauteur, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt…

Brusquement une énorme porte en forme de cœur apparut derrière la jeune fille. Road y entra à reculons, envoyant un baiser à Allen.

- A la prochaine fois ! J'espère qu'alors tu te seras souvenu de moi…

Et les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Allen soupira et grommela vaguement avant de se diriger dans la direction indiquée par la fillette. Il regarda à de nombreuses reprises derrière lui, craignant une attaque surprise mais rien ne se passa.

* * *

><p>Il retrouva Bookman assis par terre, complètement épuisé avec à ses côtés une Lenalee très inquiète, tandis que Kanda était parti à l'autre bout de la rue pour guetter l'arrivée des secours, ayant laissé Lavi inconscient aux soins de la chinoise. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement en voyant arriver Allen mais celui-ci l'ignora et continua son chemin pour aller s'adosser un peu plus loin contre le mur. Lenalee voulut s'approcher de lui mais d'un regard il lui intima de rester où elle était. Déçue Lenalee retourna au bandage qu'elle essayait de nouer autour du bras de Bookman.<p>

Ce dernier observa Allen avec acuité. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser mais il maintint sa main devant son visage pour éviter qu'ils ne voient son œil maudit. Bookman ne savait pas quoi penser de l'Anglais. Sa venue avait accéléré les évènements dont Bookman se faisait le témoin depuis des années.

En une soirée, Bookman avait pu voir le visage de leurs ennemis et les machines dont il avait entendu parler, mais ce qui ne cessait de le travailler étaient les rapports qu'Allen entretenaient avec les Noahs. Il semblait évident que ces derniers connaissaient parfaitement le jeune homme et qu'ils le considéraient comme dangereux pour leurs plans, mais dans ce cas pourquoi jouer ainsi avec lui, en le laissant en vie ?

Bookman se reprit. Non ils avaient déjà tenté de le tuer, au moins une fois, comme le prouvait le cœur dans la boîte de Tyki Mikk. Une chose horrible en passant. Mais alors pourquoi Walker pouvait être vivant ?

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou, je suis désolée que mes délais soient si longs entre mes chapitres ! Sinon pourrez vous répondre à la question que se pose Bookman ?<strong>

**Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour la suite, mais n'attendez pas de miracles non plus. Dja ne !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello ! Voici un petit chapitre de transition, beaucoup plus calme question tempo mais j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant...**

* * *

><p>Kanda regarda l'arme de bois silencieusement. Elle était rangée dans ce placard depuis presque un an maintenant.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait découvert le kendo, Kanda s'était senti complet. C'était un sport qui obligeait une maîtrise parfaite de soi, et qui faisait travailler tous les muscles du corps. Sans compter le plaisir que l'on pouvait éprouver à combattre un adversaire.

Sauf que voilà, des adversaires à sa mesure, il n'en avait plus eu depuis fort longtemps. Ils étaient tous devenus faibles, trop faibles face à lui et il n'avait plus trouvé personne qui satisfasse cette envie de se battre. A la fin on l'accusait d'y aller trop fort, et il n'était pas du genre à se retenir. En dernière extrémité, alors qu'on le pointait souvent du doigt comme un barbare, il avait fini par quitter le club dont il faisait parti.

Pour autant il n'avait pas cessé de s'exercer avec sa lame, et même souvent se baladait avec, histoire d'être sûr que personne ne vienne lui chercher des ennuis, chose qui pourtant l'aurait beaucoup amusé. Mais il avait arrêté progressivement, n'y trouvant plus ce qui lui avait tant plu. Et il avait relégué l'arme de bois dans un placard et l'y avait oubliée pendant une année.

Mais les évènements récents venaient de lui donner une bonne raison de reprendre son entraînement.

Après le rendez vous houleux dans le casino, ils avaient dû se cacher dans une rue adjacente en attendant que des membres de la Congrégation viennent les récupérer. Si les blessures de Lenalee étaient légères, et les siennes peu dangereuses pour sa santé, les blessures de Bookman et d'Allen étaient plus préoccupantes. Sans compter que Lavi était toujours inconscient.

Ils avaient été rapatriés en fin de soirée et ils avaient été directement à l'infirmerie. Là Kanda avait rencontré une des rares personnes sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune influence, l'Infirmière en chef. Elle l'avait obligé à rester immobile le temps de lui retirer jusqu'au moindre éclat de verre puis de lui bander la main. Elle ne l'avait autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie qu'au bout d'une heure de torture à devoir rester patiemment immobile et silencieux. Lenalee avait eu droit à quelques pansements aussi avant d'être renvoyée de l'Infirmerie parce que son frère inquiet avait tapé sur les nerfs de l'Infirmière en chef qui l'avait expulsé sans procès. Lavi, Bookman et Allen étaient restés dans l'antre de ce diable en robes.

Komui lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez lui sans faire d'histoires, et malgré ses propres protestations Kanda avait fini par s'exécuter. En ressortant à la nuit tombée, il avait vu Allen, qui se trouvait devant lui, retourner clopin-clopant vers son appartement. Pourtant au vu des blessures qu'il avait eu, Allen n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se lever et encore moins marcher. L'Anglais marchait la tête basse et les épaules affaissées et cette vision lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. A le voir ainsi, on avait l'impression qu'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Néanmoins Kanda n'avait pas fait un geste pour aller le voir. Il l'avait regardé s'éloigner dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'engloutisse, avant de retourner lui-même chez lui. Là il s'était écroulé sur son matelas et avait dormi d'une traite.

Et voilà que le lendemain il se trouvait à observer silencieusement son sabre de bois d'entraînement. Un sourire de loup vint lentement étirer ses lèvres. Allen était peut être un type dangereux et son monde de fantômes abracadabrant, mais tout cela s'annonçait être amusant. Kanda saisit la garde de son arme et se dit qu'il allait retrouver l'exaltation du combat. Cette idée le mettait en joie, et sur ces entrefaites il commença à s'échauffer.

* * *

><p>Le lundi arriva rapidement et Lenalee attendait avec angoisse l'arrivée de ses amis. Ce fut d'abord Kanda qui arriva, l'air de rien, même si sa main bandée rappelait parfaitement les évènements du week-end et puis, au grand soulagement de Lenalee, ce fut Lavi qui entra dans la salle de classe. Il arborait un bandage sur la tête, qui en plus du bandeau sur son œil, lui donnait un air de voyou, et même si son visage était un peu fermé, il souriait et disait bonjour à tous ceux qu'il croisait.<p>

Il s'était réveillé le dimanche matin un peu déboussolé mais l'Infirmière en chef avait assuré que le coup qu'il avait reçu n'était pas si grave et qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle. En revanche il avait dû laisser son grand père à l'infirmerie, avec un bras cassé, quelques côtes abîmées et des coupures un peu partout.

En le voyant arriver, Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras avant de pleurer de soulagement. Lavi ne sut tout d'abord pas où se mettre, puis il lui rendit son étreinte en murmurant des excuses :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, chuchota-t-il un peu gêné devant tous les élèves de la classe qui les regardaient étonnés ou avec un sourire en coin.

Lenalee parvint à esquisser un sourire à travers ses larmes et dit :

- Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies rien !

Puis se rappelant soudainement où elle se trouvait, elle lâcha Lavi et s'éloigna un peu en s'excusant.

Bien entendu le bandage de Lavi attira les élèves qui vinrent s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé. Lavi démontra alors ses talents d'acteur en mentant avec brio devant autant de personnes. Si Lenalee et Kanda n'avaient pas été présents ils auraient presque pu croire à l'histoire que sortit Lavi.

Maintenant rassurée sur le sort de Lavi, Lenalee attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Allen. Elle ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte de la classe jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Elle répéta son manège toute la journée sans que le moindre cheveu blanc ne se pointe à l'horizon.

Finalement à la fin des cours, folle d'inquiétude, elle embarqua Lavi et Kanda dans son sillage pour aller à l'appartement de l'Exorciste. Mais arrivés devant la porte d'entrée ils durent constater que la porte était close et que personne ne répondait, peu importe le nombre de fois que Lenalee appuyait désespérément sur la sonnette.

En dernier recours, elle décida d'aller à la Congrégation, pour savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles d'Allen. Mais lorsqu'elle parvint dans le bureau de son frère, celui-ci ne put la renseigner et personne n'avait vu le blandin depuis le samedi soir.

Lenalee était au plus haut de son inquiétude lorsque Komui déclara :

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire à ce point pour lui, Lena…

Elle rétorqua les larmes aux yeux :

- Mais c'est mon ami ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le détestez autant, mais vous devriez être plus inquiets pour lui s'il est si important pour la Congrégation !

Komui soupira :

- Il n'est pas si important que ça… Mais je dois avouer que sa faculté à percevoir les âmes nous est bien utile…

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux :

- De toute façon il refuse de se laisser approcher. Et il a déjà eu des blessures bien pires que celles qu'il a reçues avant-hier… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, quelque part dans son coin…

Lenalee le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis finalement changea de sujet :

- Alors pouvons-nous avoir des explications sur ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

Ce changement soudain prit Komui au dépourvu :

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas continuer dans cette voie après avoir vu ce que tu risquais ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Si je peux aider et éviter que ce qui s'est passé samedi ne se recommence, alors je n'ai aucune raison d'hésiter.

Elle enchaîna :

- Si nous, nous nous en sommes sortis avec seulement quelques blessures, il y a des gens qui sont morts sous les décombres là bas ! Sans compter ceux qui ont été blessés, soit dans la panique soit dans l'incendie qui s'est déclaré par la suite. Je refuse de me dire que je ne peux rien faire pour ces malheureux. Après tout si ces machines sont réellement vendues sur le marché noir alors il va y avoir des tas de victimes ! Et je ne vais pas restée les bras croisés alors que je sais ce qu'il se passe et que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher ! Je n'ai pas encore tout compris avec ces histoires de fantômes mais si les exorcistes font disparaître ces âmes avant qu'elles ne deviennent utilisables pour ces machines, alors je deviendrais Exorciste. Et tu ne peux rien y redire Nii-san !

Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis :

- Pas vrai les garçons ? Vous me suivrez, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Lavi esquissa un sourire avant de mettre les mains derrière la tête :

- Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Sans compter que je suis curieux à propos de ces fantômes et de cette Innocence… Alors autant faire d'une pierre deux - coups !

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Kanda. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment décroché un mot de la journée, mais il les avait suivis jusqu'ici. Kanda les observa l'un après l'autre avant de se laisser aller à exprimer son sourire de loup.

- Il y a quelques adversaires qui me semblent puissants dans cette histoire.

Ils frissonnèrent à la vue du sourire qu'arborait Kanda, car ce dernier n'annonçait rien de bon, mais Lenalee lui rendit un sourire plus chaleureux avant de faire à nouveau face à son grand frère.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous si facilement… Alors maintenant tu as intérêt à bien tout nous expliquer.

Komui, bien qu'un peu embarrassé, songea que, finalement, ils avaient peut être de la chance si ces trois là venaient grossir leurs rangs.

* * *

><p>Tyki referma le journal qu'il lisait, et ne cessa pas de froncer les sourcils. Le Comte, avec qui il prenait un café à l'extérieur dans le jardin de son frère Sheryl, remarqua son mouvement d'humeur.<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il Tyki-pon ? demanda le moustachu.

- Ils disent que si cet incident s'est produit, c'est parce que le bâtiment n'était pas construit aux normes ! C'est insultant ! J'ai mis suffisamment d'argent dans ce casino pour respecter les règles de sécurité. Et voilà qu'ils mettent en doute mon intégrité ! Je trouve ça particulièrement détestable !

- Et c'est tout ce qui te contrarie ? demanda doucement le Comte en ajoutant une nouvelle cuillère de sucre dans sa tasse.

Tyki soupira, boudeur, et alluma une cigarette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné qui continuait à ajouter du sucre dans sa tasse. Tyki le regarda faire un instant, sa colère envolée, une inquiétude grandissante s'installant à la place sur son visage. Lorsque le Comte sucrait ainsi son café, c'est qu'il était en colère.

Finalement Tyki s'hasarda à demander :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Comte ?

Celui –ci arrêta son geste et se mit à touiller sa tasse, de plus en plus vite.

- Cet Allen ! s'exclama-t-il, finalement. Après tout le temps que nous avons mis pour le retrouver afin de le détruire ! Et il ne se souvient plus de nous ! Et malgré toutes nos tentatives de l'éliminer il se trouve encore et toujours sur notre route ! Il avait déjà été assez compliqué de se débarrasser de Néa, mais ce gamin est encore plus énervant ! Et maintenant avec cette malédiction il est encore plus efficace ! J'aurais dû le tuer la dernière fois !

Le Comte s'interrompit brusquement pour avaler d'une traite sa tasse, qu'il reposa brutalement sur sa soucoupe. La porcelaine claqua alors que Tyki pensait "Il l'a bu !" avec surprise.

- Doucement monsieur le Comte, déclara doucereusement Sheryl qui arrivait dans le jardin. Tricia tient à sa vaisselle. Et puis il a beau avoir rejoint cette Congrégation de pacotille, il y est plus contraint qu'aidé… Il est loin de pouvoir nous barrer le chemin pendant encore longtemps.

Le Comte se tourna vers le nouveau venu, contrarié.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui et sur ce Cross…

- Oh ? fit le Comte attentif. Et qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant sur cet homme mystérieux ?

Sheryl prit une chaise et se servit une tasse avant de répondre, obligeant Tyki à se décaler au passage.

- Bon je n'ai pas encore toutes les informations voulues mais celle qui a retenu mon attention c'est celle-ci. Cet homme est un nécromancien.

- Vraiment ? fit songeusement le Comte avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Hum, je comprends mieux pourquoi notre petit Tyki-pon n'a pas pu mener sa mission à bien….

Tyki se renfrogna.

- Il n'empêche que je l'ai vraiment tué…Ok le résultat n'a pas duré autant que les autres fois mais j'ai exécuté ma mission.

Le Comte se montra plus amical à son égard.

- Si ce Cross est nécromancien, et vu les difficultés qu'il nous pose, il est normal qu'Allen soit toujours là. Mais comme vient de le faire remarquer Sheryl, cela rend Allen plus vulnérable à nos attaques. Sans compter que s'il nous a oubliés, c'est que son pouvoir s'affaiblit. Finalement voilà qui va arranger nos affaires.

De meilleure humeur le Comte se servit quelques gâteaux secs et les trois hommes continuèrent à deviser sur d'autres sujets.

* * *

><p><strong>La scène du Comte est en grande partie inspirée par le chapitre 158 de L'original de Hoshino, ça m'amusait beaucoup de voir que le Comte se servait d'immenses quantités de sucre pour combler sa frustration ! Et puis j'aimais l'idée d'un Tyki vexé, un peu comme un enfant boudeur.<strong>

**Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew si l'envie vous prend!**

**Dja ne**


End file.
